


A Season of Solitude

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, High School, Holidays, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei had a sour outlook on others and of life itself. After struggling for years to get by on his own, he felt that he lived in a dog eat dog world, every one for themself. Kei found himself more distressed and annoyed than ever. Everyone and everything around him bored him to death. He found no joy in anything, no excitement, and simply no purpose. While Kei thought he could simmer in these feelings in his own world, a transfer student, Shouyou Hinata appeared in his life. Just in time for the holiday season, he sent waves through Kei’s world, threatening to shake Kei’s core. Could Kei finally get to experience what it felt like to be a normal high school boy? Could he finally experience the joyous holiday season, or would he give Shouyou the cold shoulder, staying within his own world?!</p>
<p>A TsukiHina story for the winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Kei Tsukishima sat in his homeroom for what felt like the one hundredth time this school year, he came to the realization that he hated it. Every day of his freshman high school year was the same; wake up, find clothes, walk to school alone, go to homeroom, eat lunch, listen to lessons in homeroom, and then go home to do homework, eat dinner, and bathe. Wash, rinse, and repeat for the next day. No variation or change disrupted this schedule. With no parents or relatives beyond his older brother, Akiteru, whom he really only saw once a year due to a falling out they had, he had no concerned people supplying activities to alter his schedule. No friends, not even classmates, there was no way out there who gave him something to go to after school either.

He exhaled loudly and then put on his headphones, turned them on to the radio station, and attempted to put his head down to sleep while waiting for class to begin.

“Clang, bang,” and the assorted sound of books falling to the floor got the attention of the few other students in the room. Students standing and sitting turned their heads to the boy in the back of the room who most had never spoken to and wondered why the commotion. There on the ground, the source of the sound, were Kei’s headphones and fallen books. They looked at Kei and saw he had one of the angriest expressions someone in their class could have. Girls close to his desk shivered and moved away from his desk. A few boys nearby bumped into desks as they scrambled away. Was Kei about to lose it they thought?

Though Kei was not paying attention to them, he calmed down realizing he could be making a scene. He didn’t care for these students who were off in their own worlds, but he didn’t want to make the nonexistent relations with them even worse than he already did. He silently cursed under his breath, kicked the desk to let some last anger out, and then casually moved to pick up the headphones and books. After placing them back on the desk, he sat back down and turned to look out the window. He didn’t even attempt to put the headphones back on as the music was all what he hated; holiday music. Of all the times to play holiday music full of children singing about the joy of the world, popular pop artists mentioning grown up Christmas lists, and old people mesmerized by thoughts of walking in winter wonderlands, they chose now. Screw chestnuts on an open flame, he did not want anything to do with it. As a person who was, for all intents and purposes alone, what benefit would he have to listen to these songs? They made him angry and depressed. Music, his one getaway, had now even forgotten him and gave in to Christmas.

The young male teacher, just out of university, slapped Kei’s desk harshly. Kei jostled upward as he was shocked by the sounds. The teacher towering above him, looked downward at Kei disapprovingly. Kei avoided his eyesight knowing full well what he did wrong. The other students observed this spectacle all too familiar with the routine. Typically Kei would fall asleep before class started then have to be awakened by the teacher. The first few days of the school year went by with the teacher expecting Kei would wake up, however after too many days of Kei sleeping until lunch time, the teacher got fed up. Thinking he was taking advantage of how young he was, he decided to lay down the law harshly, forcibly waking Kei up at the start of class. Student’s rolled their eyes at Kei, annoyed that such a boy could be so difficult so early in the morning.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Kei said softly. The teacher looked at him and smiled.

“Then don’t do it again. We’ve been over this before Mr. Tsukishima,” the teacher said in a voice that tried to sound adult like but came off sounding like a just graduated from high school teenager.

“I’ll try not to,” Kei said and sighed wanting to get the discussion over with.

“Do I need to contact your parents to see why you can’t seem to get enough sleep at home?” the teacher asked and began to walk to the front of the room. Kei didn’t respond as they had been through this discussion for several days already. If he had actually had parents around to care about him, then he would change, but he didn’t. After the first week of threats, Kei stopped caring about the teacher contacting anyone and just gave up and apologized. It’s not like he was failing classes either so the teacher wouldn’t contact anyone, he reasoned.

“I have an announcement,” the teacher said as he stood at the podium in the front of the room. All eyes turned on him. “We have a new student transferring today, please welcome him nicely.” Kei turned back to the window as the other students started whispering amongst themselves. Rarely did anyone ever transfer to their school, it was secluded and far from most other big cities, in fact, it was the only high school in their quaint town this side of the South Pacific. The nearest big city was no less than eight hours away even, and that was just a town of a few buildings in its downtown area and that’s it. Kei didn’t care for the transfer student. Actually he didn’t care much of anything. His mind began to wander as the teacher continued to speak about making the student feel warm, and showing him around school, and trying to get to know him, and maybe inviting him out to play outside of school.

Kei missed it when the teacher asked for the boy to come into the room, but he felt it as the boy bumped into his desk knocking his books and headphones to the floor.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, er,” the boy said while rubbing the back of his head and looking back and forth between the items on the floor and Kei.

“It’s Kei,” Kei grumbled as he looked at the boy annoyed. “Are you going to pick that up?”

“Mr. Hinata, you don’t have to do that,” the teacher said. He said it too late as Mr. Hinata was already picking up Kei’s books.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata said as he continued walking to the front of the room. Kei grunted in response and starred at the boys back as he walked up to the front of the room. He noticed how you could really only see his head from above the podium. He was surprised at how short the boy was. But what was stranger, however, was how bright his orange hair was, did he dye it he wondered? Kei continued to analyze him.

“Mr. Hinata please excuse Mr. Tsukishima’s behavior, he’s always like that,” the teacher said as he looked to Kei. He then hit the podium. Kei and others in the class jumped at the sudden movement. Kei’s attention was drawn back to the teacher. “Now, if you will please introduce yourself to your classmates, Mr. Hinata.”

“Ha ha, it’s weird to be called Mr. Hinata. Only my parents’ friends do that.” He chuckled for a bit. Some of the girls in the class giggled. “But anyway, I’m Shouyou Hinata, my family just moved here. We got tired of the city life so wanted to have a chance to relax and experience life slowly. Please treat me well!” Shouyou said as he bowed down swiftly. Some of the girls and guys giggled as when he bowed he seemed like he vanished behind the tall podium. When he rose, his cheeks were dusted pink, but he had a big smile. He looked to the teacher.

“Thanks, your seat will be the empty one beside Mr. Tsukishima. Mr. Tsukishima, please be kind!” the teacher pointed to the empty desk and then at Kei. Kei looked at Shouyou as he started walking to the desk beside him. Other students stared at Shouyou and Kei with great interest wondering how the grumpiest person in the classroom will treat the new student. Shouyou turned and looked at Kei, smiling as he took the seat next to him. Kei looked at him then turned his head back to the window. His interest in Shouyou left as soon as it arrived. Most of the student’s turned around and faced the teacher, many were disappointed that there was no more action happening between Kei and Shouyou, though they weren’t surprised as many failed to ever manage to communicate with Kei.

After Shouyou’s introduction, the school day proceeded as usual for Kei. New lessons were taught, the same boring pizza and sweet corn lunch was served, more lessons in math were taught, and then they were dismissed. While other students took the time to talk to Shouyou, Kei didn’t. He strolled right past him and out the classroom.

-

Upon arriving in class the next day, Kei was shocked to see Shouyou already sitting at his desk. As he walked to his desk, Shouyou turned and looked at him. He had a huge blindingly bright smile which Kei had to shield his eyes from. How could anyone be so happy and joyous so early in the morning? Afterall it was only 7 AM. He was even 30 minutes early to class. Kei strolled by Shouyou’s desk and sat at his. Kei began to put his headphones on.

“Hey Kei!” Shouyou said loudly. Kei flinched, dropping his headphones on the desk in the process. His face contorted into an annoyed expression. He turned to Shouyou and glared. Shouyou just smiled.

“Is smiling the only thing you’re good at doing?” Kei said in a voice nearly bordering in anger.

“No, why?” Shouyou asked smile not faltering for one moment. Kei groaned as he picked up his headphones and put them on.

“Kei!” Shouyou said before Kei could select the station from his phone.

“What!” Kei responded loudly. Other students in the room turned to look at him. He glared back at them causing them to hastily return back to what they were doing.

“Good morning!” Shouyou said happily.

“Is that really all you wanted?” Kei asked as he turned back to his phone and clicked on. He turned the volume up loudly before Shouyou could respond.

Kei laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. It was too early to be dealing with such foolishness this early in the morning he thought. Why couldn’t people just leave him alone, so he can enjoy what little free time in the morning he had?

After a few moments he felt something sharp poking him on his arm. He opened his eyes then exhaled loudly as he noticed it was Shouyou who was poking him.

“What!!!” Kei said loudly almost shouting. Everyone dropped what they were doing, quieted down, and turned and looked. The room was so quiet one could hear a pin drop. A few guys stood ready to walk over to Shouyou in case the unexpected happened. They looked to Kei and cringed afraid that he was about to go ballistic on Shouyou. They knew it would happen someday and this could be the day.

“You know you shouldn’t sleep in class. What happened yesterday might happen again,” Shouyou said as he stopped poking him. He still had the same smile on his face.

“I don’t care,” Kei responded though a bit less loud than before. He wanted to say something more but how could he say something mean when the kid was just smiling like he had just had orange juice and bacon made fresh and hot for him?

“I do,” Shouyou said. His smile dropped as he looked to the desk and then back at Kei. His smile returned briefly.

“Why?” Kei lowered his voice and asked sincerely, “You just met me, why do you care about how I am?”

Most of the other students returned to their own conversations. When the last boy finally turned back to his friends and sat down, Shouyou finally spoke, “because, you’re sitting beside me and we’re classmates. It’s only natural to care for the person sitting beside you.”

Kei laughed loudly. Gasps could be heard from a group students in the front of the class room. People again turned around, it was the first time they heard him laugh. They were surprised that he could display emotions other than looking disinterested and angered. “He could actually smile and laugh?” Some wondered aloud.

“What’s so funny,” Shouyou said with his smile almost about to break into a laugh too.

“You don’t honestly believe that do you?” Kei asked in between chuckles.

“I do,” Shouyou said.

“How? This is a dog eat dog world, every man for themselves. Out of all the people in the classroom, you’re the only one to even say something to me about it. Everyone else, they don’t care. They go about their morning letting me peacefully sleep away. Why do they do that? Because their selfish and greedy, caring only for themselves and no one else.” Kei exhaled after speaking and turned to look out the window. Shouyou took a few moments to think of what to say.

“Not everyone is like that, Kei,” he said. Kei turned to look at Shouyou and noticed the concern in his eyes. The sincerity in Shouyou’s demeanor sent shivers down his back.

“Trust me, I know,” Kei said quietly. With that he turned to face the window. Shouyou continued looking at him. He was going to say something else but the teacher walked into the room.

“Mr. Tsukishima, is everything alright?” the teacher asked. He was surprised that he didn’t have to slap his hand down on Kei’s desk to awaken him.

“Yes sir,’ he said nonchalantly.

“Good, good,” the teacher responded. He turned to Shouyou and quickly scribbled a note in his roster. “Good, good,” he said again as he continued to walk to the front of the room.

The day proceeded as usual, though this time Kei seemed oddly more interested in the lessons than usual. The teacher and other students were surprised when they made it to the end of the day without Kei being reprimanded by the teacher for dozing off and not paying attention.

-

The next morning, Kei arrived to find Shouyou nowhere in sight. He was thirty minutes early yesterday but now he wasn’t here. Though he wasn’t concerned about Shouyou, he believed, he still thought it odd for him to not be here. Was it just a fluke? As he took his seat, he noticed the other student’s looking at him. As usual, he exhaled loudly, grunted, and grabbed his headphones. He put them on and rested his head on his desk to try to escape briefly. Eventually he dozed off.  
Kei woke up to poking at his arm again. He yawned as he opened his eyes and removed his headphones.

“Good morning, Kei!” Shouyou said excitedly. Kei wondered why he looked like he was literally about to bounce out of his seat. What was this exciting at 7AM? Kei grunted again.

“Are you going to do this every day?” he asked Shouyou.

“What if I do? Don’t you want to avoid getting in trouble?” Shouyou said as he stopped poking him with the pencil. He leaned closer to Kei.

“Why would I get in trouble? It’s not like there’s anyone for him to call,” Kei said softly. “In any case, stop. It’s my fault if I get in trouble, okay.” He honestly didn’t know how else to respond to Shouyou. Anger didn’t seem to affect Shouyou in anyway. It was like he was resistant to anything Kei did.

“No, I’m not going to stop. I’d feel bad if you got in trouble,” Shouyou said. He had a sad expression on his face.

“Oh you’d feel bad? What about me? Do you only care about yourself?” Kei said lashing back, taking full advantage of the opening Shouyou left.

“N-n-no,” Shouyou stuttered shaking his head slowly.

“It’s just what I told you yesterday, everyone cares only about themselves. Notice how no one has talked to me these past two days. Have you ever wondered why?” he looked to Shouyou as he said this.

Shouyou looked and pointed the headphones resting on Kei’s desk. “Well, they could talk to you if you didn’t listen to your music I think.”

“That’s a dumb excuse. You still talk to me when I put them on,” He responded as he looked to his headphones again.

“I know. You can listen to music at home. When you come here you should talk, don’t you want to get to know the people you’re in class with?” Shouyou looked at Kei after saying this then moved his arms out spreading them in a motion to indicate everyone. Some people turned to look at his gestures.  
Kei stared blankly at Shouyou, then smirked and laughed. “No,” he said after calming down.

“Don’t you have the slightest bit of interest in me?” Shouyou said. He starred right into Kei glasses, peering right through them and to his eyes.

“No, not really,” Kei said swiftly.

“Really?” Shouyou said, a smile starting to breakout on his face.

“Yes, really, I don’t,” Kei responded.

“You’re lying,” Shouyou said starting to chuckle.

“No, I’m not,” Kei said, finally looking at Shouyou.

“There’s no way you aren’t interested in me. You were worried that I wasn’t here before you, weren’t you,” Shouyou was all smiles again.

“N-n-no, No I wasn’t,” Kei said, his façade slowly melting away.

“See, you were,” Shouyou said, standing up in joy. Other students nearby starting chuckling softly.

“Gah,” Kei reacted by turning his head to face the window. He crossed his arms in displeasure.

“What do you want to know?” Shouyou said as he walked over to where Kei was looking. Kei turned his head to face Shouyou’s desk. Shouyou followed and walked back to his desk. Kei turned his head again, and Shouyou followed once more.

“I give up,” Kei exhaled.

“Come on, come on, there has to be something you want to know,” Shouyou looked at Kei fully expecting an answer.

“Fine, why did you transfer now?” Kei asked. Though Shouyou already answered this question during his introduction, Kei thought there had to be more to the story.

“Well,” Shouyou walked back to his desk and sat down. He rubbed his head and looked from the desk to the floor and then to Kei. “My parents are kind of splitting up, so I’m left in the middle.” He took a long pause. “While they are dealing with that, I was sent here away from it all,” he said sadly.

Kei didn’t know what to say. He was expecting some other reason not something like family troubles. “Well, that’s sad to hear. At least you’ll still get to see them,” Kei said as he looked at the ground.

“It’s alright, the signs were always there.” For the first time Kei saw Shouyou not smiling or looking happy. Though he said it was alright it seemed like he was hurting.

“Shouyou,” Kei said, “look at me.”

Shouyou looked up, but it looked like he was about to burst out crying.

“It’s not alright. Okay.” Kei said as he slammed his fist on the desk. What he said came out harsher than he expected, which had the effect of causing the tears to start streaming down Shouyou’s face. “They’re wrong for doing that and you know it. Sending you out here alone is uncalled for and unfair. Families are supposed to stick together. You need to tell them how wrong they were.” Shouyou was wiping his eyes as he listened and started sniffing. Students turned to look at Kei and Shouyou as they heard the sounds. Shouyou started to sob. He got up and ran out the classroom. Meanwhile everyone continued to look at Kei glaring angrily at him in the process. Kei ignored them and turned to the window. He tried to focus on the crows flying about but he couldn’t. He sighed as he realized that his day, and probably his rock-bottom relations with the other students were now ruined. He knew he shouldn’t have talked to Shouyou.

“Mr. Tsukishima!” the teacher shouted as he entered the room. “Please come out right this instant.”

Kei got up and walked to the classroom door. He held his head down so to avoid the stares of all the classmates.

“Explain yourself. I just saw Mr. Hinata walking down the hallway crying like his pet just died. What did you do?” he was visibly angry.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Kei said.

Kei winced as the teacher slammed his hand on the wall. Students in the hallway turned to look but then scurried away when the teacher looked back at them.

“That wasn’t nothing. When you see a student running out a classroom wiping his eyes with his sleeves, you don’t go, “that is nothing.” Something is wrong, and I will find out what it is,” He said.

“Look, sir, should you really be spending time talking to me, when Shouyou clearly has some issues at home he needs to deal with?” Kei said as he looked over the teacher’s shoulder and down the hall.

“Kei, I’ve had it up to here with you,” the teacher raised his hand to be far about Kei’s head. “I thought you were improving when Shouyou showed up but then you go and do this. I swear, if you did something to Shouyou, you’ll be on a very very long break. Now go back to your seat. Now!” The teachers arm flew out. His finger pointed to the classroom. The few papers he had in his arms even fell to the floor.

Kei slowly went back in to take his seat. Everyone looked at him and started whispering. One of the boys from the front of the room went over to Kei’s desk and kicked it, knocking his headphones and his books to the ground. Several other boys went over to his desk and surrounded it. He groaned in response.

“What did you do to Shouyou!” the boy shouted. Kei looked at him and thought of his name, ah Tadashi it was, he remembered. He chuckled and then looked out the window, he didn’t have time to deal with these kids.

“Listen were talking to you,” another boy said this time scowling.

“I’m all ears, Tobio,” Kei said as he continued to look out the window, clearly bored.

Tadashi moved to knock Kei out the chair. Kei landed on the ground with a loud thud. His desk flipped over in the process, hitting the back of his head in the process. He began to grip it in pain. Tobio moved in, preparing to kick Kei when suddenly the classroom door opened.

“Stop, stop!” Shouyou shouted as he stood by the doorway and saw Kei on the ground. The student’s backed away from Kei as Shouyou rushed pass them to put his hand on Kei’s head.

“But Shouyou he made you cry. He needs to pay for what he did,” Tadashi said as he looked at Kei like he was the scum of the Earth. Tobio moved over closer to Tadashi as he nodded in agreement. He put balled one of his hands up and hit it against his other open hand, to signify that he was going to beat Kei to a bloody pulp. Shouyou’s eyes widened temporarily.

“You’re wrong. No I mean, okay, fine, but still. Don’t do this. It was my fault, okay,” Shouyou said as he looked up at Tadashi, Tobio, and a few of the others. Kei winced in pain as he continued to grab his head. “Kei,” Shouyou said as he looked at where he was holding his head. A bump was starting to form.

“Shouyou,” Tadashi said.

“Look, seriously, I’m fine, okay.” Shouyou said quickly as he kept looking to Kei. “Really, I’m fine.” Tadashi and Tobio looked to each other and shrugged.

“If he’s bullying you, then tell us, okay. He’s just as bad as the rumors said,” Tobio said as he walked away. Tadashi agreed and walked too. Up front the girls continued to chat among themselves at the scene that unfolded.

“Shouyou you don’t need to help me, I brought it on myself. Okay,” Kei said just soft enough for Shouyou to hear him.

Shouyou didn’t say anything but helped Kei stand. He held his held out and pulled Kei up. Kei rose easily. His leg ached which caused him to grunt before he was fully standing. Shouyou looked to see if he was alright then quickly grabbed the overturned desk to set it upright. Kei got his chair and sat down breathing heavily.

“I hate this school,” Kei said angrily. He then lay his head down on his desk and stared over at Shouyou. Shouyou smiled then sat down at his desk. Kei continued to look at Shouyou and was impressed at how he continued to smile even with what he went through earlier and then just now. He wondered why he wasn’t even angry at the words he said to him earlier or even how he had let himself be pushed to the ground by the other classmates. Anyone would have abandoned him after doing that, yet here he was sitting calmly in his desk.

Something did catch his eye. He looked into Shouyou’s eyes and noticed they were still red. How was he able to try to help Kei out when he wasn’t even feeling that well himself? What was up with this Shouyou Hinata?

The teacher walked back into the room completely unaware of the altercation between the students. He stopped once he reached Kei’s desk.

“Mr. Tsukishima,” he said as he peered down at Kei.

“Sir, it’s alright. Kei is not to blame,” Shouyou said as he looked up at him. Shouyou smiled.

“Are you sure Mr. Hinata?” the teacher said as he looked at Shouyou. He continued to look and then nodded after a few seconds. “Right, if anything happens don’t hesitate to tell me.” He then turned to look at Kei. “And you Mr. Tsukishima, head up, class is starting. Look lively now.”  
Kei looked at Shouyou who was still smiling. He made eye contact with Shouyou who kept at it but then his smile faltered slightly. Kei sighed and looked at away. He then took out his notebook and pencil and quickly scribbled a note on it. He tore it out then balled it up. He then tossed it to Shouyou’s desk.

“What?” Shouyou whispered to Kei.

“Read it,” Kei mouthed. Shouyou nodded. He unfurled the paper and read it.

It said, “Shouyou, I said too much okay, I’m sorry. You don’t have to smile all the time, it’s alright to feel these things.”

Shouyou smiled as he read it and then looked over to Kei. Kei glanced down at him and nodded. Shouyou nodded back then returned to pay attention to the teacher. Kei hoped his message got through to Shouyou. He had to admit Shouyou was having a bad morning and it was all because of him. If he hadn’t even opened his mouth earlier than nothing would have happened. But he had to do it just because. Ugh. Kei lowered his head to his desk and started hitting it softly. He felt poking at his arm and turned to look at who it was from. It was Shouyou, of course. Before they could say anything, the teacher immediately got the classes attention.

“So I’ve assigned you a partner to work on an assignment for the upcoming winter break,” he said. Students groaned in response. “Now, now, it isn’t that bad! It’s actually fun. The assignment will be to make a difference in someone’s life over the break. Be it big or small you have to find some way to do something meaningful for that person. Then you’ll write it in words, an essay or do a presentation in class about it.” He said as he then turned to the podium. “On these sheets you’ll find your partners name.”

Kei exhaled loudly. A forced group assignment was something he hated, what lame brain would he end up with? Up front Tadashi and Tobio high fived, or they attempted too, but Tobio appeared to be too slow to react and ended up with an arm falling too far forward. Shouyou laughed at the sight which caused a few people to turn and look at him but he smiled back at them.

Kei assumed Tobio and Tadashi landed in the same groups. The teacher walked down more aisles and eventually came to his desk.

“Mr. Tsukishima,” he said as he handed the small paper to him. “I was thinking of changing your partner but I will let you keep him as your partner. Please no funny business okay. And you. Mr. Hinata, don’t let him take advantage of your kindness. You’re too nice to be ruined by someone like him.”

“Sir, that was rude,” Kei said quietly. The girl sitting in front of him giggled at the response. Meanwhile Shouyou turned towards Kei and widened his eyes in shock. Fortunately, the teacher had missed what Kei said.

Kei turned to the sheet and realized it confirmed his suspicions. He would be working with Shouyou.

“Great, just great, now I have to see you over winter break too,” Kei said as he sighed. “There goes all my peaceful quiet days.”

“Why would you say that?” Shouyou asked him. “You have other plans for the break?”

“Yes, of course I do, you think I have time to play around with people over the break?”

“Why wouldn’t you? Your classmates seemed nice enough that I’m sure they would have invited you to something or another over the break.” Shouyou said as he looked around. “You saw how they all came around me earlier. They would have done the same if it were you.”

“No, no I doubt that,” Kei said looking at Tobio and Tadashi’s backs. He figured they hadn’t liked him since the first time he met them.

“Why so negative, no one here is that hard that they deliberately leave you out of things,” Shouyou responded.

“What planet are you from? Some world where everyone is all happy lovey on each other? They hold hands, sing songs by campfires, and hug all the time? It’s not like that here,” Kei said chuckling a bit.

“And how about you, what planet are you from? I don’t exactly see people here biting each other’s heads off in some battle to see who will win the school bowl,” Shouyou exclaimed.

“Mr. Hinata!” the teacher yelled from the front of the room. “What is the matter?”

“Nothing,” he said as he quieted down. He then turned to Kei, stuck his tongue out and turned back to focus on the teacher.

Kei laughed at the sight and then focused too. Maybe the assignment wouldn't be that bad, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Kei reached class thirty minutes before it began. Expecting to see the same three or four students that normally came to class early, he was surprised when he heard more voices than usual. Was Shouyou’s popularity spreading through class so well that people actually wanted to come earlier to talk to him? Kei shook his head at the thought. No one would really wake up earlier just to spend more time with a classmate that just transferred. It just wouldn’t make sense. The voices grew louder as he reached the room.

  
As he opened the classroom door and walked in, another student’s leg was thrust out in front of him. Kei was caught off guard and stumbled over the unforeseen obstacle. Kei’s tall body lurched forward. He let out a small gasp of surprise as he attempted to keep himself upright. He frantically flailed his arms around hoping to regain his balance by grabbing a desk or by gripping pole or light, unfortunately there was nothing there. One of his arms caught the headphone cord coming from his head, the headphones were sent flying across the classroom. He didn’t care he just wanted to keep from falling. Realizing that trying to stay upright was a fool’s errand, he gritted his teeth and attempted to brace for impact. He landed face down with a hard thud on the floor. Upon impact, his glasses lay several feet from his head, his book bag was by an overturned desk, knocked over by his arm.

Kei groaned loudly as he felt his knees and chin ache. He did his very best to keep from screaming an expletive. Boisterous laughter erupted from the doorway. Giggles could be heard from the front of the classroom.

“That was a great idea Hitoka,” Tadashi shouted loudly as he looked to the girl who was standing by a desk closest to the whiteboard in the front of the classroom. He was hunched over from laughing and struggled to try to say more. A few other boys around his height huddled around him were also laughing.

Kei remembered Hitoka for being one of the quieter girls in class. He never worked with her but thought she was probably. He was fairly shocked that it was one of the quiet ones that could devise such a heinous idea. Though he hated to stereotype, it appeared that this was once again a case in which the ones you least expect are often the worst ones. He giggled at the thought, how could he have expected anything less? Unfortunately he forgot he was in pain briefly and winced afterwards.

“What’s so funny?” Tobio said as he approached Kei.

“How’s dirt taste?” Tadashi snickered as he pointed and chuckled at Kei.

“I’m just laughing at how I’m now in class with elementary schoolers,” Kei said mockingly. Everyone in the classroom went silent as Kei sat up. Tobio’s faced contorted into a mix of a furious expression and one of a pained smile.

“Oh really?” Tobio said as he moved over to Tadashi. He motioned for Tadashi to come closer. Tadashi moved closer to get a better view. Once he was a few feet from Tobio his eyes widened. He chuckled as he saw what was in his hand.

“Tobio, don’t,” Hitoka begged as she approached both boys. The smile faded from her face. A few other girls looked at the scene, hands moving to their mouths in shock at what was happening.

Tobio shook his head and sternly said “No, I won’t.”

Kei sat in silence as he moved his hands around to find where his glasses had landed. His blurry vision kept him from being able to see anything farther than a foot in front of him.

Tobio turned back to Kei as he saw him on his hands and knees. “I have what you’re looking for up here,” Tobio said as he twirled Kei’s glasses around in his hand.

Kei stopped sweeping his hands across the floor and sat back on his butt. He looked upwards to Tobio. “Oh, how kind. Are you feeling guilty for earlier? Is this your way of apologizing?” Kei asked as he started to smirk.

“Why would I do that?” Tobio snapped back. “I’ll just give them back to you, unlike you, I’m not mean.” He placed the glasses on the ground close to Kei. Tadashi and Hitoka looked at Tobio.

“Hm,” Kei hummed as he reached his hand to his glasses. As soon as his hand touched them, Tobio’s foot came down harshly on them, shattering the lenses into many pieces and deforming the frames. Kei’s fingers were caught under his shoe. Kei resisted the urge to shriek. He couldn’t give these fools the pleasure they so eagerly wanted he told himself. Anger was mixed with pain on his face.

Tobio’s faithful crony, Tadashi, erupted into a laughing fit as he saw Tobio’s huge smile and Kei’s look of pain. Kei sat rubbing his bruised and bloodied hand.

“That’ll teach him,” Tadashi said in between laughs. Tobio looked proud of his deed which was welcome by some claps and congratulatory hits to the back by some of the other boys in class. Hitoka looked at the boys in utter disgust and moved towards Kei.

Kei was still rubbing his hands when suddenly a boy rushed past him. All he could see was some orange haired boy speeding towards Tobio. The next thing he and everyone knew was that the sound of something akin to a clap was heard. Except it was more forceful and more powerful than that. They looked in the direction it had come from and saw Tobio stumbling over several feet backwards, stopping only when his back reached a desk. He was rubbing his cheek in shock, looking at the boy like he was a ghost. Tadashi stared with his mouth open widely while Hitoka paused. Her legs almost gave out causing her to bump into another classmate’s desk.

“I told you yesterday, that nothing was wrong. Leave him alone!” Shouyou shouted as he looked to Tobio. Tobio was slumped over on the desk, back against the wall, as he looked at Shouyou in shock and surprise. He was eye to eye with him. By now Tadashi recovered and moved towards Shouyou to pry him away from Tadashi. Shouyou appeared to be hovering just a few inches away from Tobio. Tobio stared at Shouyou silently.

“But Shouyou,” Tadashi pleaded.

“No! Is no! What don’t you all understand?!” Shouyou shouted as he turned his attention to Tadashi and slowly walked closer to him. Tadashi took a few steps backwards. The dumb smile on his face quickly faded away.

“Shouyou! Earth to Shouyou!” Kei said as he turned to face his direction.

“What!” Shouyou shouted as he turned around. “I mean, what do you need?” He said in his normal voice once he realized it was Kei that had called for him. A smile returned to his face as he moved closer to Kei. “Oh my gosh, what’s wrong with your hand?!

Someone, where’s the first aid kit!” Shouyou shouted as he held Kei’s bruised wrist in his hand. He held it up higher as he looked from side to side for someone to bring the kit. Kei grimaced from the swift movement of it.

“Stop it, let go,” Kei said painfully as he moved his hand out of Shouyou’s. “I need my bag, my hand is alright.”

“Kei, that is not alright, it’s bleeding and dripping onto the floor,” Shouyou said as he reached back for Kei’s hand.

“No it isn’t. My bag, please!” Kei said urgently.

“Yes it is. If you put your glasses on you’ll see this huge pool of blood. Look at it Kei!” Shouyou said pointing excitedly while still holding Kei’s hand. He started to move Kei’s hand down to the pool of blood on the floor to emphasize the point of their being blood on the floor.

Kei sighed heavily. “Shouyou, really?”

“Yes really, Kei!” Shouyou responded and looked at him. Kei couldn’t even begin to imagine how Shouyou’s face looked.

“Listen, Shouyou, my bag has my second pair of glasses, please bring me my bag. I would really like to see things sooner rather than later,” he looked to Shouyou hoping for a response.

A timid female student handed Shouyou the first aid kit. It was housed in a metallic box. She scurried away swiftly afterwards. Shouyou paid her no mind. He opened the metal box and reached for the antiseptic spray. As he loosened the cap to the bottle he could hear Kei suck in air.

“What’s wrong with you?” Shouyou asked.

“Is that what I think it is?” Kei said as he squinted trying to better see the bottle in Shouyou’s hand.

“We have to clean your hand, you could get sick!” Shouyou said as he moved to squirt some of the antiseptic spray on Kei’s hand.

  
Kei pulled his hand forcibly back. The droplets from the spray landed on the floor missing Kei’s hand completely.

“Kei, really?” Shouyou said as he looked at Kei questioningly. Shouyou didn’t give him a chance to respond and quickly moved to get Kei’s hand. Kei pulled back once more.

“Kei come on, I don’t have all morning,” Shouyou said as he moved to get Kei’s hand.

Kei moved his hand again as Shouyou tried to spray it once more.

“Kei, seriously. Stop being a baby,” he stated as he looked to Kei’s face. It looked full of fear. Kei didn’t respond.

Shouyou reached for Kei’s hand and managed to grab it. Kei tried to move his hand again but this time Shouyou held on tightly. As Kei forcibly pulled back, Shouyou was pulled towards him. Shouyou shrieked as he lost his balance. They both fell backwards, hand and arm fully entangled. The bottle flew out of Shouyou’s other hand as he landed facedown right on Kei’s chest.

“Gmmrff, Krggg,” Shouyou mumbled as he enjoyed a mouthful of Kei’s shirt.

“llkjjjk, nnnmj,” Kei said, though he gave up trying to speak more as his face was fully engulfed by a mass of orange hair.

“khay”, Shouyou sounded aloud.

“ffklam,” Kei responded.

Shouyou rolled over, resting on Kei’s arm. As he did, he quickly took advantage of Kei’s position, reached for his hand and sprayed it with the antiseptic which was laying right beside them. Kei sat up with such force that had Shouyou not moved his head, he would have collided with Kei’s head. Tears welled up in Kei’s eye as the spray worked its magic.

“See you’re a big boy now, see, it’s not that bad,” Shouyou said. He chuckled as he began to turn around and fiddle with the first aid kit again.

Kei imagined the smile that Shouyou had on his face and wanted to wipe it away. He didn’t understand how Shouyou could smile like feeling this sizzling sensation running from his hand and into his body was like a gift from a magi. Before Kei could respond, Shouyou had already turned around and was fiddling with the box of gauze and cream.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Kei asked after the pain subsided.

“I think so, I took a class on this. It’s coming back to me now!” Shouyou said as he moved a cotton pad to Kei’s hand, applied some cream, and began to wrap the gauze around it. After a few minutes he patted Kei’s hand.

“Done, it’s as good as new!” Shouyou said looking at Kei and feeling accomplished.

“I know you’re smiling, but, well I can’t see you, you know,” Kei said.

“Oh that’s right, your bag,” Shouyou jumped and moved to Kei’s bag. He brushed off some of the excess dirt and dust on the bag. As he did, other students nearby moved backwards gripping their friend’s arms. Shouyou stopped to look at them in wonder.

“Can you please open the bag and hand me the case,” Kei said as he started turned red. “I can’t actually see into it that well without them.”

“Okay,” Shouyou moved his hands around bumping into an assortment of music CDs, books, candy, and a case. He picked a CD up to see the type of music Kei listened to. Upon realizing what it was he quickly put it back and turned his head away from the bag and Kei. He started breathing heavily hoping no one saw what the CD was.

“What?” Kei said as he could make out Shouyou looking in the wrong the direction.

“No, no, no-thing!” Shouyou said while waving his arms around furiously. Kei stared at Shouyou as if doubting what he was saying.

“Nothing at all.” Shouyou added. He laughed while rubbing his head. “Anyway here’s your glasses case, I think.” He reached into the bag, grabbed the case, and passed it to Kei.

Kei took it and opened it up putting the hard plastic sports glasses on. He thought they were more like the goggles people wear while swimming but as long as he could see he didn’t care what they were called. Originally they were meant for physical education classes, but since no one ever wanted to play on his team, he found himself playing all activities with the wall or with an empty net. At his last count he had a winning record against Mr. Sidewall, and a winning record against Mrs. Netton though that was because she was experiencing problems with old age. She was a bit stingy with the ball and failed to send it back to him.

“Th-thanks,” Kei said after he adjusted his glasses. He looked upwards avoiding eye contact with Shouyou.

“No problem, though I’m right here,” Shouyou said.

“I know, agh, let’s just get back in our seats before the teacher arrives.” Kei grabbed his broken glasses and put them in the now empty case. He then stood up and looked at the still dazed Tobio and the whimpering Tadashi. He resisted the urge to respond in anger to Tobio. With Tobio still dazed, nothing he said or did would get through to him. Tadashi was urging Tobio to hurry and get back to his seat, but Tobio was still staring off into space. Hitoka moved immediately to both boys. She looked quite angry and appeared to want to reprimand Tadashi for what he had done. He looked at her almost begging for her to not say anything. Kei continued to look as the two of them murmured. Tadashi eventually tried to pick Tobio up and move him but he struggled pretty hard. At one point, Tobio ended up falling harshly into another desk. This eventually sent Hitoka into another panic induced rage.

Kei and Shouyou made it to their desks just as the teacher walked into the room. Unfortunately, Tobio, Tadashi, and Hitoka were still not in their seats. The teacher avoided his usual pre class games with Kei and focused on the others. Without batting a single eyelid, he immediately handed them after school detention for not being ready to start class. Kei chuckled as they got their punishment for what they did to him.

The day proceeded as usual however Kei found it strange that no one was talking to Shouyou anymore. At break time student’s avoided making eye contact. No one went to speak to him trying to get to know him. Either the new transfer student perfume was wearing off or something else was happening. Usually people would stay chatting with the transfer student until they were fully integrated in the class as if they were there since the start of the school year. Kei noticed that Shouyou appeared oblivious to it, he seemed to be off in his own world, happily swinging his feet under the chair, humming some holiday tune, while browsing on his phone. Since Shouyou was happy, maybe he was putting too much thought into it, so Kei abandoned those thoughts and went back to listening to his music CD. As Kei sat humming the music, Shouyou started giggling.

The next day Kei cautiously entered the classroom fully expecting a repeat of the previous day. As he opened the door he stuck his head in first checking to make sure no one was positioned by the door. The classroom was as empty as he expected it to be. No longer were there numerous voices full of rambunctious laughter. In fact there weren’t even two other students in class.

“Whatcha doing?” a familiar boy’s voiced sounded from behind Kei. Kei jumped into the classroom in shock.

“Don’t do that!” Kei shouted as he turned around. Of course the one that would do that was none other than Shouyou.

“You look like you saw a ghost. Is something wrong?” Shouyou looked unfazed by Kei’s anger.

“N-n-n-no,” Kei said still trying to calm himself down after being spooked. He readjusted his glasses that had become askew.

“Then why were you at the door like that? It’s not like there aren’t any seats in here,” Shouyou pushed past Kei and made it to his seat. Kei followed him to his seat. Shouyou looked at Kei and seemed to fumble with his book bag. After five minutes Kei finally looked at Shouyou wondering why he couldn’t open the bag. It was making so much noise that students walking into the room stared at him. Kei slammed his book on his desk. Shouyou jumped in shock and looked to him.

“Too noisy!” Kei said loudly. He turned to Shouyou and glared.

“You didn’t need to slam your book like that!” Shouyou shouted.

“I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t so noisy with your bag! This is a classroom, Shouyou,” Kei responded angrily.

“Sorry,” Shouyou said softly. He immediately put the book bag back on the floor. He twiddled his thumbs for a few minutes. Once everyone stopped looking his way, he reached for his bag and tried to open it again. As the noise increased Kei looked at him again. This time, instead of pointing out how noisy it was, he looked at him in silence. Shouyou appeared to be shaking and shivering. Maybe that would be why he couldn’t open the bag. What was so important in the bag that he was acting so awkwardly to open it?

  
Kei didn’t get a chance to see if Shouyou opened the bag or even what he pulled out if he did. Tobio and Tadashi strolled by his desk blocking his view. They looked at Kei in silence.

“I know I’m hot so it will cost you to keep staring” Kei said as he smiled upwards to Tobio.

  
Tobio grimaced in shock and surprise. His face twisted into one full of anger. He reached out and pushed Kei’s shoulder. It was so forceful he was knocked to the floor. Tadashi stood by and laughed.

“If you’re that hot then you can stay on the ground, right where you belong,” Tobio said as he stared at Kei who was now on the floor.

“Yeah!” Tadashi said as he looked on from behind Tobio. He peeked to see if Shouyou was looking at them. As he did he cowered behind Tobio was Shouyou was looking at him angrily. He could feel Tobio tense as he realized Shouyou’s presence. Before Shouyou could say anything, however, the teacher opened the classroom door.

“Mr. Kageyama and Mr. Yamaguchi, is something going on?” the teacher said as he stood behind both boys. They both jumped and nodded their heads signifying there was nothing going on.

“Good, then would you kindly find your seats? I’m ready to start class. And you Mr. Tsukishima, why are you on the floor? Is your desk broken?” the teacher looked at Kei as Tobio and Tadashi chuckled as they went back to their seats.

“I’m sorry,” Kei said. He hoisted himself up and back into his seat. By the time he did the teacher was already in the front of class. Kei sighed but then at least thought that he seemed to have luckily missed out on getting detention for today. Just yesterday the teacher seemed like he was ready to start dishing out punishment for students.

“Class, as you know, there’s only a few more days left before the winter break. Remember to plan for your projects. You didn’t forget did you?” the teacher looked directly at several students.

“No we didn’t,” someone in the back of the class said.

“Good, good. Now we have some free time this period, so we need to decorate our classroom. In this box here,” he said as he pointed to a box full of construction paper of various colors, several cartons of glue, multiple ornaments of several shapes and colors, and numerous rolls of wrapping paper of myriad designs. “You will use these to help decorate our class and your desks. Have fun, you deserved it.”

Many students ran to the box to grab the decorations. Shouyou rushed forward to get some decorations. As he did, he was bumped out of the way by Tobio and Tadashi. Urged on by Tobio and Tadashi, a few other students joined in to prevent him from reaching the box. The teacher remained oblivious to it, which surprised Kei. The students were fairly forceful causing the table and box to constantly move and shriek. How the teacher could not hear was strange. Kei thought to stand up and move the boys out the way but thought it would be a bad move. If he got involved it would only be even more physical than it already was. The entire class already hated him so he would only be giving them the perfect opportunity to attack. He sat and waited eagerly, looking on to see what would happen next. Eventually the boys allowed Shouyou to reach the box.

The teacher turned on some winter holiday music to help drown out the rising sounds of student’s talking. Kei was left groaning at his desk as Joy to the World played. How anyone could have joy in this class was beyond him. Interrupting his grumbling was. Shouyou who finally reached his desk with an armful of holiday decorations.

“Well, I managed to get some,” he said as he exhaled heavily. “I didn’t expect to be crushed and bruised today,” he laughed. Though Kei thought it was sad. “I got you some.”

“I don’t want to do it, I’m not really in the mood,” Kei said and trailed off.

“Come on, Kei. Don’t be like that. I mean yeah Tadashi and Tobio are really terrible. Jerks almost. But at least do this, it will take our minds off of them,” Shouyou said.

“But,” Kei said but was then cut off.

“Here, I think this is nice, and here’s some paints you can use. You like orange and black right?” Shouyou handed Kei a large white ornament, paintbrushes, and some a watercolor paint container.

“Shouyou I don’t want to,” Kei tried to push it back to Shouyou but he had already returned to his seat.

“I like these, and if I put some paper on them with glue then it will look really sweet. Oh maybe I can add this,” Shouyou looked completely at peace with the decorations in front of him. Kei felt bad to try to take Shouyou’s joy away so he silently focused on his desk and attempted to try to paint the ornament. When he finished, he was surprised to see three more ornaments on his desk, there was another one that looked like the typical ball shaped ornament but there was also a bell shaped one, a crow shaped one, and most surprisingly an ornament shaped like dinosaur. Kei chuckled loudly when he saw the last one.

“The teacher has so many different shapes and sizes. Isn’t it strange,” Shouyou said while continuing to paint his ornaments. He had a desk full of cut out Christmas trees around his desk, some cotton balls made a barrier of snow around the edge of his desk, gingerbread man shapes of paper were hanging from the side of the desk.

“You work fast,” Kei said as he examined the desk.

“You’re just slow Kei,” Shouyou responded as he continued to paint an ornament.

Kei didn’t respond.

“I’m just kidding. Anyway, I like how nice and neat yours turned out.” Shouyou stopped painting his ornament as he turned to look at Kei. “For my first ornament, the paint started to bleed onto the other colors. I put it in my desk so no one would have to see how bad it looks,” Shouyou laughed as he put a hand in his desk to push it deeper inside.

“Hm,” Kei responded. He reached out to Shouyou’s arms, grabbing it.

“Kei stop!” Shouyou said loudly. Some students nearby turned to look.

“I want to see, Shouyou,” Kei said as he continued to move Shouyou’s arm around. As he kept moving it he managed to start to see the ornament. Shouyou hadn’t let go of it yet.

“No, Kei, No. It’s really bad!” Shouyou said frantically. He tried to move the ornament back into his desk.

“It can’t be THAT bad!” Kei said smiling brightly as he continued to move Shouyou’s hand back out. He was more forceful this time.

After a bit of struggling he could finally see the ornament.

“Nooooooooo,” Shouyou moaned loudly and dramatically. He put his head on his desk trying to hide his face from Kei’s hilarious and mocking gaze.

“Wow, when you said bad…I didn’t think it would be like this,” Kei started laughing. “This is just atrocious!”

“Stop! It’s not funny,” Shouyou said while continuing to look at his desk.

“Did you even try to paint this? Could your watercolors be even wetter? The paints must have been swimming in a pool even,” Kei continued to go on about the disastrously painted ornament. He was examining it in great deal, laughing harder and harder as he kept finding new faults. When Shouyou turned to him, Kei had to turn his face away as he kept laughing. Tears began to flow from his eyes as he started banging his hand on his desk.

“Hey Kei,” Shouyou said, suddenly serious. Kei turned to look as his laughter started to die down. “They’re starting to look again.”

  
Kei grunted as he noticed that people had started to turn and face them. He could feel several inquisitive eyes staring at him. Some felt as if there was some type of dark intent behind them. He imagined they were from the Tobio and Tadashi faction.

“You’re right,” Kei indicated this to Shouyou as they both turned back to their task at hand.

“Kei, I was wondering,” Shouyou said softly. He started fidgeting as he grabbed the scissors. He began cutting the paper outlines of trees he made for decorating the desk.

“What was that?” Kei asked as he could barely hear him over the talking that resumed around them.

“Listen,” Shouyou stopped speaking for a bit, shook his head vigorously, put both hands on his cheeks harshly, and exhaled greatly. “Listen Kei,” he spoke clearly for Kei to hear him. “If you’re not doing anything over winter break, how about you spend it with me. I mean, I know it’s strange and all since we just met recently, but I just don’t want to spend Christmas alone,” Shouyou said as he continued to cut the paper mindlessly.

Kei didn’t respond immediately. He gazed at his painted ornament as the invitation from Shouyou simmered on his mind. He considered responding immediately but couldn’t get his mouth to move. After a few moments Shouyou commented.

“Well that’s fine,” Shouyou chuckled lightly. Though Kei wondered why he was doing that. “It was all sudden and out of the blue. I understand if you would rather spend it differently. Family obligations or things like that. It’s all last minute too.” Shouyou grew quiet. He finally stopped cutting the paper and just sat in a daze looking at his desk mindlessly.

“Shouyou stop,” Kei said as he reached out to Shouyou’s arm and poked him. Shouyou turned to look at Kei. Kei had to pause as Shouyou looked rather sad and out of it. Was he about to cry? “I didn’t say no, just give me some time, okay?”

“Really?!” Shouyou perked up and grabbed Kei’s arm reflexively as he started to pull back to his area. “That’s great, I really hope you can come over. It will be fun!”

That 180…wow, Kei thought to himself. One second it looked like Shouyou was going to cry, and now here he was about ready to burst out of his desk in joy. He didn’t know why he couldn’t answer now. It wasn’t like he actually had anywhere to go or any pace to be over the holidays. His parents were gone, Akiteru was somewhere out there doing whatever he was doing with his band of college dropout misfits, no way would he visit him for Christmas, and no one else was most likely doing anything worth going to their place for. He did have some expectations that the grandmother that lived next door may ask him to come over for dinner, but why spend the time with a seasoned citizen? It would be boring especially next door.

“When will you know if you can come or not?” Shouyou asked. Kei’s thoughts were brought back to the situation at hand.

“Tomorrow? Is tomorrow good?” Kei responded

“Yeah it’s!” Shouyou almost shouted but covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming loudly. “Yeah it’s fine,” he said in a voice much quieter than before. “Just let me know soon so I can,” Shouyou was cut off by the teacher banging the desk to get everyone’s attention. Lunchtime was drawing near so they were instructed to clean up. As the teacher went into a monologue about the importance of cleaning up, Shouyou reached for his bag again. He fidgeted with it but then placed it back down. Kei wondered if he would ever see what was inside. He could ask Shouyou about it or he could let him take whatever it was out when he wanted. Choosing to go the least confrontational and energy expensive route, he decided to play it cool and wait. It’s not like there was a rush or anything. He also didn’t want to deal with anything that could be stressful about it. For now, he needed to figure out what to do with his holiday, to spend or not spend the time with Shouyou, that is the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was a fun experience to pen. I think I like parts of it a lot and other parts could have been a bit better, but if I pen another holiday break themed story I know what I would do differently. In any case, I still like the Tsukishima Kei and Shouyou Hinata here and think it would be how they would be if they were in the same class and Shouyou had transferred in close to the end of the first year. To me it seemed that he has some enjoyment talking to Kei (in canon). 
> 
> In any case thanks for reading. Hopefully I can get the next part out before Dec 25th (or maybe two parts). I imagine three chapters is enough. And I apologize to Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Yachi fans (though I like imagining KageYams)


	3. Chapter 3

As Kei stepped off the train he sighed deeply. The trip to the mall was supposed to be drab and dull but now it was drab, dull, and maddeningly annoying. In front of him were groups of people cuddling while walking. They were even singing songs loudly. Kei grimaced in annoyance. If Santa Claus won’t make them happy with presents underneath the Christmas tree, then why are they happily out and about buying presents? If anything they should be at home and away from him. He cringed as he saw a mother and daughter singing about reindeers not playing games like Monopoly. Why would a reindeer even play games? He continued to entertain these thoughts until he reached his destination.

Kei stepped off the train in of the mall. As he did he shivered as he remembered his bank account balance. It was times like these that he grew jealous of people with parents. He wished he could ask his for money. Sure it was vain but he was hurting physically and mentally. Without them he lived essentially on nothing. There was enough money to at least have some decent dinners here and there and at least have lunch at school, there just was never more for anything else. To even get a music CD he desperately wanted, he had to skip lunch or at worst skip lunch and eat cup ramen for dinner for a few nights. Why did the music industry have to charge so much money for songs?! Don’t they want people like him to listen to their music? He pouted but quickly forgot such thoughts while listening to his favorite singers, sing the night away. Life was rough but he had gotten used to it. 

As he reached the prescription glasses store in the mall, he passed an interesting holiday lights display. As he stared at it he was drawn into the darkened storefront. Inside, the blinking white and blue lights outlined dinosaur-like shapes, which reminded him of the ornament Shouyou passed to him earlier in class that day. It beckoned him to enter deeper into the void. Were holiday spirits trying to tell him something? Hoping to find the answer, he ventured deeper. Curiosity had got the best of him. Instantly he felt like he was in a celebration of lights. All his worriers were washed away as he looked around. All around him, lights outlined numerous creatures catering to his love of dinosaurs were on display. He began to smile merrily. He started walking faster and faster around the store as his mouth hung open, literally drooling as he looked at the large creatures made of the holiday lights. Towering reptiles made of light were tethered to the roof of the store. Massive wings attached to long extinct birds of old were moving around the roof, occasionally dipping down causing people tall like Kei to duck. He moved dramatically to duck from one such bird, he even giggled from it clearly having fun. As he turned his head, he saw that the wall was filled with brown lights arranged like a volcano. Occasionally red lights would light up from the top of it in fashion like an eruption. As it did, other large dinosaur creatures of lights rushed away from the volcano. He loved how detailed it was with repetitions of their outlines blinking in succession on the wall. It was like they were moving away from the fire. Kei continued to move all around the store fully in love with it all. In the middle of the floor and aisles, lights and displays formed fern like structures, thick tree trunks even rose from the ground. Sound effects like dinosaurs could be heard from speakers on the racks of dinosaur products.   
Machines pumped out smoke which allowed the lights to carry. It was very immersive. Kei wondered why he had never heard of such a store. 

“Kei! Kei!! Hey!!!” Kei turned to look at where the voice was coming from. As he turned to the front entrance of the store, he saw Shouyou waving his hands merrily. Shouyou ran up to Kei.

“Whoa, what are you doing here? Shopping?” Shouyou asked. 

“No, Yes! But no, no, I’m getting new glasses!” Kei shouted. People turned to look wondering why these two boys were so loud. “I mean, I’m getting replacements for the ones that Tobio broke earlier,” he said quietly.

“Ohhhhh! I see. But this is the traveling science store, they make glasses here?” Shouyou asked as he leaned closer to Kei attempting to look beyond him and into the store.

“The store is that way!” Kei pointed swiftly. “It’s that way!” Kei said attempting to walk faster out of the store. As he reached the door, he grabbed Shouyou’s hand and dragged him back into the main mall corridor.

“What, why, the dinosaurs look so cool. Are you sure you’re done in there?” Shouyou asked as he let himself be pulled by Kei. 

“Dinosaurs aren’t cool. They’re lame. I was just looking at the lights. Holiday spirit, you know?!” Kei lied hoping Shouyou would believe it. He couldn’t have everyone in school finding out he was some super lame dinosaur enthusiast. His cold image would be threatened or worst, it would give Tobio more fuel to ruin his life with. Ah why did Shouyou have to be in this mall today! Kei wanted to scream.

“Really? I like them. I mean, Jurassic World was so fun. Indominus Rex was amazing,” Shouyou started posing like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He curled his fingers trying to imitate a claw as he angled his arms like a praying mantis ready to prey on any onlookers. He inched forward face growing more mischievous by the second. He looked like he was going to pounce on Kei. 

“Are you supposed to be Indominus?” Kei chuckled. “You look more like adorable. No creature would run from you,” Kei stopped walking and started laughing hysterically. 

“I’ll show you, I’m Indominus,” Shouyou moved closer to Kei and started clawing at his chest. Kei only giggled even harder as it started to feel like it was tickling him instead of being painful.

“I can’t Shouyou. I can’t. Please!” Kei said in between laughs. Shouyou continued to claw for a few more minutes. Kei struggled to remain upright as he squirmed around trying to free himself from being assaulted by Shouyou. The tickling grew more intense eventually leading him to fall on the floor in laughter. Shouyou just stared down laughing hard too. Tears were flowing from both their eyes. After a while, Shouyou offered his hand to Kei. Kei grabbed it and stood once again.

“Wow,” Kei said as he looked down to Shouyou.

“See I told you I would be Indominus Rex!” Shouyou said happily.

Kei chuckled. “No, that was not Indominus but it was cute.”

Shouyou made a fake pouting face as he looked at Kei. He moved his hands to his eyes, balled them up into fist, and started moving them as if he was crying. Kei chuckled loudly from the scene.

“Aw look at you, aren’t you the cutest thing ever,” Kei cooed as he lightly pinched Shouyou’s cheeks. Shouyou giggled breaking his pout instantly.

“Meanie!” Shouyou said after giggling. 

Kei wondered if there was any way for Shouyou to get any cuter. Twice, no three times now, Shouyou had done something so memorable, so unexpected, and so adorable that Kei was beginning to think this was his reward for not reacting to Tobio’s provocations. If this was the prize of enduring, then yes, sign me up any day, Kei did a fist pump as he thought this to himself.  
Shouyou swatted Kei’s hand away lightly. “Anyway, what are you doing here?” Shouyou asked.

“Well I should be getting glasses, then I’ll head home,” Kei responded as he realized they were still in the mall. Shoppers walked by with presents in hand. As he looked at some wrapped boxes in excited parents’ hands, Shouyou spoke up.

“Well, you can come around with me. I’m gift shopping today,” Shouyou stated and then added, “I mean if you’re not busy or anything.”

Kei looked at his watch. The next train wouldn’t be departing for the next hour. He sighed as his normal routine was continuing to be thrown off. The trip to the mall had already occupied more time than he wanted. Being away from his comfort zone, the safe haven offered by his apartment, was starting to get to him. He thought of rushing back home but then realized that he would have to spend the time alone waiting for the train, which would only happen if the glasses store was fast making his next pair of glasses. He looked to Shouyou whose eyes were sparkling in anticipation. He attempted to respond to him and say no, but he just couldn’t. It was as if some force inside of him was preventing him from saying it. Since he was already out, why not entertain Shouyou for a bit? It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy Shouyou’s presence and it would help him pass the time. 

“Just let me get new glasses first,” Kei carefully said. 

Shouyou fist pumped excitedly.

“Calm down, Indominus,” Kei said as he smirked.

“I am calm!” Shouyou shouted. People turned to look at the commotion. This prompted Kei grab Shouyou’s hand. He pulled him off in the direction of the glasses store before a scene could be made again.

As Kei pulled Shouyou into the glasses store, he quickly let go of him so he could go to the counter alone. 

“Ms. Shimizu, I need to bother you one more time,” Kei said as he looked to the female receptionist. She turned around swiftly and smiled at Kei.

“Let me guess, you need new glasses?” She said softly. 

“Yes, but….” Kei said as he leaned down and closer to her. “I don’t know if I have enough for it. You know…”

“Is Akiteru still not sending you any money? He’s wrong for that,” Kiyoko said as she typed Kei’s information into the computer. 

“He needs to pull himself together. I know things fell apart but it’s been several years now. And to just leave you like that when your parents died.” She paused typing and shook her head.

“Well looking at my account he isn’t sending money. I haven’t talked to him in a while now,” Kei responded somberly as he kept leaning on the counter.

“You should try contacting him. See how he’s doing. But you seem to be doing well these days.” She smiled as she looked up from the terminal and stared at Shouyou. “You got yourself a friend. Good for you.”

“…” Kei turned to look at Shouyou too. He was trying on glasses. 

“You go with him. I’ll let you know when I’m done,” she said.

“Payment?” Kei asked.

“Let me see. Ah there it is. It seems Mr. Takeda added you to his insurance so you appear to be covered by it. I’ll just need $25 from you. Be sure to thank him,” she said.

“Oh really? Thanks. I thought it would be a few hundred dollars,” Kei sighed in relief. He handed her his broken glasses and payment information and walked over to Shouyou.

“Kei how about these?” Shouyou asked as he turned to Kei. He was wearing a bright orange pair of plastic rimmed aviators. 

“Hah. I think those match your hair well, but…” Kei said as he turned chuckling.

“But what?” Shouyou asked as he adjusted the frames. 

“That’s too much, Shouyou. Do you want people to think you’re a tool?” Kei was still chuckling.

“No but these are too big I think,” Shouyou took them off.

“How about these?” Kei asked as he handed Shouyou a pair of glasses. He went for something much smaller and more natural.

“I like them!” Shouyou said excitedly as he put them on. He turned to the mirror and rubbed his hand around the orange and white striped metal frames. The lens area were eye socket sized rectangles which accentuated Shouyou’s eyes. As he continued to look in the mirror with them on Kei grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

“Now those are really nice. They really bring out your eye color. Look at that brown,” Kei continued to grip his shoulders and leaned in closer to Shouyou. He put his hands on the glasses and adjusted them on Shouyou. Shouyou appeared to stop breathing as Kei was close. Kei continued to gaze on in awe at Shouyou. “If you ever need glasses, you need to get these.”

“Ha, I’ll, I’ll remember that,” Shouyou said as he turned around taking the glasses off. “Oh how about you, I think you should try these on.” Shouyou picked up the zebra stripped large frame thick plastic glasses and handed them to Kei. Kei cringed from how awful they looked. 

“Shouyou, who would ever wear those?” Kei asked. He didn’t touch the glasses.

“Someone has to wear them, why else would they make them?” Shouyou said as serious as ever. Kei wondered if he logically thought that was sound. Shouyou thrust his hand out to Kei.

“I’m not putting those things on!” Kei exclaimed as he folded his arms. 

“Fine, I’ll put them on you myself,” Shouyou stated.

“I’d like to see you try,” Kei countered as he continued to keep his arms folded. He stood up a bit taller as an effort to keep Shouyou from trying to reach him.

“No fair,” Shouyou stated as he raised his hands up. He tried to put them on Kei’s face but he couldn’t reach his head.

“Told you, Shouyou!” Kei said triumphantly. 

“I’m not going down without a fight,” Shouyou said. This time he jumped. Kei was shocked to see how high Shouyou jumped. He couldn’t imagine how high he would have jumped if he had a running lead. It was in this split second that Shouyou managed to place the glasses on Shouyou’s head. Though they were barely on his head awkwardly he had done it. The look of success emanated from Shouyou’s face. Kei was temporarily blinded and immobilized but laughed. Whether it was out of surprise from what Shouyou did or from the absurdity of the situation he didn’t know, but he had to admit, it was something special. 

“Fine, you win,” Kei said as he took off his sports glasses and put the zebra design framed ones over his eyes. He bent over to look in the mirror and face palmed. “Shouyou these are terrible.” 

“Wow those are…” Shouyou struggled to utter anything coherent. As Kei turned around to look at him squinting to see his face, he noticed Shouyou was turning red. Shouyou burst out laughing so loud that even Ms. Shimizu at the counter turned to look. 

“Those are reall…those really are…help meeee!!!” Shouyou fell on the floor laughing way too much. 

“Shouyou, you’re really unbelievable. I can’t believe I let you do that. I really. I really really can’t,” Kei said as he stood there looking down at Shouyou rolling from side to side in laughter. Kei was struggling to remain serious enough to chastise Shouyou, but couldn’t hold it in either. He started to chuckle. He covered his mouth to try to muffle the sounds but couldn’t. “Screw it,” he said as he let the laughs out as well. As soon as he started snorting, Ms. Shimizu walked over.

“You two are sure having fun,” she said while smiling. She immediately reached to take the glasses off of Kei’s head and handed him his sports glasses back. 

“Sor, sorry!” Shouyou said in between laughing while he stood up. He bowed while chuckling softly, the occasionally loud laugh popping out infrequently.

“Shouyou control yourself,” Kei said as he did likewise. “Thank you, Ms. Shimizu.”

“I will need a bit more time. Perhaps you could do some other shopping?” she said politely. 

“Oh that’s right, Kei! I need to shop,” Shouyou bolted right up and grabbed Kei’s hand. “Come on.” He pulled Kei right out the store.

“Be back in an hour!” Ms. Shimizu said loudly as the boys rushed off out of the store. Shouyou waved back to her as they entered the busy corridor of the mall.

“Where do you even need to go?” Kei asked as he continued to follow Shouyou. 

“To a store,” Shouyou said.

“Clearly, what else is would there be in a mall?” Kei laughed to himself. 

“Anyway you’ll see,” Shouyou responded as he continued to lead Kei forward. They walked for a few minutes and entered a store that clearly caught Shouyou’s attention. They stood in front of the store for a few seconds taking in the wide assortment of commercially decorated Christmas trees, elves, stacks of presents, and large candy canes. Shouyou walked excitedly. He led Kei to a section of this specialty store filled with doodads, thingamabobbers, and other assorted doohickeys. Kei looked puzzled at some of the sprockets and lockets on display, what a waste of money he thought. Kei picked up a puffy red hat with a spinning top on it and laughed. Thinking of getting payback for earlier he turned to hand it to Shouyou. He put it back down as he realized Shouyou wasn’t beside him anymore. Where did he go?

Kei walked around the store for a few minutes trying to find him. He kept getting distracted as he noticed kids and adults playing with the goods on the shelves. Large balls bounced and rolled around the store. Kids in short little mini santa helper’s outfits strolled around the toy section, while adults wore hats of elves ears and the traditional holiday garb. Briefly distracted for a bit he followed the kids to where they came from in the store. Once he reached the seasonally designed Christmas section, a thought occurred to him, “shouldn’t I get a present for Shouyou?” He ignored his plans to save his money for the next newest CD as he quickly grabbed something of interest off the shelves. He smiled at imagining Shouyou’s expression from receiving the gift. After a few minutes, he continued his search for Shouyou. His searched ended in vain as he couldn’t find where he went. Giving up, he went to the counter and checked out. For some reason he thought of getting it boxed and gift wrapped. Sure it cost a few dollars more but it would really be worth it. 

“There you are Kei! What you get?” Shouyou asked. Kei jumped forward a bit in shock.

“Stop doing that!” he responded as he turned around.

“Doing what?” Shouyou asked with one of his puzzled expressions.

“That!” Kei said frustrated at being surprised yet again. 

“What is “That”?” Shouyou continued to look confused. Kei face palmed once more.

“You know what that is!” Kei shouted.

“No, I mean THAT!” Shouyou said dragging out “that” as he pointed to the shiny red foiled wrapped box with a red and white ribbon on it on the counter. 

“Oh!” Kei said as he turned around to the counter and grabbed his box. He quickly looked at the bow to make sure there was nothing on the label. “It’s a gift?”

“Oh you had to shop too!” Shouyou said as he peered at the box more closely. “Who’s it for?”

“None of your business!” Kei said as he held the box closer to his chest.

“Rude!” Shouyou said as he tried to grab the box.

“No, hand’s off!” Kei said as he held tighter. Shouyou’s hold was stronger and he managed to get the box out of Kei’s hand.

“Hey there’s nothing on the label!” Shouyou said as he inspected the blank label. 

“I told you. I’m not telling. More importantly, weren’t you getting gifts?” Kei asked as he took the box back. He asked for a bag from the worker at the counter as Shouyou looked around.

“I did get them,” Shouyou responded. 

“Hmm,” Kei sounded as he looked to Shouyou’s hands. He didn’t see anything in them.

“I sent them back home with my, anyway, there’s one more store I want to go to. We have time right?” Shouyou said.

Kei wondered why he avoided the question but nodded in agreement as he followed Shouyou out the store. 

“Right here! Let’s go in,” Shouyou said excitedly as they walked into the book store. Kei was about to comment that Shouyou looked like the last person he would expect to read books but then didn’t say anything as he followed him into the comics & graphic novels section. Of course Shouyou would be a comics reader.

“Yes!!! They have the newest volume. I’ve been waiting for this day so much,” Shouyou jumped up and down as he held the 72nd volume of his favorite hot blooded ninja series. Kei was familiar with it but hadn’t read it yet.

“You’re so excited,” Kei remarked as he looked at Shouyou.

“You don’t understand how long I’ve been waiting for this. This arc was so good especially when, wait do you read it too?” Shouyou asked.

“I’m a few volumes behind,” Kei said.

“Oh good, I almost said a spoiler! You need to read it. I have every volume now, I can bring some if you want to read them at school,” Shouyou went back to browse the shelf as he spoke. 

“Maybe,” Kei said clearly distracted by the shelf too. He picked up a sports comic that caught his eye.

“Oh I like that one two, the grand king is one of the best characters,” Shouyou said as he picked up a volume with a team wearing a white and teal collared shirt on behind a volleyball net.

“Really? I prefer the king myself, natural talent is so good,” Kei opened the book to flip through trying to find a certain panel. 

“But the grand king is more talented, the king had nothing on him. And the grand king’s teamwork is so much better,” Shouyou grew more animated as he turned to Kei. 

“But his personality is awful. He’s so annoying. At least the king is more muted and calm,” Kei stopped looking at the book as he focused on Shouyou.

“The king is so mean, how can anyone like a mean character? There’s already enough mean people in school. I don’t want to read about mean people,” Shouyou said angrily. 

“I mean yeah, but this is fiction. It’s nice to run away from it,” Kei looked at him.

“But he does remind me of someone,” Shouyou looked down solemnly.

“Yeah,” Kei said barely more audible than a whisper.

“Have they always been like that? What did you even do to him?” Shouyou asked.

“Look let’s just talk about that later okay. I’d rather spend my time out thinking of happier things,” Kei placed the book back on the shelf harshly as he moved on to another section of the store leaving Shouyou behind. Shouyou stood there and looked at him go. He put the book back on the shelf and silently followed him from the distance. 

Kei browsed the nonfiction section of the store to quickly take his mind off of the question Shouyou asked. To think that even here away from school he would have to confront those feelings on his classmates and temporarily relive the pain and suffering they were causing him, Kei sighed heavily. Fortunately, his hand brushed a new book he had never encountered before. He lifted it up with a huff and carried it to the nearest table. The cover of the book was literally begging him to open it. As he did he immediately braced himself for the images he was seeing. As a hardcore fan of dinosaurs he was shocked to see such marvelous artistic renderings of some of his favorite creatures in their natural habitats. Sure some of it wasn’t based on real science but it was still something to behold. He started to turn to tell Shouyou to look at some of the photos but then he had to catch himself. If Shouyou found him geeking out to such a thing what would he say? Kei blushed as he closed the book. He looked at the price and shook his head in disappointment. It far exceeded his meager budget for the month, no not just one month but six months.   
He went to put the book back on the shelf.

“I’m sorry Kei!” Shouyou said from directly behind him. Kei jumped yet again. 

“Dang it Shouyou!” Kei said as he was sprawled against the bookshelf scared out of his wits.

“I didn’t mean to bring it up but it’s just been on my mind. The way they, never mind,” Shouyou stopped as Kei hand waved. 

“I know, I know, but later. It’s almost winter break we can talk then,” Kei said. 

“Really?” Shouyou moved closer to Kei as if he didn’t hear what he said. 

“Yeah, we are working on that project together, remember? We have to see each other over the break,” Kei said. Shouyou’s shoulders slumped back. 

“Oh,” Shouyou said less excited than before. “Okay, well I’m done here, shouldn’t we go check your glasses?” Shouyou asked after a few moments. 

“Definitely,” Kei said.

“Oh, why were you red from reading that book?” Shouyou asked as they walked out the store.

“I-I-I, Y-you’re imagining things!” Kei said as he moved his hands frantically. 

“No, you clearly were. You didn’t have some pervy book hidden there did you? People do that when they go to bookstores you know,” Shouyou said mischievously.

“Are you speaking from experience or…,” Kei said as he smirked.

“N-n-no, I’m not pervy, and I’m not really interested in those type of relat, anyway enough about me, it was about you,” Shouyou said as he lightly hit Kei on the arm.

“I told you, I wasn’t red from the book,” Kei said as he started walking a bit faster. Where is the glasses store he wondered? Anything to get him away from Shouyou’s inquiry would be good.

“Ha! You do admit you were red though,” Shouyou said triumphantly. 

“Bah!!!” Kei said. The store was in sight.

“Welcome back,” Ms. Shimizu said. Kei quickly signaled to Shouyou to wait somewhere in the store while he went to collect his glasses from her.

“Thank you,” Kei said as he picked up the fresh new pair of glasses in their new case.

“No problem. Just be careful from now on okay. I saw your glasses and there’s no way something like that was an accident. If you’re being bullied speak up,” she said quietly.

“I’m trying to, but you know,” Kei whispered.

“No excuses Kei, I don’t want you getting hurt. You have a good head on your shoulders, you don’t deserve the treatment,” she said sternly. Kei looked her in the eyes and nodded.

“I can handle it, you know,” He said. He thought of telling her that it didn’t really matter. It’s not like he hasn’t been treated that way before. She reached for Kei’s hands and held them.

“I wish things had worked out better. Akiteru really should be there with you. You don’t deserve all this. You really don’t.” She rubbed his hands calmly. “He just needs more time.”

“He’s had plenty of time. It’s been three years now. Three long years, Ms. Shimizu,” Kei said harshly. He looked annoyed.

“Sometimes people need more time. I didn’t know your parent’s death would affect him that much. He used to be such a great guy in college. But then when he…I wish I could have stopped him, I really do. Maybe things would have turned out differently,” she spoke guiltily. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s his, we all have our own lives to live. It’s just his affects not only him but me. And I have to do all I can to not turn out like him,” Kei responded as he looked at her.

“Do you really think so? Anyway, Kei, just try to hang on. I know things will get better. He’ll come around,” she reassured him but he shrugged. “I’m glad for you though. That was the first time I’ve seen you smile in a long time.” At this point she was turned facing Shouyou who was making funny faces in the mirror.

Kei started to turn red, could Shouyou be any more embarrassing at this point in time? Wait he didn’t want to even entertain the thought.

“Come on, don’t be shy. Who is he to you?” She asked as she poked him.

“A classmate,” he said softly.

“Oh, only a classmate? Nothing closer?” she chuckled. 

Kei didn’t respond but chuckled too.

“That’s nice, and he looks like a great guy. Introduce me some time,” she winked at Kei.

“Maybe,” he said quickly.

“If you ever need anything don’t be afraid to ask. And Kei, enjoy your winter break. Get out the apartment sometime. I know you just sit in there whenever you’re not in school. Do something with him, okay?”

“Yes, Ms. Shimizu!” he said ready and willing to do just that.

“Good. Tell Mr. Takeda I said hi sometime,” she said.

“I will whenever I see him again, you know how busy he is,” Kei responded as he walked towards Shouyou. Ms. Shimizu smiled as she saw him go towards Shouyou. She looked on pleased to see Kei smiling and laughing with Shouyou as he tried on the glasses and a few more pairs. 

After fifteen minutes the boys found themselves at the entrance to the mall. It had gotten pretty late and Kei indicated to Shouyou that he really needed to get home. Dinner had to be made and he still had to do homework. 

“Thanks for sticking with me Kei, it was fun,” Shouyou said. 

“No problem, it’s not like I had much else to do,” Kei responded as he reloaded money on his train ticket card.

“I wish we could have ate too but you’re busy. Maybe next time?” 

“Perhaps,” Kei said though he didn’t know if there would be a next time. Though of more concern was if he would even have money to spare to eat out at a restaurant with a friend for even dinner. There were a few things he had lined up to buy so spending extra on a pricy dinner was out of the question. It would have to be a few months from now anyway, the gift cost him a bit more than he had expected. 

“Oh awesome. Anyway don’t forget about tomorrow. I’ll be dying to know if you can spend time with me over the break and Christmas or not. Bye,” Shouyou waved to Kei as he started walking in the direction of the parking lot. Kei waved back and then went to face the train.

The train arrived swiftly. Kei gripped his bag tightly as he boarded the coach. The train was empty which allowed him to get a window seat. As he sat, he leaned his head on the window and exhaled. As the trained left the station he gazed at the night sky as the train sped on by. His thoughts turned to Shouyou. He reflected on his time with him at the mall and he chuckled remembering some of the silly things they did. Perhaps he enjoyed Shouyou more than he expected or maybe it was the change of pace but he noticed in the window’s reflection that he was smiling to himself. He thought it silly that he was making Shouyou wait for an answer but he realized something, he really did like Shouyou and wanted to spend some more time with him. Maybe he could sacrifice leaving his apartment for a few days and spend it with Shouyou. Though he thought it was probably too late to say no, why else did he buy presents for him. He gripped his bag tightly and dozed off, smile on his face as he slept for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays and happy New Year. This story may last a tad bit longer than I planned but it should be well worth it in the end. I think just three chapters until it will conclude.
> 
> And I feel a bit sad that I wasn't able to time their Christmas and such with IRL Christmas and such but well its still a winter story so a few days or weeks off won't really matter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kei casually peeked into the classroom before entering. He poked his head in and looked to the right. Because of the decorating from the previous day, a tall and bushy Christmas tree adorned with many ornaments blocked his view to the right. He nearly forgot what he was doing as he took a few moments to absorb the full majesty of the tree. There was a bright fluorescent green star on the top of the tree. It shined so intensely that he could feel the heat from it. The opening of the door caused many of the bells in the flamboyantly painted red, pink, and green ball shaped ornaments to jingle. Candy cane shaped chimes chimed melodiously as the branches swayed in the gentle wind generated. Around the tree, lots of bright green, icy blue, bright white, and fire red lights pulsated to enhance the scene. Under the tree, wrapped boxes with bows and various colored wrapping paper with pictures of presents, sleighs, reindeer, and snowman sat on puffy white cotton on the floor. Orange hair in Kei’s periphery caused him to lose focus on the tree and turn his head in the hair’s direction. As he looked, he made eye contact with Shouyou who was standing over his desk. Shouyou blushed lightly, clasped his hands together, and hurried back to his own seat. As he sat he appeared to be fidgeting around and trying to whistle. Sadly the sound made was a hollow airy sound. Kei chuckled as it seemed as if he was like a kid who was trying to imitate a friend whistling but couldn’t. Kei nodded his head in acknowledgment and entered the room calmly. With Shouyou there, he knew that Tobio and Tadashi were nowhere in sight. 

Kei entered the classroom and sat at his desk. As he did, he looked over to Shouyou. Shouyou had been looking at Kei anxiously, but then swiftly turned his head away from him once he looked his way. He continued to fidget ceaselessly. He kept twiddling his thumbs. His foot tapped the ground vigorously making Kei almost wonder if he needed to go to the bathroom. Kei leaned over to poke Shouyou. As he did Shouyou, jumped up and knocked his seat backwards. He shrieked in response as he quickly bent up and down swiftly to apologize to the seat next to him. Several girls in the front of the class chuckled for there was actually no one beside Shouyou. Shouyou continued to bow and apologize seemingly unaware of how silly it looked. 

“Shouyou!” Kei said as he stood up. Shouyou stopped mid bow essentially frozen on the spot. “There is no one over there. Are you okay?”

“Oh really? Of course,” Shouyou responded as he nervously laughed. He made a half turn and picked up his chair as he continued to look away from Kei.

Kei bent over to help him place the chair back at the desk. Shouyou immediately let go of the chair and turned away. The chair fell back to the floor with a metallic clang.

“Is something wrong?” Kei asked as he picked up the downed chair.

“No, of course not, nothing’s wrong,” Shouyou said quickly. “Everything’s peachy, perfect, and wonderful! See!” Shouyou nervously chuckled again as he turned to face Kei. He pointed to his wide smile. He then faced away fast, sitting down quickly.

Kei hummed in wonder. He thought Shouyou would be one of the last people to say something like “peachy.” Though he expected Shouyou to be the one to point at his own smile as if Kei couldn’t see it on his face, he knew something was definitely wrong with Shouyou. Even in this short little time he’s known him, he knew this was abnormal behavior for the boy. Kei walked over to the front of Shouyou’s desk, squatted, and looked him right in the eye. Shouyou fidgeted nervously as he avoided eye contact. 

“Shouyou,” Kei called out calmly. Shouyou resisted the urge to look at him.

“Shouyou,” Kei repeated, this time Shouyou’s eyes met his temporarily but then looked away.

“Shouyou,” Kei spoke softly. Shouyou’s eyes met his and stayed locked on.

“What do you need, Kei?” Shouyou spoke slowly and nervously.

“I need for you to stop acting weird, okay?” Kei stood up and ruffled Shouyou’s hair as he did this. Shouyou reached for Kei’s arms to get him to stop but it was pointless. Kei continued to do it for a few moments and then walked back to his desk.

“I’m not acting weird. It’s just…” Shouyou looked away, “just look inside your desk. I’m going to get some water.” Shouyou immediately stood up to walk to the door.

“Hold up, wait a minute,” Kei stated as he grabbed Shouyou’s arm preventing him from leaving. 

“Kei!” Shouyou groaned as he couldn’t break away from Kei’s grasp. When Kei wouldn’t let go he sat back down. 

“I’ll go to my desk and see what this is, you stay here,” Kei responded as he gently let go of Shouyou’s arm.

“Fine, you win,” Shouyou puffed his cheeks as he crossed his arms. 

Kei went back to his desk and sat down. As he did, he noticed Shouyou tense up ever so slightly. As he reached into his desk to fumble around for what he was looking for, he glanced to Shouyou. Shouyou appeared to be holding his breath. Kei thought of teasing him a bit about it but decided not to. He had to admit he was growing more curious about it by the second. 

“Hmmm,” Kei hummed as his fingers brushed against the envelope. He grasped it and pulled it out. Shouyou turned to look at him and began to shake back and forth as Kei pulled the envelope. 

Kei placed the traditional card sized envelope on his desk and examined it. He noted the surprisingly neat handwriting of his name. The letters “K”, “E,” and “I” were written in very large orange and black letters. He was impressed that they were stripped too even. How much time did Shouyou put into the lettering he thought. He continued to examine it and noted that the candy canes and snowflakes were drawn all around the letters. He turned it around and looked at the back of the envelope and noticed the happy snowman face sticker covering the spot where the flap meets the base of the envelope. This side was decorated with stickers with mistletoes, more ball shaped ornaments, and “Deck The Halls” stickers all over. Kei coughed at the holiday spirt emanating from the letter. He held it away from him as if it was a poisonous viper ready to bite him. He dropped it upon seeing this as if was the most unappealing thing he had ever seen. He grimaced from it and wondered why Shouyou would pick something so gaudy and tacky to give him. 

Shouyou saddened when he noticed Kei place the letter onto the desk. He started to whimper when Kei looked uninterested in the letter. The sounds caused Kei to look his way. As he did, he noticed that he was still pouting. 

“Kei, please,” Shouyou whined.

“Do I really?” Kei answered sounding annoyed. 

“Yes, come on, please,” Shouyou begged. 

“Really?” Kei said again. Though he didn’t want to, his hand inched closer to the envelope. 

Shouyou shuffled and moved closer to Kei grabbing his arm, shaking him, and moving it closer to the envelope. “Yes!”  
Kei giggled in surprise and let Shouyou guide his arm to the envelope. As he touched it, Shouyou quickly moved back to his desk shaking nervously. 

Kei picked it up and opened it. He pulled the light blue card out. The card was full of glitter falling all over his desk and dotting his hands. He noted the large glimmering snowflakes on the cover, the sparkling blue glitter reflecting the light, and a snow covered landscape filling the background. It was a fitting card for the season and one that didn’t immediately turn him away from reading further. As he continued to look at it he noticed out the corner of his eye that Shouyou was staring down at his desk intensely. It looked as if Shouyou was afraid to turn and watch Kei. 

Kei read the card and looked to Shouyou in shock. He turned back and read it again. Kei didn’t know how to respond. He ignored the stock card well wishes of good tidings of the season highlighting how thankful the author was for the time with friends in the Yuletide season. He was about to read the personalized message at the bottom and instead looked at what slid out the card and onto his desk. There were two tickets inside. One for a train ride to the countryside going deep into the mountains and another one for a stay in a private cabin and hot spring on the slopes for the week of Christmas and New Year’s Day. Kei was caught off guard by this generous offer from Shouyou. He held the tickets up to get Shouyou’s attention but was then distracted by two figures standing between them. 

“Oh what’s this?!” Tobio stated as he plucked the tickets from Kei’s hand. 

“Are these for a date with someone?” Tadashi said as he looked at the card on the desk and then back to Tobio. He smirked as he saw a grin begin to appear on Tobio’s face.

“Who would date this trash?” Tobio pushed Kei’s head down as he waved the tickets in the air. Tadashi laughed. 

“Oh he has nothing to say?” Tadashi added as Kei sat in silence.

Kei thought to respond but didn’t know what to say. If he responded he wondered if it would ruin everything for Shouyou. He could imagine Shouyou breaking down in tears as his simple token of friendship was ruined by such a terrible moment. He kept telling himself to stay calm, stay calm and wait for this to be over. They would eventually get tired. 

“Let’s see where he’s going?” Tobio read the name of the resort on the tickets out loud and took a step back in shock. Tadashi walked over to look and similarly fell backwards.

“Wow you’re that rich and you didn’t even tell us? No wonder you acted like that. Too good for us aye?” Tobio growled as he moved back to Kei and slapped the tickets on Kei’s head a few times. “Share some of the money with us will yah!” 

Instead of blocking his head, Kei moved one of his hands over to the card, hoping to keep the name of the gifter a secret from Tobio. He could only imagine how embarrassed Shouyou would feel if it was revealed that he was the one that gave him the tickets. Kei inched his hand slightly forward but then he was hit harder than he expected on the head. He winced in pain, moving his hand to his head in case he was hit again. This movement caused Tobio to look down. He noticed the card unattended in front of Kei and quickly snatched it before Kei could grab it. Kei hit his fist on the desk in anger, angry at himself for leaving it sitting right there. 

“There he is. He’s finally responding. It looked like you hit a nerve,” Tadashi chuckled as he moved even closer to Tobio. “Read the card, read the card!” he said excitedly. Tadashi looked as if he was about to receive a batch of candy canes as he bounced on his feet while he stood near Tobio.

Kei groaned and then said “Shut up, Tadashi.” Tadashi stopped laughing, paused, and turned to look at Kei. His smile quickly faded as he starred. He almost hit Kei on his head, but Tadashi stuck his arm out to hold him back. Tadashi looked to Tobio wondering why he stopped him but as he followed Tobio pointed, he realized what was going to happen. The smile returned to Tadashi’s face. Tobio continued to smile and proceeded to open the card. He started to read it. His voice was loud enough for everyone else in the class. 

“Frosty froze frequently, furthermore fell,” Tobio said and then paused. He tried to say the next part but just kept mouthing as if he were trying to form an “F” sound but couldn’t. After a minute had passed he continued. “Frosty froze frequently, furthermore fell on frozen frost, fr fr fr,” Again he paused as he struggled to say the next part. He almost said another word but then stopped, he was getting caught up in the words again. A few other students in the class started chuckling loudly, but then quieted down once Tadashi and Tobio sent them an evil glare. Tadashi repositioned himself to look over Tobio’s shoulder and examined the card before Tobio continued. Tobio started again, “frosty froze frequently, furthermore fell on frozen frost fr frfrfr!” Tobio growled in anger as he realized he wouldn’t be able to say the next word.

“Freezing his fiddly thumbs,” Tadashi said before Tobio could get angry. 

Loud laughter was heard after Tadashi finished. Both he and Tobio looked for the source of the laughter. As they noticed students in class who were turned facing away from them somewhat shaking, they turned around finally able to identify where the sound was coming from. They looked down and saw Kei clutching his stomach as he bent over with tears streaming down his eyes. He had taken his glasses off to wipe his eyes as he kept laughing. Kei’s laughter served as the impetus for the rest of the class to finally start laughing as well. Tobio and Tadashi looked all around them and noticed both male and female students laughing or giggling. The student’s weren’t even facing them but the sounds could clearly be heard. 

Tobio grew anger and stomped his foot. He snarled loudly which caused students to try to stifle their laughter. The sound caused Kei too, to attempt to quiet down but he struggled. 

Tadashi winced as Tobio reeled his arm and fist backwards. 

Time slowed to a standstill as Kei looked at Tobio’s arm. Kei thought his life flashed before his very eyes. Kei immediately began to regret some of the more recent moments in his life. From the day he arrived in class he felt like an outsider unable to relate to the other students. Broke, abandoned, and left to essentially raise himself under a teacher who took it upon themself to be his guardian and offer a place to stay, he imagined he was unique. No one else in the class was in this type of situation. Everyone else was so lucky, so blessed to have a normal traditional family structure, caring siblings, and any and all things they could ask for. Him? Well he just had his meager allowance, little to no games or anything, and his brother? Akiteru was having the time of his life with his friends who were out and about doing any and all things that didn’t have to do with college. Kei was lucky to talk to him in a season. With all this weighing him down every day, Kei tried to keep it all in, but constantly it caused him to either lash out at others or to clam up and keep to himself. It was no surprise at why he became the one who people in class hated. He teared up when he realized he was such a failure at relationships. He remembered how this recent event started with him saying some harsh words to Shouyou, Shouyou tearing up, and then Tobio and Tadashi taking things to the extreme through misunderstandings and making Kei pay for being the failure that he was. As Kei realized that what goes around comes around, he started to accept that he fully deserved this. He looked on at Tobio’s fist as it came flying towards him in full acceptance and anticipation of the impact that was about to come. 

As Tobio’s fist came flying towards Kei, it completely stopped. Kei looked and was shocked to see another hand blocking Tobio’s hand. Had Tadashi suddenly had a change of heart? Kei wondered. No that couldn’t be it, he was too attached to Tobio’s hip to want to block him from doing that. He looked up and noticed the short slim arm connected to the smaller older middle school sized boy whose cute head was covered in the bright orange hair he had grown familiar with. He gulped as he noticed that it was Shouyou. Yes Shouyou had stood up and blocked the hand that was ready to deliver impending destruction to his face. Why would Shouyou do such a thing? Didn’t he know what could happen? Wasn’t he afraid of what Tobio would do? This couldn’t turn out like the other day where he caught Tobio off guard causing him to stumble back into the desk. No this would be different. Kei tried to stand, he gripped his desk, hoping to use it to hoist himself up but his arms suddenly lost strength. He gripped but couldn’t stand as his legs grew weak too. All he could do was panic.

All Kei could do was turn to look. He looked up and saw Tobio’s fearful eyes. However, unlike last time, Tobio held his ground. He shivered but still stood strong, fist held firmly in place by Shouyou’s hand. Shouyou held Tobio’s fist strongly. Kei could only imagine how Shouyou’s eyes look. He felt something come over him like a chill that made him shiver. He imagined killing intent emanating from Shouyou. Shouyou wasn’t about to something everyone would regret would he? Kei wished he could stand. Stand, stand up Kei kept saying to himself. Sadly nothing happened. 

Other students looked at the scene in dire anticipation. Shouyou’s eyes were locked on Tobio. Tobio’s eyes were locked on Shouyou. Tadashi stood back silently both eyes glancing back and forth from both boys. Kei looked back and forth between all three. Everyone was silent as tensions rose, nearly boiling over the hot pot of feelings. The scene that everyone had been waiting for was about to happen right before their very eyes. Who would win, and who would lose? No one knew.

“Get out of my way, now!” Tobio snarled as his hand continued to be enclosed in Shouyou’s.

“No, you need to sit down and leave Kei alone! Now,” Shouyou growled as he gripped Tobio’s hand harder. Tobio winced as the pressure increased on his hand.

“Now. Now. Calm down Shouyou. We don’t mean any harm! See,” Tadashi said calmly waving his hands as a sign of peace as he timidly walked closer.

“If you didn’t mean any harm you would have treated Kei better. No, you would have treated me better too,” Shouyou shouted and gripped Tobio’s hand even harder. Tobio gritted his teeth and continued to stay standing even though the pain was getting harder to bear. Shouyou was shaking now clearly angered. Tadashi yelped and quickly jumped behind Tobio using his body as a shield from Shouyou.

“And why would we do that? Anyone with Kei is with trash. You don’t know the things he’s done before you got here. You don’t know what we’ve been through,” Tobio responded ferociously coming off angry and annoyed.

“I don’t care about what he did. I care about the here and now. Just because he did something that you don’t like doesn’t mean you need to treat him this bad,” Shouyou pushed Tobio’s hand forward causing him to stumble backwards. He bumped into Tadashi who let out another welp but supported Tobio in the process.

“He needs to pay. And the only way he can pay for what he’s done is if I punish him,” Tobio said. He lashed his arm out but it narrowly went over Shouyou’s head. Murmurs started to be heard from other students in the room as he said this. Kei wondered if Tobio truly believed what he said. Why did he feel that he needed to be the one to exact punishment for whatever Kei’s action were? In fact, Kei wondered what he even did to Tobio to deserve “punishment” that was so long lasting. They had only been in school for not even six months after all. 

“Why do YOU need to punish us?” Shouyou stepped even closer to Tobio getting close to his face. He continued to hit him with provocative questions. At each one Tobio winched pain visible on his face at the accusations. Kei noted that he looked as if no one had every spoke back to him before. Shouyou asked “Who put you in charge of doing that? Have you ever thought of just asking him to apologize?” 

Tobio was speechless as he stood there looking down to the other boy. The murmuring grew louder as students began to discuss what Shouyou said. The boys who usually hung around Tobio were whispering too. 

“Kei is one of your classmates. He’s another person too,” Shouyou said as a smile began creeping on his face as his eyes became watery. He began to speak faster, “He’s a great, funny, nice guy. He has a great smile. He has a wonderful laugh. He is smart. He is warm. He is welcoming. He is everything,” Shouyou had tears running down his face as he continued to compliment Kei. “If you had only just taken the time to get to know him. Then you wouldn’t need to do all this. All you had to do was talk to him. Why couldn’t you just do that?” Shouyou was now very close to Tobio and was lightly pounding his fist into Tobio’s chest as he continued to cry. Tobio looked down in utter defeat unsure of what to do or what to say. 

Kei simply looked on in shock at the scene. Who was this person that Shouyou was describing? He was completely foreign to Kei. In what way was he a “great,” “funny”, or “nice,” guy? He didn’t remember doing anything great. Sure he thought of what was the right thing to do in situations when people were being taken advantaged, short changed, gypped, or otherwise cheated, but rarely did he ever act on those instincts. In fact, to others in the class, he never did such a thing. Funny, well he may have made students chuckle from his antics with the teacher but never anything with students. No one wanted to hang out with him, work together with him in any assignment, or even reach out to him afterschool. And nice? Kei almost wanted to laugh, if he was a nice guy he wouldn’t be in this situation right now. He thought that he would probably be there and friends with someone like Tadashi, an otherwise decent guy who seemed easily persuaded by someone like Tobio. He wondered what did he really see in Tobio like that, or rather what was his relationship with him that allowed Tobio to be persuaded easily by someone like Tadashi? Smart? Well Kei thought that was true, he had constantly been in the higher ranks on class assignments and never got questions wrongs whenever the teacher wrestled an answer out of him but no one really cared about who the smartest student was. Warm? Impossible, he could smile but he chose to not do it in front of the students. Maybe he did it to people that weren’t in the class but he didn’t think so. He had nothing to really smile and be warm about when he had all these other internal and external problems to deal with in his life. If he had more money than maybe he would feel warm because he wouldn’t have to be fretting over eating cup noodles for dinner again. Welcoming and everything? The last one left Kei the most stunned. What did Shouyou mean by that, had his time with Shouyou left that much of an impression on him that he felt changed? He had no idea what type of background Shouyou came from but if he felt this way then Kei wondered if perhaps he too had a similar upbringing that he did. Though maybe it meant more that he was the first one at the school he felt connected with on a friendship level. No one in class reached out to Shouyou so they were two peas in a pod. Rather than fend for themselves they stuck together. Through thick and thin they would get through it all. You couldn’t have one without having the other. Is this truly how Shouyou felt? Before Kei could continue Tobio finally spoke.

“It never, I mean, I guess, but….” Tobio said softly. He looked to Tadashi for help. Tadashi shrugged as he looked down and back up. Both turned to look to Kei questioningly. Kei enjoyed seeing both boys looking confused and lost as to what to do. He decided to sit for a while letting them fret. 

Tobio clenched his fist, “I never thought of doing that,” Tobio said eventually. 

“Then why not start today?” Shouyou questioned. 

Tobio remained silent for a few minutes. He clenched his fists for a few moments and then sighed. He started to form some words with his mouth but appeared to struggle to get any sound to come out. Kei thought he looked like he didn’t know what to say. But at least he was trying. Coming in with the bailout was Tadashi.

“What he’s trying to say is that we’re…sorry,” Tadashi said afterwards. A few students in the front of the class started to clap at the development. “Isn’t that right Tobio?” Tadashi said as he jabbed Tobio in the side gently. 

“Yeah what he said. Okay,” Tobio said as he looked down to Shouyou. 

“See that wasn’t so hard. Isn’t this better than picking on him?” Shouyou said still facing Tobio’s chest.

Kei finally got out of his seat and started poking Shouyou. Shouyou looked up at him and wiped his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Omg this is so embarrassing,” Shouyou said as he quickly turned around trying to face away from the other students. Many of the students resumed their paused conversations now that the action was over. Kei noticed how fickle and easily distracted they were, but he was glad that something had changed in the class. No wonder did it feel like people were looking at him like an outcast but now looking at him like he was one of them. He felt like a new person. 

Kei chuckled. “I think Tobio would like for you to move, isn’t that right Tobio?” Kei looked at Tobio in the eye. Rather than seeing the typical glare he saw what looked like amiable concern.

“Yeah, right,” Tobio looked at Kei then turned to Tadashi. Shouyou turned to both and finally moved from Tobio allowing him to have free movement. 

Tadashi and Tobio moved and walked back to their seats in silence. As they did their friends quieted down looking at them as they sat. Once they did they quickly started whispering to each other. Tobio looked a bit uncomfortable but then seemed to warm up to the others. Tadashi had spoken the moment before so maybe he had helped them to realize that Shouyou was right. 

“Wow. That was quite an experience,” Kei said just loud enough for Shouyou to hear.

“Yeah, I know,” Shouyou said as he moved back to his desk.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kei spoke as he took his seat too.

“No, I had to. You weren’t going to do anything. And it was wrong of you to get hit like that. I couldn’t just sit and watch,” Shouyou sighed.

“But he would have went away anyway. I just didn’t want to ruin your morning,” Kei paused momentarily as he looked at the card and tickets on the desk. Thankfully nothing was bent out of shape or ruined. “After the card, the tickets…today should have been a good day for you…and for me.”

“The day isn’t over yet Kei. It’s just started,” Shouyou turned and looked at Kei and gave him his brightest smile ever. Kei immediately moved backwards by instinct almost blinded by how bright Shouyou glowed. It was brighter than the intense glowing sun shining its majestic morning rays right into the classroom. After all that praise earlier he was beginning to see Shouyou in a whole new light. He was still confused by what Shouyou saw in him, the “everything” he described earlier, but for now he accepted all that he said. With such a sincere smile he knew that it had to be true. 

“By the way…thanks for this,” Kei held the card up and the tickets. 

“You’re welcome! So are you coming? Are you? Please?” Shouyou said. Vestiges of the tears from earlier were barely visible on Shouyou cheeks which showed that he had returned to his normal self. Kei was surprised that he bounced back so fast. 

“Yeah I can. But it will be my first time going anywhere. And do I need to pay anything? You spent all this and I feel bad for contributing nothing,” Kei said. 

“No no no, it’s on me, okay. I don’t want to be lonely over the winter. What will I do stuck in a huge house by myself?” Shouyou said and pouted. Shouyou then murmured “I’m already basically alone the whole day anyway.” 

“Huh?” Kei said unsure of what Shouyou just said. 

“Nothing, don’t worry. Just bring clothes and stuff, that’s all you need to bring,” Shouyou said excitedly. “This is going to be so fun,” he giggled to himself as he faced forward and began to scribble some stuff down on some paper on his desk.

Kei wondered if Shouyou was hiding something from him, but he was immediately distracted by Shouyou happy nature returning. Kei smiled at the sight. Shouyou was no longer fidgeting or making noises or being all weird. The students in the class were no longer afraid to look at them. And Tadashi and Tobio had been dealt with. All in all school had finally become a place that Kei felt welcome and warm in. As Ms. Shimizu had sad the day before, all he had to do was hang in there and things would get better. 

Effects from the change could be seen immediately. It was no surprised to him that when the teacher strolled in later that he paused at Kei’s desk, looked down at him, and wondered what had changed. He seemed to be seeing a new Kei, a Kei reinvigorated for life and for learning. Having missed the previous events he was clueless as to what transpired. Kei simply hummed as other students giggled at the teacher’s surprised comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a Happy New Year!
> 
> I hope my drama scene went well. I kind of like the idea of Shouyou jumping in to save others from bullies. He would be the type to do it no matter the opponent. 
> 
> In any case this is still on track and next time they finally get to go on their holiday vacation. 
> 
> I kind of wish I timed this better instead of having it written afterwards :(
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The last school day of the year arrived with great speed. Kei was glad to finally reach the only thing that stood in his way before enjoying some time away from these four walls that boxed him in. Not having to see and listen to teachers, not having to wake up early, and certainly not having to deal with other students gave him great joy. Though his apartment wasn’t exactly the most exciting place to be, it was far better than being trapped in a cage for nearly half the day. Having to ask teachers to go somewhere, or listen to other students chat about their lives ceaselessly, or even being unable to relax comfortably was really annoying. Why couldn’t school at least have a break time, an hour long period to nap would be nice. Maybe even throw in reclining chairs or futons to nap on.

Today was at least different than most other days. The teacher enjoyed celebrating the holiday tradition and made it a point to tell everyone that he did. Kei wondered if it was because he had missed the experience as a kid or perhaps he had no one at home to spend it with that he was using It to make up for those missed moments. The teacher was pretty coy about his personal life so no one knew what he did after school. In fact, he couldn’t remember if he had ever overheard any gossip from classmates about people running into him while he was out and about in town. Many students were curious about their teacher.

The days leading up to today were filled with going all out with the holiday decorations. Students may have thought the class was well decorated before but they couldn’t have been any more wrong. Little desk decorations and a measly tree had nothing on this. Everyone’s desks were now not only covered with glitter and sparkling stars but now they had little gingerbread houses on the corner of each desk, icicle lights hanging off the side of the desks, and candy canes going up and down the legs of the desks and chairs. Each student wore Santa hats to help set the aura for the season. The windows of the classroom were decorated using oil paints to draw snowmen, trees, animals, and presents. Window stickers of various snowflake designs were all over the windows. The blackboard was covered with chalk drawings of classic scenes from popular Christmas movies like the tale of Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Snowflakes hung suspended by clear strings from the ceiling. Many students went so overboard with the decorations that there was nary a space open for more. Tall students like Kei were annoyed by the display as he often would bump his head into them or have to continuously crouch.

“Take your seats, take your seats,” the teacher said during the last period of the day. Everyone in class turned to look at him. Full anticipation for the coming event was on their faces. “Now, now, as you know, the last thing we have to do before you all leave is to do something about all these presents under the tree,” the teacher pointed to the mass of boxes and bags under the tree. The amount had grown over the days as students kept bringing them in. The pile had now grown to a size that it started to encroach upon the space of the doorway as well as the student’s desks close to it.

“So if you,” as soon as he said this some students started to rush forward from their seats.

“Wait!” he shouted, thusly halting them in the process. Some students still readied themselves to pounce upon the pile like it was their prey. The teacher continued to speak, “now if you will calmly come forward and claim the gifts that you received. Remember it’s not the value of the gift but rather the thought that counts. In this season, it’s important to thank and show appreciation for those around you, so this is just a small token to symbolize the thanks and appreciation you have for your classmates and friends.”

After he finished speaking, students leapt onto their gifts. Kei observed the mad dash for the gifts and chose to stay sitting. Why get up to only stand behind others take their time to find their presents? He would have no part in this.

“I’ll get yours!” Shouyou said happily as he got up and looked to Kei. Kei hummed in response glad he could stay seated. Kei looked attentively as Shouyou made his way forward, taking note on if he was being bumped around again. As he looked, he was shocked to see that people were actually being kind to him. Some students even helped him find his name on some packages. Shouyou smiled whenever someone helped him and he kindly thanked them sincerely. Kei stared intently as Shouyou kept going around getting packages and balancing them on his arms like a waiter.

“Here’s yours Kei!” Shouyou placed a box on Kei’s desk. Kei jumped back a bit as he didn’t even realize that Shouyou was there.

“What you do that for?” Shouyou paused as he noticed Kei breathing heavily, clearly startled. Red started to appear on Kei’s face causing Shouyou to look at him with great concern.

“It’s nothing. I’m er, ah, just yes, surprised I got one,” he said, though it was true he didn’t want to say it was because he had got lost in thought while looking at Shouyou.

“Why would you be shocked?” Shouyou said while looking confused.

Kei looked at Shouyou and started blinking multiple times. He then softly spoke, “why would I get any presents? I didn’t talk or do anything with anyone. Remember?”

“You could have expected one. I would have given you one, you know,” Shouyou’s confusion turned to sadness and disappointment. Kei was taken aback by Shouyou’s expression. He didn’t know what to say immediately.

“You would have brought me one here? But the trip?” Kei looked down at his desk.

“But I didn’t want you to feel left out,” Shouyou looked back at the boxes in his hand.

“If I would have known,” Kei responded as he looked to the window, a place away from Shouyou’s eyes.

“It’s alright. Anyway, there are some more for you,” Shouyou said as he placed a few more boxes and bags on Kei’s desk.

“No way,” Kei said in utter surprise. “What did I do to deserve this Shouyou?” Kei took his glasses off to wipe his eyes, making sure he wasn’t seeing things. He moved one of his hands to touch everything to make sure it wasn’t an illusion. He held one bag up and placed his hand inside it to see if it wasn’t a prank. There was something inside it.

“See, you aren’t as unlikeable as you think you are,” Shouyou said as he observed Kei poking through the bags.

“But why,” Kei turned to Shouyou holding a package out as if it wasn’t his.

“Because, you’re a classmate and acquaintance with people here? You even got one from Tobio and Tadashi,” Shouyou said calmly. Kei wondered why he didn’t think any of this was odd. Did no one think it’s weird to get gifts from people who were your enemies?

“But that’s not normal. He thought I was mean. Why would he suddenly give me something? In fact, why would anyone. I didn’t do anything for them!” Kei almost raised his voice but Shouyou held his hand out stopping him from saying anything else.

“What did the teacher say?” Shouyou looked to Kei.

“Tobio would really do it because of that?” Kei questioned. “He doesn’t look like the sentimental type.”

“You can always ask him. He may have done it because it’s the assignment, but um I kind of doubt it,” Shouyou responded. He looked towards Tadashi and Tobio who were glancing their way. When their eyes met, Tobio quickly turned around. Tadashi gave Shouyou a thumbs up as he turned around.

“What was that?” Kei asked as he noticed the signaling.

“What is what?” Shouyou said as he quickly opened his hands.

“What you just did?” Kei answered.

“I didn’t do anything,” he chuckled. “I was talking to you.”

“Shouyou, I’m not blind,” Kei remarked.

“You wear glasses though,” Shouyou said. He ducked quickly when a ball of wrapping paper was tossed at his head from Kei.

“Very funny, HA. HA. HA.” Kei gave Shouyou one of his most serious expressions thus far.

“Do you really want to know though?” Shouyou chuckled.

“No I don’t,” Kei stated and sighed.

“Oh that’s good, I wasn’t going to tell you anyway,” Shouyou said as he turned away from Kei. He went back to observing his packages. He hummed loudly and obnoxiously as he poked the packages in very dramatic fashion. Kei looked on in disgust and annoyance.

“Of course I want to know!” Kei was stunned by Shouyou’s reaction. He wondered what was wrong with him.

“Okay, okay. But promise me you won’t get mad,” Shouyou turned and gripped Kei’s arm.

“I would get mad?” Kei stated slowly almost as if he had trouble understanding what Shouyou was saying.

“I don’t know but I just don’t want you to. You might not like what happened,” Shouyou said cautiously.

“I wouldn’t get mad over something like that,” Kei stated calmly. His eyes met Shouyou’s eyes which seemed to be confirmation for Shouyou. Shouyou spoke soon afterwards.

“Well the day after we had that episode with Tobio and Tadashi, I spoke with Tadashi. He felt embarrassed and ashamed over the whole situation and wondered how he could make it up to you,” Shouyou glanced in Tadashi’s direction as he paused.

“Tadashi didn’t really do anything wrong. He seemed like he was following Tobio’s orders,” Kei responded as he looked in Tobio’s direction.

“I didn’t speak to Tobio, but Tadashi said Tobio felt like doing the same thing,” Shouyou looked away from Kei. He started to fiddle with a bag on his desk.

“You didn’t have to. Really,” Kei said softly. He had trouble thinking of the right words to say after the obligatory statement. He didn’t know how to feel about the gift giving from Tobio and Tadashi. Though he felt they needed to do something, he didn’t really expect or hold it against them that they hadn’t done it already.

“But they wanted to do it, and I wanted to help,” Shouyou turned and looked earnestly at Kei. When he noticed Kei about to speak, he immediately spoke cutting Kei off in the process. He held his finger up and pointed at Kei. “No buts, this is what you, no, what everyone needs for us all to move on. Just accept it. After the break, just talk to him.”

“You still shouldn’t have,” Kei said as he glanced at the boxes.

“You promised,” Shouyou paused and looked at Kei.

“I’m not mad, just…er surprised. Or maybe surprised isn’t the best word,” Kei paused as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

“How about you just open them? I’m kind of, you know,” Shouyou tried to hide the excitement in his voice but Kei could tell.

“Yes. You’re excited. I could tell,” Kei laughed.

“Open them!” Shouyou said excitedly.

Kei placed the bags on his desk and dug right in. He wasn’t surprised that they were mostly filled with an assortment of chocolates. He looked around the room and noticed that for most students, candy was the main gift received. Candy canes of different heights, full size chocolate bars, and some puffy marshmallow wrapped treats were on other student’s desks. He guessed that these were mostly from the teacher to make sure everyone got something. He would be a terrible teacher if he let some students go home without receiving anything. The people with larger piles of candy must have received it from other students. Candy was probably the easier gift to give to people. It was a stress free alternative to spending time in a store trying to figure out what someone liked. Since no one disliked candy, there was no way you could go wrong with it. Kei thought of getting candy for students upon receiving this assignment but decided against it. How could he justify spending the little money he had and needed for the trip on other people? He needed money to eat with, it’s not like it grows on trees.

The boxes were next. As he picked up an oval shaped package with a green bow on it, Shouyou moved closer.

“That’s theirs,” Shouyou exclaimed. “I wonder what they got you!”

“So do I,” Kei stated as he began to tear off the wrapping paper. As he pulled the shimmering red and green paper off, he could start seeing the insignia of one of the more popular clothing brands. Kei’s eyes bulged as he looked at the box. How were they able to get a gift from such a pricy store? Though he quickly calmed down when he thought that it might just be something cheap from such a store. Socks, or ties, or worst the store branded chocolate type snacks they bring out at the winter season were things he hoped were not in the box. After the paper was pulled off, he quickly removed the crinkly white paper covering the lime green cloth beneath. As he pulled it out, Shouyou squealed in excitement.

What emerged from the box was one of the softest cotton sweaters Kei had ever touched before. It reminded him one of those high end pillows at the bedding store he used to go to with his parents. He would jump on the beds, and snuggle into their soft comforters, resting his head on the pillows, falling into them and almost dozing off to sweet rest. Unfortunately, Akiteru would ruin it by jumping on the bed startling him, and then both boys would be reprimanded by their parents. The warmth from it was calming and soothing helping to make these nostalgic feelings last long. As he was brought back to the present, he looked at the design on the front of the sweater and nearly choked in near laughter. How strange it was that it had to have a red T-rex on it. He looked to Shouyou and chuckled a bit. Surely Shouyou had some part in this. No way did Tadashi or even Tobio know that he had a thing for such prehistoric things. Losing himself for a moment he stood up and quickly rushed to Shouyou hugging him with tears of joy nearly forming in his eyes. He didn’t care how anyone else saw him right now, he was just plain happy.

“Kei calm down, calm down,” Shouyou said softly as he let himself be embraced by Kei. Kei didn’t respond. Kei continued to hug him as tears streamed down his face. Some water ended up on Shouyou’s cheek. He felt Shouyou shiver, but eventually he felt Shouyou’s hands on his back casually comforting him. He thought it was nice and really wonderful. He tried to form his feelings into words but couldn’t. They just stayed that way for a few more moments before he finally let go.

“This was just unexpected. Thank you, Shouyou,” he whispered with a smile still plastered on his face.

“But I didn’t do anything,” Shouyou said while looking away from Kei’s eyes. His eyes were focused on what should have been the window behind Kei.

“If you say so,” Kei said as he winked to Shouyou. Shouyou furiously put his hands to his face waving them trying to block his view from Kei. He turned around and quickly sat though looking in everything direction but Kei’s desk.

Kei continued to focus on the rest of the boxes on his desk. As he continued to open them, he wondered why there wasn’t one from Shouyou. Shouyou had just made a huge fuss over the presents but there was none to be found. He wondered if he should check the tree for it to see if it was mistakenly left behind but he didn’t. He immediately thought back to the conversation he had with Shouyou earlier. He suspected that he had some involvement with Tadashi and Tobio and perhaps contributed to this gift. If so, then why did he get agitated at him? Kei was so lost in thought he didn’t even notice when Tobio walked to his desk.

“Kei! Kei!, KEI!!!” Shouyou shouted causing Kei to be jolted back to reality. Kei turned to look, surprised at the figure blocking his view.

“Tobio?” he asked.

“Did…you…like it?” Tobio said cautiously. He looked nervous and uncomfortable. Kei chuckled wondering if this was what happened when he was separated from his loyal servant Tadashi. He thought to make a joke but then realized it might set their new friendship back a few steps.

“Yes. It was very wonderful!” Kei said with as much emotion that he could muster. It must have worked as Tobio visibly relaxed and kind of started to smile.

“I’m glad you liked it. Tadashi and Shouyou helped picked it out,” Tobio added. Kei thought it seemed like Tobio was finding it easier to talk to him. It was different and it made him feel welcomed in the class. This was how class should have been from the beginning.

“He more than liked it, he loved it,” Shouyou added as he slung his arm around Kei’s neck. Kei coughed as he was caught off guard.

“Tobio was so nervous about it, you should have seen him,” Tadashi said startling Tobio in the process.

“No, no I wasn’t,” Tobio responded. He promptly turned around and glared at Tadashi. Tadashi chuckled in response, which caused both Shouyou and Kei to laugh as well.

“Don’t lie Tobio,” Hinata added piggybacking off of Tadashi’s comment. Kei chuckled at how uncomfortable and bashful Tobio looked.

The boys continued to talk and joke around for a bit. Shouyou managed to get Tobio to chuckle, which made Kei reflect on a few things. To see Tobio laugh at something that wasn’t due to the downfall of someone else was shocking. It took him a moment to laugh when it happened but they turned and laughed at him. It was the first time they or even most people in the class saw Kei genuinely laugh at something that wasn’t due to Shouyou.

“Was Kei breaking out of his shell”, Hitoka said from her seat in the front of the class.

“Well class, that’s it for today. Enjoy your break. And you Mr. Tsukishima…don’t forget. Treat Mr. Hinata well,” the teacher said as he got the class’s attention. Most of the class let out cries of glee as they quickly gathered their wrapping papers to throw away. Afterwards many quickly left with friends heading out the door to spend their winter break in peace and quiet. Kei, Shouyou, Hitoka, Tobio, and Tadashi were the last students left in class.

“We should get together over break,” Hitoka said as she walked up to the group of boys as they gathered around Kei’s desk.

“When?” Shouyou asked curiously.

“Maybe the day after Christmas, we could do something, like go to the movies or something?” Hitoka said.

Tadashi looked to Tobio for a response. Tobio shrugged his shoulders, which served as the impetus for Tadashi to speak up. “That, that works for us.”

“And you?” Hitoka said as she turned to Kei. Kei in turn looked to Shouyou. He was currently unsure of when they would be back from their trip. There weren’t return tickets in the envelope he received from Shouyou last week.

“Aw can we reschedule. We’ll, I mean, I’ll be busy that day,” Shouyou said nervously.

“Is that so? Maybe when you get back we can do something then?” Hitoka quickly said and then took out her phone. “I know, why don’t we exchange numbers? I already have Tadashi and Tobio’s, but I don’t have yours and Kei’s,” She then looked to Tobio. Tobio grunted and then took out his and Tadashi’s phone. Kei and Shouyou did the same. Everyone quickly beamed their numbers to each other.

“Thanks, Hitoka! We will definitely try to do something!” Shouyou said happily.

Everyone stood to walk out the classroom.

“And what are you doing Kei?” Tadashi asked.

“Traveling?” He answered. Kei’s eyes shifted to Shouyou’s back. Tobio caught the movement and whispered something to Tadashi. Kei couldn’t hear what he said, but he imagined it had something to do with Tadashi giggling.

“Shouyou, are you perhaps traveling too?” Tadashi asked innocently.

“Yeah, I’m going to the famous resort outside of town,” Shouyou stated and then looked to Kei.

“Are you perhaps going with Kei?” Tadashi looked to Tobio as he posed the question.

Kei tensed up and walked closer to Shouyou. He casually extended his hand to tug on Shouyou’s arm, gripping him picking up his pace to leave the others behind. Shouyou was caught off guard so he didn’t move quickly enough. Kei sighed in response as Shouyou answered.

“Yes, I wanted to bring a friend,” he said honestly.

“I knew it!” Tadashi said loudly. Kei avoided looking but he could imagine the looks Tobio was sending him.

Hitoka, who had overheard the conversation, clapped her hands in excitement. Tobio looked back and forth between the two shrugged, and sighed.

“You two are so dumb,” Tobio said.

“But this is as exciting as when you got with Tadashi, remember how he was all nervous the day before he asked you out?” Hitoka blurted out excitedly. Tadashi quickly turned red and looked away. Tobio gave her such an evil glare that she quickly quieted down.

“Wait, Tadashi and Tobio are?” Shouyou turned and looked at Kei. Kei smirked. He had his suspicions about the two but was glad to see it verified. No wonder Tadashi did everything for Tobio and stuck so close to him.

“Isn’t it sweet?” Hitoka squealed. “Before you got here they won sweetest couple of the classroom, you should have seen the way Tobio looked when he had to hold Tadashi’s hand in front of the class for the picture for it. And it will go in the yearbook for everyone to remember. He’s so lucky, I wish I had someone to be in a relationship with,” Hitoka stated. She looked really happy for the two boys.

“You, you misunderstand though. Kei and I aren’t, yeah!” Shouyou responded cutting her off. Kei noticed that he looked kind of sad as he said it.

“But, a friend just doesn’t invite another friend to that place,” Hitoka said. She, Tobio, and Tadashi looked to Kei and Shouyou suspiciously. Though Kei seemed to feel as if they were looking at Shouyou much more than him. They stared for a few moments which was enough to get Shouyou to start fidgeting nervously.

“Really? Really guys. Come on!” Shouyou chuckled nervously as he said this. He looked to Kei, his eyes filled with expectation that Kei would save him from the interrogation.

“You get your own private one bedroom cabin, and your own private hot bath, and your own,” Tadashi said as he moved closer to Shouyou.

“What do you plan to do there?” Hitoka stated interrupting Tadashi’s prodding. She moved even closer to Shouyou invading his space just like Tadashi was. Tobio just stared but couldn’t hide the red that was starting to appear on his cheeks.  
Kei wondered what was even going on. They jumped from talking about their plans to now talking about what Shouyou was planning.

“Nothing, I’m not planning anything. We’re just going as friends! Nothing is wrong with that!” Shouyou shouted as he stepped back a few steps. “Yes as friends, just for a break away from here! Right Kei!”

Tadashi and Hitoka looked at Shouyou without saying a word. Perspiration appeared on Shouyou’s forehead as his breathing intensified. Before Hitoka could say something, Kei spoke up.

“What exactly is this place that you have to grill Shouyou about?” Kei asked.

Shouyou sighed and wiped his brow.

“You’ve never heard of it?” Tadashi asked. “Shouyou didn’t even tell you where you were going?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise, Tadashi!” Shouyou responded quickly.

“He could have looked it up,” Hitoka added.

“I didn’t have the time,” Kei responded as he took out his phone. He was about to look it up but was interrupted by Shouyou grabbing his phone out of his hand.

Tadashi responded immediately, “It’s only one of the most roman”

Shouyou quickly interrupted, “wonderful and relaxing places.” He chuckled loudly.

“Shouyou!” Hitoka moaned dramatically as she placing here arms on Tadashi.

“What?” Shouyou responded. He had a mischievous smile as he looked to her.

“Well you’re in for a treat Kei. Enjoy it,” Tadashi said as he moved closer to Tobio. Tobio, who had stood silently watching them finally said something.

“He won’t enjoy the ride though. It’s a long ride to get there,” he said.

“How long? I’ve never been on the train farther than the mall,” Kei said softly hoping that no one heard him.

“You’ve only gone that far? Where have you been most of your life?” Tadashi asked completely shocked.

“That’s so,” Hitoka squealed again as she clasped her hands together, “Sweet. Shouyou you get to take him on his first trip out of town!”

  
Shouyou blushed unable to respond. He looked to Kei but Kei was feeling the same. He felt embarrassed at the comment as well as embarrassed that apparently he was the only one to not know of this place or to have even left town.

“Tobio, you need to do the same with Tadashi. Shouyou and Kei are already traveling and doing things that couples do, when will you do it?!” Hitoka was very excited and quickly rushed to Tobio. Tobio stepped back and sighed.

“Calm down idiots,” Tobio stuck his hand out as he said this keeping Tadashi who was rushing towards him at a distance. He grabbed Tadashi’s arm and locked it in his and walked off.

“Where are you going?” Hitoka said as she quickly followed them.

“Have fun Kei! Have fun Shouyou!” Tadashi shouted as he kept being pulled by Tobio. Tadashi winked at Shouyou.

“Tell us how it went Shouyou!” Hitoka yelled as she turned around one last time.

“I-I-I will,” Shouyou mumbled.

After a few minutes all three were out of sight.

“Well what was all of that about?” Kei said as he and Shouyou continued walking forward out of the school grounds.

“I don’t even know where to begin,” Shouyou said. He looked bewildered, completely puzzled at the entire conversation that took place.

“At least the Tobio and Tadashi thing was finally clarified,” Kei said as he chuckled. “I think they’re kind of cute…the way Tadashi looks at him in class, some of those looks he sends him. And how Tadashi had both their phones,” Kei started laughing harder.

Shouyou responded immediately. “About that…do you want someone to look at you that way too?” Kei stopped laughing and looked at Shouyou. Shouyou looked like he had just said his hair was on fire. “I mean, no, that’s not what I meant to say, darn,” Shouyou quickly turned around running back towards the school.

Kei wondered what was wrong with Shouyou. Why would he run off, what was he after, what did he say that for? Was it something that he needed or desired? Did it have to do with him saying Kei was so important to him? Why did he never bring these things up in front of him? Kei hoped to gain some answers so he rushed after Shouyou.

“Shouyou! Shouyou!” Kei yelled as he followed after him. Shouyou stopped once he reached the entryway of the school. He stood  
motionless, the only sound being Kei’s shoes crunching broken leaves as he approached. Kei stopped running and walked up to him.

“What was? Kei said and paused to catch his breath. He bent over hands on his knees as he coughed some. Shouyou turned around and looked at him. He almost moved towards him, but stopped once Kei finally stopped coughing and regained his breath. Kei noticed the concern on Shouyou’s face but also the red and watery eyes. Kei continued. “What was that about Shouyou?” Kei asked him.

“Just ignore it! Kei!” Shouyou yelled back to him.

“Why?” Kei responded and took a few steps forwards.

“Because, that’s why!” Shouyou said.

“You keep saying these things but then you never follow up. How am I supposed to know what you mean when you don’t tell me? Does this have something to do with what you told Tobio last week?” Kei asked frantically. He was on the verge of throwing his hands up and walking away, when Shouyou quickly turned around and rushed towards him. He leaped and threw his arms around Kei. Kei didn’t know what to do and stood still hunched over from Shouyou’s weight. He looked to Shouyou.

“Kinda sorta,” Shouyou said softly. He had Kei locked in hug.

“Does it have something to do with,” Kei stated as he kept looking. He touched Shouyou’s arms and then said “this?”

“And if I said yes?” Shouyou meekly said.

Kei thought of the meaning of “this”. If “this” was what he thought it was, then he didn’t know if he could handle it. “This” could be a bit too much and too soon for him, though he kind of wanted to experience “this.” If he told Shouyou that he was alright with, or rather, wanted “this” then he didn’t know if he knew how to handle what “this” was. He knew he wasn’t a romantic and only had experiences in the lyrics of his songs to go by, so he knew he probably couldn’t live up to what Shouyou expected. Though he kind of didn’t want to let the chance to experience “this” go by.

“Shouyou,” Kei said, finally set on what he would do, “do I need to answer that question now?”

“What?” Shouyou let go of Kei and looked up at him, tears reforming in his eyes.

“It’s so soon, so sudden, how am I supposed to say yes or no?” Kei answered monotonously.

“Kei you mean-, what?” Shouyou looked at Kei completely confused. “Yes…no?”

“You know, when you can’t decide one way or another?” Kei stated.

Shouyou facepalmed. “I know what it means, it’s like when you can’t decide between choosing chocolate milk or strawberry milk in front of the vending machine and choosing both at once,” he said.

“What?” Kei sighed as he looked puzzled at Shouyou’s strange comparison.

Shouyou looked at Kei like it was a normal dilemma. Rather than going on a long tangent about it, Kei ignored it. He then asked Shouyou, “then why were you confused?”

“That’s not the answer I was expecting, I thought you were going to say no,” Shouyou wiped his eyes as he said this.

“Why would you even think that?” Kei inquired.

“Because because because!” Shouyou stomped his feet as he said it. He began to pace in circles as he repeated “because.” Kei looked at him like he had lost his mind, but then started to quietly chuckle.

“Shouyou,” he said as he stood in his way. Shouyou bumped into him having been completely lost in thought. “How about you tell me when we travel tomorrow?”

Shouyou said nothing.

“We’ll have plenty of time to discuss “this” and more,” Kei said with added emphasis on “this.” Shouyou blushed and then took a few steps backwards. He giggled nervously as he looked at Kei and then quickly away.

“We can talk about other things, it’s a public train,” Shouyou said mindlessly.

“But we will be sitting really close to each other. It is the perfect chance to have an intimate discussion,” Kei said smirk creeping on his face. He enjoyed seeing Shouyou respond nervously.

“I think. No, I would. No…” Shouyou struggled to say something coherent.

“What’s that?” Kei walked closer to Shouyou and moved to grab his chin. Shouyou jumped backwards looking puzzled.

“Kei?” He asked him.

“Shouyou?” Kei responded though didn’t move closer.

“You’re acting kind of…” Shouyou stopped himself from speaking. He fidgeted with his hands and looked deep in thought.

“Don’t think so hard, I was only joking,” Kei laughed. Shouyou looked unamused.

“Tomorrow is the big day, make sure you’re ready,” Shouyou said after they stood there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

“I…will” Kei responded.

“Good, great! Well see you tomorrow!” Shouyou said. He hopped off happily. When he was some ways away, he turned back to Kei and waved a pleasant goodbye. Kei unenthusiastically waved and sighed. Tonight would be stressful.

Kei entered his apartment and flopped down on his bed. He didn’t even bother to turn on the lights. He sighed heavily as he turned over. He starred at the ceiling illuminated only by the moonlight. He focused on nothing in particular and let his mind wander. Thoughts of the coming trip quickly made their way to the front of his mind. He wondered about what would happen. What was Shouyou going to expect from him? Would Shouyou be expecting him to answer right when he got on the train? He hoped not, the ride would become really awkward and make the whole trip feel strained. However, if he didn’t address it then he would be left worrying about it the whole time. He rolled over back and forth and ruffled his hair grunting in pain. He grabbed the pillow and threw it to the ceiling. Why did it have to come to this! The pillow landed back down on his head. He didn’t move. He stayed like that and drifted off to sleep, nearly dreading the next day but kind of anticipating new things that could happened.

Kei woke up to sunlight shining right on his face. He grabbed for his pillow but realized it was nowhere to be found. He groaned and turned over hoping to get away from the light. As he did he tried to drift back off to sleep but was interrupted by a series of knocks to his front door. He groaned again and begged to himself that the knocking would go away. Unfortunately, the knocking continued growing even louder. Shouting could be heard over the knocking. This caused him to quickly get up from the bed and stumble towards the door. He fumbled with the bolted lock.

“Kei, what are you doing?! We’re going to be late!” Shouyou shouted.

“It’s too early…wait what?!” Kei said as he realized what Shouyou said. He left the door open as he raced back inside to get to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has been a fun ride. I enjoyed the school setting and the holiday/winter theme of it. I wish I had been able to pump out the chapter a bit sooner but well things happen (applying for jobs for one). Anyway, I'm still liking the story and enjoying how they are in this and I hope you are too. The ship needs more love and I'm glad to have made a contribution. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, it makes me really happy to know that you took the time to give my fic some time out of your busy day. 
> 
> Also, I guess I do kind of have a thing for KageYams!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys grow ever closer as friends as they finally embark on their journey.

Kei rushed out the bathroom a few minutes later in only a towel around his waist and fogged glasses. He could hear Shouyou gasp audibly as he stumbled around the apartment.

“I’ll be done soon Shouyouch!” Kei yelled as he bumped into the door knob of a closet in the hallway.

“Are you okay?” Kei heard Shouyou said. He heard the couch creak as Shouyou seemingly rose from his seat.

“Ouch, yes, I’m fine, really,” Kei said loudly as he rubbed his stomach where he encountered the wall. He hoped it didn’t leave a bruise. He thought it would be embarrassing for Shouyou to see at the hot baths on their trip.

The floor board creaked as Shouyou got closer. As he did, the door to a room suddenly moved shut some. Kei could hear Shouyou continue to walk closer. As he peaked around the open crack in the door, he quickly said “I’m fine, really Shouyou, you can wait at the door I’ll be right out.”  
Shouyou mouthed “oh” as he stepped away from the door face completely red. Kei wondered why but went about getting ready to leave. It wasn’t until a few moments later that he realized what had happened. As he looked at his mirror he noticed that he was completely naked. Though he felt embarrassed he started laughing lightly. Of course Shouyou would be red like that when you see someone naked for the first time. Though he was glad Shouyou had the decency and respect to give him some privacy, he still thought it was a comical scene on this rushed morning. He proceeded to get dressed with a smile on his face.

Kei quickly packed his backpack with the essentials he needed for the trip, these included a few of his favorite dinosaur graphic tees, mixmatched socks for the season, and any red and green boxer briefs he had. After packing all that he needed, including a hardcover nonfiction book he was enthralled with, he moved on to the main event. He reached into his closet and pulled out a black bag. He then went to his bedside table and placed the two giftwrapped boxes into the bag. He placed the bag on his bed and inspected it to see if the contents inside could be seen. He flipped it over and then hung the bag in his hand. He looked at himself holding it in the mirror as one last check to see if the contents couldn’t be discerned. When he was satisfied with how it looked he nodded and put it back on the bed.

“Kei, are you ready, we really should be going now,” Shouyou shouted from somewhere in the hallway again.

“I’m coming,” Kei said as he emerged from the room. Shouyou’s eyes grew wide at the black bag in Kei’s hand.

“No peeking!” Kei said as followed Shouyou’s eyes which were clearly moving up and down eyeing the bag like it had a tasty snack in it.

“Why? I really want to see what’s inside!” Shouyou said as he rushed closer to Kei. Kei held the bag closer to himself and lifted it upwards. It was raised just enough to be out of Shouyou’s line of sight.

“Please Kei, just one peek!” Shouyou begged. Shouyou moved his hands to grab his arm but Kei patted it away.

“Ugh, Kei really? You don’t just carry a black bag like that and expect people to not take a peek” Shouyou stated.

“So you randomly look in people’s bags when you’re at the store?” Kei asked. “Have you been arrested before?”

“You know what I meant,” Shouyou said while frowning. “I wouldn’t look at a strangers. And that’s not the point. We’re friends, you can let me see!”

“Since we’re friends then you can see when I tell you too,” Kei responded.

“Oh so you’re letting me see now? Thanks,” Shouyou said happily as he reached for the bag.

“I didn’t mean right now!” Kei pushed his hand away.

Shouyou would not take no for an answer. He reached for the bag and started tugging it downwards so he could look into the bag. Unfortunately, he exerted too much pressure which caused Kei to stumble forward. With Shouyou pulling one way, and gravity carrying Kei forward in another direction, the next moment ended up a blur. All Kei knew was that he somehow ended up pinned right on top of Shouyou who was trying to stifle a giggle.

No words were shared between them as they remained in their positions. Kei with his strength on his hands and arms. He was looking right into Shouyou’s eyes and Shouyou looking right back up at him as he lay on his back. Kei became lost in Shouyou’s face taking the time to examine everything about him. The thought of the bag and the gift vanished instantly as he noted the way that Shouyou’s hair lay flat exposing his forehead with little beads of perspiration forming, his eyebrows and eyelids as they occasionally moved whenever they blinked, his eyes as they moved occasionally to meet his eyes but also moving around to look at other parts of Kei’s face. Kei continued to analyze Shouyou like never before. As Kei eye’s made his way to looking at Shouyou’s mouth, he felt his heart beat rise. Shouyou’s lips quivered. Then for some reason Shouyou licked his lips which almost made Kei shiver and lose his balance.

Unfortunately, Kei couldn’t move his eyes from those now wet and juicy lips. Even though they were just lips he just couldn’t tear his gaze away. He had seen lips all his life but not like this this, it was getting to be too much. He wanted to put his finger on them and feel them. Or rather maybe not just feel them but taste them too. How would his lips feel against his? Would they be as soft as he imagined? As he started to lower himself closer, he started hearing a giggle below him.

“Kei, you look like you’re about to fall asleep,” Shouyou said as his eyes glanced at Kei but then away and back again occasionally. It was as if he didn’t know where to look.

Kei’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted by that simple line. It took him a few moments to regain his bearings and realize the precarious situation he and Shouyou had landed in. He looked from Shouyou’s eyes to the floor beside his head to his bag laying a few feet away from them, then back to Shouyou. He almost forgot what Shouyou had asked but all he knew was that he felt relieved. If Shouyou hadn’t said anything as soon as he did then he was very nearly about to do something that he imagined he would have regretted. The repercussions from his spur of the moment action might have very well spoiled the very trip he had wanted to go on with Shouyou. What would have happened if he did go through with it, would Shouyou have responded positively?

Kei felt a sudden coldness on his left cheek. He shivered at the sudden touch. However instantly warmed as some warm air with a hint of orange scent wafted his way. Kei nudged slightly closer to the touch. As he did he felt a little more pressure and some soft comfortable fingers moving back and forth rhythmically oh his face. He enjoyed the feeling and it helped calm him down keeping him focused on the boy below him.

“No, I wasn’t about to fall asleep, but,” he was interrupted by Shouyou.

“I was sure you were since your eyes looked half closed,” Shouyou responded as he squinted inquisitively at Kei.

Kei struggled to hold back the cough he was about to make. He was relieved that Shouyou jump to that conclusion over the sight of his half lidded eyes.

“Why would you think that when we just fell on the floor? Do you go to sleep when you fall?” Kei smirked as he said this, it was an attempt to hide his true feelings.

“I’m not answering that, I know what you’re doing,” Shouyou said softly as he smiled and continued to keep his hand on Kei’s cheek.

“And what might that be?” Kei chuckled nervously.

“See, I knew it,” Shouyou smiled.

“I don’t think you know what you think you know,” Kei tried to sound confident but it came out weak and lacked any conviction.

Shouyou nodded in response which disappointed Kei somewhat. He started to think that maybe Shouyou knew what he had been thinking about a few minutes ago.

“Shouyou, don’t we need to go?” Kei moved upwards to get off of Shouyou and pick up his bag.

Shouyou stayed on the floor and watched Kei gather his things. Once he did he finally rose and responded. “We should? Yeah we should? The time! The time Kei, what is the time?” Shouyou started dancing and prancing in sheer agony.

“Calm down and be quiet, you’ll wake the neighbors! I can’t have a noise complaint!” Kei yelled out as he looked at the clock. He told Shouyou the time which only caused him to panic more.

“We have got to go now,” Shouyou spoke into his cell phone which was pressed firmly to his face.

Kei went to the bathroom to clean his dirty glasses. As he wiped them with fresh cleaner, he overheard Shouyou speaking into the phone. It sounded like he was trying to arrange them transportation but oddly, it wasn’t to a taxi company but to a personal chauffeur? After he held the glasses up to the light to check for any smudges he heard his name being shouted from the hallway.

Once he came out to the main room, Shouyou grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him toward the front door.

“What’s the rush?” Kei asked.

“We’re going to miss our train! Hurry and lock the door.” Before Kei could respond Shouyou’s phone chirped. “He’s here, Come on,” Shouyou pulled Kei forward. Fortunately Kei had locked the door just in time, if he hadn’t he doubted that he would have had time to do it.

As he reached the bottom stairs in front of his small apartment complex he almost dropped his bag. The car waiting in front for them was one of the most exotic cars he had ever seen in person. In fact, not just in person but in the various magazines that he occasionally browsed while at the doctor’s office. If he had to guess he would easily guess that the car was in the $250,000 to $500,000 range. He glanced from the car to Shouyou, then to the car and back to Shouyou again. It was hard to believe someone like Shouyou was actually not only a classmate but a friend. What alternate dimension had he stepped into? He pinched himself to make sure it was real. When nothing happened he finally turned to Shouyou and looked at him in a new light. Shouyou frowned as he saw how Kei looked at him. Silently, he tugged Kei along and into the convertible.

“Kei this is Ushiwaka, Ushiwaka this is Kei! Let’s go go go!” Shouyou said once they were in the back seat and buckled up.

Kei nodded as he looked forward to meet the eyes of a stern and tense young man. He assumed that he was only a few years older than both he and Shouyou. Ushiwaka nodded as he watched Shouyou. Once he heard the click of the seatbelt he turned around and focused on driving.

“He doesn’t speak?” Kei asked Shouyou quietly?

“He does…well sometimes,” Shouyou avoided eye contact with Kei as he responded to him. “He doesn’t really do small talk.”

“He’s one of those types of people?” Kei asked as he looked forward.

“No, no don’t get the wrong idea,” he said frantically. “I haven’t known him for that long,” Shouyou turned to Kei with clear worry on his face.

Kei noticed that Ushiwaka was glancing back to Shouyou through the rearview mirror.

“Don’t you see him every day?” Kei turned to Shouyou as he asked this question.

“At least twice a day, why?” Shouyou responded as he continued to look at Kei.

“Well maybe you should try to spend more time with him? Get to know him. I’m sure it’s just odd seeing someone for just a short car ride and that’s it,” Kei said with great conviction.

“I do try to do more than that!” Shouyou responded loudly.

“Then try harder. Make time, do something,” Kei said swiftly.

“But,” Shouyou said weakly. “It easy to say that! It’s not like sitting in class with classmates where we have tons of times to look at each other.”

“You can’t honestly believe that can you?” He looked in shock at Shouyou.

“It’s true, if we were in a classroom then I would have,”

“Stop, don’t lie to yourself,” Kei said disapprovingly.

Shouyou nodded.

“Listen, don’t you want to get to know him better?” Kei reached for Shouyou’s hand and squeezed it. “Then you know what to do right? Just do it. It shouldn’t be hard for you,” Kei added.

Shouyou remained speechless.

Ushiwaka slowed to a stop as he turned around to look at Kei. Shouyou sat with his mouth agape as Kei looked blankly at him. Kei nervously adjusted his glasses as he turned to face the back of Ushiwaka’s seat in silence. Shouyou gripped his hand back which felt calming for the moment. After a moment, Ushiwaka turned around and put the car in motion.

As Ushiwaka happily drove away, Kei turned to look out the window. While he looked at the storefronts and window-shoppers absentmindedly he then heard the rhythmically “message sent” tone from a cellphone nearby. He then heard a cell phone vibration from the seat in front of him. He turned to look at Shouyou who appeared to be in thought. Kei looked quite hard at Shouyou as he wondered about the silent message that took place. It seemed that his staring startled Shouyou as he smiled and turned to look at Kei. He looked like he wanted to say something so Kei continued to look with some interest at what Shouyou would say.

“I didn’t think of that. Thanks,” Shouyou said slowly but happily. As he did he faced forward to look at Ushiwaka. Kei wondered why he did that as Ushiwaka couldn’t turn around while driving. However, he began to put the pieces together. Perhaps Shouyou was planning to do what Kei suggested and spend more time with Ushiwaka? Kei gazed out the car window deep in thought.

After a few minutes they arrived at their destination. With a quick wave and a cordial goodbye to Ushiwaka, the boys quickly grabbed their bags and rushed to their train. They made it just as the doors were closing.

“Window seat?” Kei asked Shouyou.

“How’d you know?” Shouyou responded as he moved into their row.

“You seem the type,” Kei said as he smirked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shouyou said as he looked annoyed.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Kei said as sincerely as he could muster. Unfortunately he was unable to hide his smirk.

“Well this seat is taken!” Shouyou said loudly as he sat and rested his legs across both his seat and the one next to him.

Kei laughed as he still managed to sit and fit into the space left on the seat.

“Well if you were taller maybe that could have worked but…” Kei continued to laugh.

Shouyou lightly kicked him on his side.

“That hurt!” Kei winced playfully as he rubbed his side.

“Really?” Shouyou asked.

“No of course not,” Kei said as he still chuckled.

Shouyou finally re-positioned himself to give Kei some space. He crossed both his legs on the seat to sit comfortably. Kei chuckled at this as only someone of Shouyou’s size could do that on the seats on this train. The seats were not cramped by any means but he would have liked to have a bit more space. For example, once he placed one of his bags under the seat in front of him, he had no way to move his legs around. This caused him to turn slightly to the side to put his legs into the aisle.

“How long as this ride anyway?” Kei asked once he was settled in. He forgot to look at the ticket before he boarded.

“Ten hours,” Shouyou responded as he took out his cell phone charger from his bag.

“That long?” Kei mumbled.

“How to pass the time?” Shouyou asked aloud. Kei didn’t respond as it seemed like he was talking to himself. “But first to eat! Want anything?” Shouyou said as he turned to Kei.

“There’s food?” Kei asked.

“Why wouldn’t there be? Oh. You haven’t been on one of these trains before,” Shouyou hit himself on the head jokingly.

“I’ll wait until later,” Kei responded as he turned his attention back to his things.

“Well, okay,” Shouyou said depressingly.

“You can go without me,” Kei said with a bit of concern.

“No, no, I’ll go later,” Shouyou faced the window and sighed.

Had the train not moved, Kei would have continued the discussion. The movement caused his mind to change from thoughts of snacks to thoughts of the unexpected. He briefly gripped his book as the train started accelerating. The rattling overhead bins, the distance chime of shaking canned drinks, and the sudden silence from the few other passengers, only served to heighten his unsettled feelings. This was a new frontier for him and he wasn’t prepared for what was next to come. Once it got going and noises ceased, he calmed down and finally focused on his book.

Kei started to read his book on the mysteries of the depths of the seven seas. It was a fascinating read on an alluring subject that he had not encountered in school. While it was a very dense read he didn’t fall asleep but remained very interested in the contents. By the time he flipped the one hundredth page he hadn’t realized two hours had already passed. Kei put his book down and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked around and noticed how relatively sparse the train was. He expected more people traveling for the holidays, though perhaps Shouyou chose a time when there would be less people. Speaking of Shouyou, at this very moment he turned to look at him. Shouyou was leaning on the window sleeping with a slight smile on his face. Kei smiled as he moved his phone to get a picture of Shouyou. He saved it hoping to send it to him later. As he continued to look that way he started to look out the window. He became lost in thought from the scenery.

Kei reflected on the day. He was slightly embarrassed for how he overslept almost causing them to miss the train. He was glad Shouyou turned up to his apartment to wake him up, however he started to almost cringe at the thought of what happened next. Their close encounter from playing around had almost turned quite deadly. Well “deadly” is an exaggeration but still, it probably might have ended their friendship right then and there. How had it not come up in conversation the rest of today? He didn’t know, however, he also didn’t know if he was ready to put his feelings into words. What would he even say? What would Shouyou say? He shook his head and thought back to their car conversation. Why did he get so animated at Ushiwaka and Shouyou’s relationship? He remembered Shouyou’s face and how he looked saddened by his lack of interaction with Ushiwaka. Kei honestly saw himself in those eyes. He remembered how it felt to essentially have no one to talk to, no one to interact with, no one to even just go out and eat lunch with. He didn’t like it and didn’t want Shouyou to have to go through that. Just coming out here to the middle of nowhere essentially while his parents was getting over their issues was a painful thought for Kei to imagine, but then to have no one to talk too? It had to be terrible. Kei clenched his fists wishing that he had been more noticeable of Shouyou. But it was hard to see that he had these pains too, he looked so happy and friendly towards others in school.

Kei was brought back from his thoughts by a rough pinch from Shouyou.

“Kei you look really angry right now,” Shouyou said after he yawned, “Was your book really that insane?”

“No,” Kei sighed as he rubbed his arm where Shouyou had pinched him. It hurt.

Shouyou seemed to sense his disinterest and left the subject alone.

Kei was glad Shouyou gave him some space. He wasn’t ready to confront any of his feelings about him or anything else that had happened earlier. He hoped the rest of the ride could be peaceful. Though maybe it wouldn’t ever be peaceful with these types of thoughts in the back of his mind. He sighed as he turned and looked out at the scenery speeding by.

After a few minutes passed he looked back to Kei with great interest.

“So have you really never left town before?” Shouyou said once his eyes made contact with Kei’s.

“I haven’t had the”, Kei said but was cut off by Shouyou.

“Wow, you’re missing out on so much. Look out the window and see,” Shouyou said excitedly. He then turned, and pressed his face to the window. “I love taking the train, you can see so much that you can’t see from the air. From the air everything just looks green, brown, and blue. Down here we can see the trees, the horses, and sometimes some people. It’s very nice. My parents always wanted to fly places so I never got to take the train much.”

“I never had a reason to leave town,” Kei responded hoping to drive the conversation away from Shouyou’s parents.

“Not even to see family?” Shouyou turned back to Kei as he finally moved from the window.

“If I did have family wouldn’t I have gone to see them?” Kei said harshly.

Shouyou scooted back in his seat as he winced from the dark vibes emanating from Kei.

Kei did his characteristic sigh as he thought about what he said. He always wondered why none of his family ever reached out to him. Akiteru was the only one who he had some contact with though it was very sporadic and almost nonexistent at times. He doubted he could even think of anytime they had a full conversation this year. He wondered if he needed to be the one to contact his family, but then they did have his number of even his address. They could at least be the ones to contact him. Since they hadn’t he wondered if they somehow thought he was the one responsible for his parent’s untimely passing. Maybe they didn’t want to associate with him. Just seeing how Akiteru was turning out, it wouldn’t be any stretch of the imagination to think he was some bad luck omen to the family. Anyone that stayed around Kei long enough would face great hardship. He was a curse to the family.

“You really don’t have any family?” Shouyou asked quietly.

“Okay I have an older brother still around,” Kei said.

“Then why don’t you see him?” Shouyou responded.

Kei chuckled darkly. “I wish it was that easy, but I don’t think he ever wants to see me again.”

“With how kind you are…do you really think he would think that?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know where I went wrong, after our parents,” Kei said as he started to get teary eyed. He took his glasses off and sniffed a bit. “I can’t do this.”

Shouyou was going to press further but Kei held his hand up in an effort to end the discussion.

“This is supposed to be a vacation in other words a happy trip, I’d rather not spend more time on the same things I think about at home, I don’t mean to be rude, but,” Kei said after he calmed down.

“No, I understand. I’m sorry for,”

“No don’t apologize.” Kei continued to hold his hand up. “It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have answered in the first place,” Kei said as he shook his head.

“But it’s good to talk these things out, you can’t keep it inside forever. What if you just suddenly break down again, in class or somewhere else?” Shouyou stated with the same conviction as a school guidance counselor.

Kei sighed yet again and quickly responded, “then you’ll just have to be there to make sure I don’t burst into a sad heap of bitter tears.”  
Shouyou looked baffled and confused at the statement but sat silent.

All that could be heard was the sound of random chatter from a few passengers getting up to move around in their car and the ambient sound of the moving train. Both boys sat silent struggling to think of a way to relieve the newfound tension in the air. Kei rubbed his temples as he sat there wishing that he could erase the past few minutes from his memory. He struggled to think of which was more bothersome, did Shouyou think he was rude for the way he came off to him or was he more bothered by the situation between him and Akiteru. Neither was something he wanted to keep thinking about.

A strange rumbling soon emerged from beside him. He turned to his right and didn’t see a wild animal on the ground. He then turned to his left and saw a red faced Shouyou right beside him. When Shouyou saw him turn to him he chuckled briefly and shrugged his shoulders.

“Why won’t we go get some food?” Kei said in response.

“That’s a good idea.” Shouyou said as he hastily jumped out of the seat.

Kei was the first to rise as he let Shouyou get into the aisle. He let Shouyou lead him to the food car. The journey there was longer than he imagined. Though perhaps that was the reason why he hadn’t even thought of there being food. They were so many cars back that the smell of the food would have never reached them.

“We’re here,” Shouyou said softly. The car they currently stood in housed many sleeping people and Kei imagined that he wouldn’t want to wake anyone up by mistake. Shouyou pushed the double doors open as quietly as he could. Kei followed and was met with what looked to be a multi-sectioned buffet.

“I thought they only have small food boxes, not a full restaurant style selection!” Kei exclaimed loudly.

The people around them turned to look at him. One younger kid pointed and chuckled at Kei. The kid mother patted the kid on the hand and told him that was rude. He turned around and said a barely audible “I’m sorry” to Kei as he was led away by the mother.

Shouyou was struggling to cover his face in an effort to hide his laugh. Kei glared at him which only made Shouyou lose control and actually laugh quite happily.

“Aw poor little Kei had to have a little kid apologize to him!” Shouyou said as he giggled.

“I’m sorry I expected the very minimum, okay!” Kei exclaimed.

“He didn’t hurt your feelings did he? Does big brother Shouyou need to give you a hug to make you feel better?” Shouyou continued to laugh.  
Kei looked at Shouyou and face palmed. “As much as I would like that, you need to eat, its making you go crazy.”

“Well if you ever need one I’m here for you!” Shouyou said as he moved to grab a plate and a tray.

Shouyou sat across from Kei at their table in the dining car. Kei thought to comment at the five plates of food Shouyou had around him on the table. He wanted to tell him that it wasn’t as if they couldn’t get up to get more plates, though he instead chose to remain quiet. He started by eating his raspberry vinaigrette garden salad adorned with candied almonds which he had to say was one of the best salads he ever had. Then next he started on his main dish of salmon covered in strawberry and honey gravy accompanied with a few green beans and sweet corn on the side.

“Isn’t this great food?” Shouyou asked in between bites.

“It really is,” Kei responded after licking his spoon clean of the gravy. “I’m impressed they have such great variety of dishes and in high quality on a train. You wouldn’t think they would have gone the extra mile for food here.”

“It’s the best part of the holidays. They go all out with the food.”

“This is something I could eat every day,” Kei said as he continued to eat.

He started to eyeball Shouyou’s three-layer three chocolate cake. His mouth began to salivate at the thought of it. Before he realized it his fork was in the cake and breaking off a piece of it. As he took a bite from it he could feel eyes glaring at him.

“Hey that was mine! Get one yourself!” Shouyou said as he quickly moved the plate closer to himself and hopefully out of Kei’s reach.

“It was calling to me. I couldn’t resist it. See!” Kei then lunged his fork at the cake again and grabbed another forkful. Shouyou whimpered as another chunk of the cake left his place and moved into Kei’s mouth. “This cake is so unbelievable; I just can’t stop.” Kei continued to grab pieces. Since his arms were longer he had no issue grabbing pieces no matter where Shouyou moved the plate. Within minutes only the fudge was left on the plate.

“I wish I could have tried some of it,” Shouyou said begrudgingly. He then got up to go get another slide.

Shouyou quickly returned.

“Who stepped on your toes?” Kei asked.

“You did! There was no more cake left. You ate the last slice!” Shouyou exclaimed as he sat down with a big thud on the chair. It creaked as it slid backward causing Kei to jump back some.

“It was just so good…I couldn’t help it!” Kei said apologetically. He didn’t know Shouyou would be this hurt.

“You could have left me some!”

“Then get some when we come back, they will have it on the trip back won’t they?” Kei suggested.

“I don’t know and I don’t care, I wanted some right now.”

“If you want cake now then get another one, there’s plenty of other cakes, right?”

“But I wanted THAT cake, its why I got it in the first place.”

“True, no other cake could be as good as that cake.” Kei added as he looked to the cake station on the other side of the room.

“You’re not helping!” Shouyou was clearly annoyed and not willing to entertain any of Kei’s suggestion. Kei decided to get up and get some cake for Shouyou. He hoped that he would at least eat a cake that was in front of him.

Kei returned and placed the slice of Red Velvet Cake in front of Shouyou. As Shouyou continued to sigh he moved his fork into the cake and took a chunk of it with the fork and placed it into his mouth. His demeanor improved for the better. Life quickly returned to him as he continued to take more forkfuls by the minute.

“See cake makes everything better,” Kei added as Shouyou finished the cake and sipped some water.

“But was it as good as the chocolate cake?” He asked.

“Well it looked just as good,” Kei said.

“I’m stuffed,” Shouyou said. “Anyway I think we’re halfway there. We should make it to the resort just as dinner is getting going.”

“Still that far to go? I guess I’ll get back to my book.” Kei said as he took both of their plates to the back area. Once he reached their table, Shouyou stood and led the way back to their seats. It was now midday as they strolled back and they could see the scenery rushing by them under the full midday sun. In the distance they could see the mountains rising increasingly more now that they were far out from the city. The evergreen trees were bathed in sunlight providing them with a spectacular view of nature unadulterated by the hands of man. Kei could only imagine the wealth of wildlife thriving in the forest and wondered if he would ever get the chance to see it up close and personal. He knew the resort was somewhere in the forested mountains and didn’t know where, so he naturally thought of that being their destination.

Both boys resumed their positions in their seats. Shouyou hoisted his legs up as he curled up into a comfortable position. This time, instead of leaning on the wall he leaned onto Kei and rested his head on his shoulder. Kei was deep in his book and didn’t say or even notice it. He too soon drifted off to sleep with his head rested comfortably in the mass of bright colored hair on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes me so long to write this, this time a whole month just to get to my 5000 word minimum. But I did it and I'm satisfied with the chapter. I should be updating this again soon. I dont know when the fic will finish sadly as I kind of like having them interact with each other in this little random moments and also gradually deal with their issues. I dont believe in the introduce an issue and quickly get over it with friends idea as Ive never seen that work IRL. I mean you dont tell a friend an issue and quickly divulge all the details instantly or get a solution the same day and what not, its more of a gradual thing. 
> 
> And also, at this rate the fic will be experiencing Christmas when its IRL July here, nice as I always loved the Christmas in July thing they do here in America. lol
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope it is still a pleasant and somewhat different and unique read. And that you arent offending or turned off by this fics take of the characters. Im still leveling up as a writer so I can only improve by practicing more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a pleasant nap on the train, Shouyou and Kei have finally arrived at the holiday resort.

Kei awoke to the simulated sound of a camera going off. He looked around in a daze but saw no camera in sight. Thinking it was his imagination he immediately stretched his arms.  He loosed a sound that almost gave away some sign of his exhausted but quieted once he heard an “Ouch” from his side. His arm had bumped into something. He quickly thought it strange that a wall would do that. No, he quickly shook his head in shock when he quickly remembered where he was. He wasn’t in the den of loneliness that was his home. He was on a train. Ah he remembered, that was what was going on. Then that meant, what his arm bumped into was none other than Shouyou.

“Oh wow, Shouyou, I’m sorry,” Kei turned to look at him making sure to see if he hurt him in any way.

“It’s fine, did you sleep well?” Shouyou asked as he put his cellphone in his pocket.

“As well as one would expect for sleeping upright on public transportation,” Kei responded faster than he thought necessary.

“Hmmm,” Shouyou sounded. “Well, I was about to wake you anyway, have you noticed anything?”

Kei quickly thought to himself what he should notice. Did Shouyou mean something about him? He hadn’t taken that close of a look at him before they left.  Maybe he got a haircut? Perhaps he wanted him to notice that. As Kei stared at Shouyou to try to get some hint, he realized that Shouyou was looking at him oddly.

“Uhm, is something wrong?” He asked him instead.

“You just look like you’re really deep in thought, don’t you feel it?” Shouyou motioned for Kei to stand.

Kei stood up and noticed that he wasn’t swaying. He was steady. The usual wobble of the train wasn’t there.

“We’ve stopped?” Kei asked voice rising in pitch unexpectedly. He turned to look out the window and sure enough the train wasn’t moving. In fact, as he looked closely, he could see rather large flakes of snow falling in the distance. The ground too, with its bushy foliage and a smattering of snow covered maple trees, was covered in snow. The scenery was very quaint. There was a little cottage in the distance sending up a steady plume of smoke to the sky adding to the feeling.

“We’ve done more than stop, we’ve actually reached the resort. It’s time to list and bark,” Shouyou stated as he started to pick up his bag from under his seat.

“You mean disembark,” Kei corrected Shouyou as he did the same.

“That’s what I said,” Shouyou retorted.

“No what you said was to make a list and bark.”

“But that’s what they all say when we are about to get off an airplane, or get off any other form of transportation. Dogs start barking and the attendants take out their lists.”

“Sometimes I really worry about you, you know. They mean disembark. Say it, “diss, “Em” as in Emmy, and “Bark”.” Kei thought to ask him about the planes he’s flying that have dogs in the aircraft cabin, but let it slide.

Shouyou repeated after Kei. “Hey that sounds totally different!” Shouyou smiled excitedly. He looked as happy as any kid does when they learn a new word from their favorite educational television show. Kei hoped he wouldn’t have to hear Shouyou repeat that constantly on this trip.

“It just means to get off the boat. Okay? Nothing to get excited about.”

“Disembark. We’re going to disembark. DISEMBARK.” Shouyou started to do a little jittery dance as he repeated the word happily. Kei groaned as they made their way to the front of the car. He started to feel embarrassed and annoyed by the looks that were being directed his way by the passengers. Never had he wanted to have opaque glasses more than now.

“Mommy, why does that boy keep dancing?” a girl who couldn’t be any older than seven, asked as she stood on the seat and pointed to Shouyou.

“Shhh darling, don’t point. It’s not polite. Just treat him like you treat everyone else,” the homely woman stated as she quickly grabbed her daughter’s hand. She motioned for her to sit in her seat properly.

“But mommy, it’s funny,” she said as she giggled happily.

Shouyou chuckled in response, completely unaware of the other meaning of the mother’s statement. Kei thought to mention it but only turned to the woman and glared darkly. She quickly turned away and pushed her reluctant daughter down into the seat out of his eyesight.

“Hurry up Shouyou, I can’t stand being up here any longer,” Kei said impatiently. He gently nudged Shouyou forward.

“There’s no need to rush, it’s not like the train is leaving,”

“Shouyou,” Kei said his name in a tone as if he was trying to get a kid to stop trying to put candy in a shopping basket.

“Okay, okay,” Shouyou stopped his little dance and walked forward normally. “You know we are here for several days.

Kei didn’t respond and simply followed Shouyou off the train.

Stepping off the train and onto the railroad platform was a sight to behold. The platform was fully decked out for the holidays. Wreathes hung from each of the columns that lined the platform. Actual Snowmen several feet tall were at the edge of the platform. Wire framed reindeer with fully automated movements moved up and down as if urging visitors to come closer. Kei and Shouyou wordlessly walked slowly. They casually looked at each of the objects on display in wonder. They were on a path through the platform that would help them reach the well-trodden peppermint red brick pathway that guided them to the resort. The path was illuminated by huge candy canes that towered above them. White lights were wrapped around them blinking rhythmically. The path on the ground had red and green lights that blinked intermittently. Snow covered them but their glow could be seen well enough as if providing a magical guiding light to carry them to their wintry haven. Other guests and their kids also walked on this path filling the air with light chatter warming the hearts of all around them. Kei visibly relaxed forgetting the scene that transpired moments before.

Shouyou’s bags dropped to the ground as he stared in awe at the scene before them.

“Look Kei!” Shouyou stated as he grabbed one of Kei’s arms excitedly. He jostled it around while pointing with his other hand at the massive scene in front of them.

“There’s no way that I can’t miss it,” Kei said almost with no interest at all. However, once he did turn his head to where Shouyou was pointing his feelings changed swiftly.

“I don’t know what is more impressive, the massive tree or the massive train car that’s just sitting out here!” Kei said with a voice that lacked any sign of disinterest.

“I know! That has to be one of the largest trees ever!” Shouyou said as he jumped up and down. What might have been an odd scene wasn’t because many of the other guests around them were too busy focused on the scene. Even kids were jumping too.

“The tree is so tall that the size of the presents under the tree had to be increased just to even reach the bottom of the base of the crown of the tree. This is impressive.”

“The presents are even taller than me and you! Do you think there’s stuff inside them?”

“There has to be, people would walk off with them if they weren’t or they would be blown away in the wind, but some of the stuff is also impressive, like the rocking horse.”

The rocking horse was situated a few feet away from the tree. It was a bit too tall to fit underneath the tree, however it wasn’t so wide that it couldn’t be on the lengthy train car that formed the enclosure for this holiday scene. The rocking horse was in fact so tall that one could only get on it with a regular sized ladder. If they did manage to make it on, the amount of force needed to move it forward just once would require at least ten high school sized kids. Ten kids could fit on it though; it was just that big. The rocking horse was also decorated with the holiday spirit, painted with a sparkling white color, it had eyes that shined blue when you viewed it just right. Blue and silver bows made up the horse’s tail. Lastly, silver and gold embossed tree designs lined the feet of the rocking horse. It was simply gorgeous.

“Omg Kei look!!!” Shouyou motioned for him to look to the left of the rocking horse.

Beside the horse were similarly sized stuffed animals in various shapes. Specifically, Shouyou pointed to shapes of a cat and a crow sitting beside a large present that looked like a trashcan.

“What’ strange animals to use for a holiday display, and a trash can too?” Kei said softly. “Shouldn’t there be many white bears?”

“I think it’s supposed to be a _whole mage_ to the founders of this resort?” Shouyou stated.

“Do you mean an _homage_?” Kei asked.

“Yes that, that’s what I said.”

“I don’t think you said what you think you said.”

“It was close enough, you knew what I meant.”

Kei blinked several times in quick succession and sighed.

“If it’s an _homage_ , they really went above and beyond what anyone would expect. Look at the exquisite details on them.” Kei said after a few moments. He walked closer to inspect them further.

The black cat looked very smug in its pose. With two of its upper legs crossed while two of its other legs sprawled forward, it looked quite warm in the red hoodie it was wearing. The puff ball at the end of its red hat was dangling to the side. In the light breeze it would sway to and fro. The head of the cat was tilted just enough to give the impression that it was just ready to pounce on the crow beside it the second it gave it any attention. The crow meanwhile looked a bit calmer. Ignoring the cat beside it, it too wore a hoodie but this time in a strange orange and black color which one would think is more for the Halloween season. The crow was perched on its legs. Instead of looking at anyone it was looking downwards focused on the book it was grasping in its wings. The green book was one with a typical holiday message, “Twas the night before Christmas.” 

“Why does the crow almost look annoyed by the cat?” Shouyou asked.

“Wouldn’t you be annoyed if someone was looking at you like that while you were reading something? I would ignore him too,” Kei answered.

“It’s rude to ignore others.”

“Well I imagine he had a previous run in with him before and constantly told him to leave him alone. He only has himself to blame for being ignored.”

“Are you speaking from experience?”

“Maybe.”

“If they were like that then why would they even establish this resort as business partners?”

“Conflict can bring you closer, maybe. I think we had an example of that recently.”

Kei picked up Shouyou’s dropped bag and continued moving forward. Shouyou stared in silence as he slowly followed Kei. As they rounded the bend that led around the display they took one more glance at it. The back had another pair of the same animals though now they were leaning their heads on one another’s shoulders and smiling. The puff balls at the end of their hats were now linked in a way that formed the shape of a heart. Before the display, were many couples taking pictures of the scene. 

“Kei we should take a photo here!” Shouyou shouted surprising Kei.

“Why here?” Kei said as he placed their bags on the ground.

“Because it’s nice and simple.”

“Simple is not the word I would use to describe it, more like funny.”

“Funny? I could see that,” Shouyou chuckled.

“How are we going to take it?””

“Be right back!” Shouyou shouted as he quickly ran off.

Meanwhile Kei turned around and stared at the display. Fortunately, there were bright lights around them so they didn’t have to worry about poor lighting. However, the display itself wasn’t lacking in the illumination department. The massive igloo that towered over Kei had its opening just to the left of him. He could see the head of a small porcelain penguin sticking its head out from around the opening. It stared at him almost looking like it was taking special interest in him. The igloo glowed a very intense aqua blue that, had not the thick blocks of real ice been there, Kei would have had to shield his eyes. On the top of the igloo was another penguin that looked as if it was preparing to slide down from the top. On the ground two other penguins were staring with their beaks upward at this penguin. If the scene was live he would imagine they would start jumping up and down excitedly cheering on the little penguin on as it takes part in this fun and brave activity. Though if the penguins were its parents, perhaps they would be jumping up and down demanding the little penguin come down right away.

Kei turned around with a smile just in time to see Shouyou’s bright vibrant face leading on a boy around their age.

“Are you sure it’s alright to take our picture? We don’t want to keep you from your family or friends?” Kei stated as he looked to him.

The boy with black hair in the bowl cut style simply nodded negatively.

“Well, thank you for doing this for us,” Kei said.

The boy fumbled with the edge of his Fleece jacket with one hand and held the mirrorless interchangeable lens camera with the other. He didn’t offer anything more than just a slight nod in acknowledgement.

“We won’t take too much of your time,” Shouyou said as he rushed over to Kei. He quickly grabbed Kei’s waist and pulled him into position. Kei noticed that the boy blushed as he did this though he wondered if he too was blushing. He almost forgot how touchy Shouyou was at times and was caught off guard. Rather than point anything out, he simply moved along and stood in position.

“How about you two stand by the two penguins over there?” the boy said as he pointed.

They moved over into position.

“No that doesn’t seem right either. Its unbalanced. Maybe go to the other side of the igloo, by the one peeking out from inside?” he said.

“Is he a professional photographer?” Kei asked Shouyou softly while they moved.

“I don’t know but, at least we are getting a good picture,” Shouyou responded.

“But it’s just a picture.”

“It’s not just _A_ picture, it is _OUR_ picture.”

“How does that, you know what, let’s just get ready.”

“I’m glad you agree.”

“Oh that works well. But can’t you smile?” the boy asked as he adjusted Shouyou’s camera.

“We are smiling,” they both said quickly.

“I know, I always learned the trick to a perfect smile is to say a keyword.”

“Like cheese?” Shouyou asked.

“Yeah, but instead of cheese why not saying something that gives a more natural smile. Say famiglia.” He suggested.

As both boys said the word, he snapped a picture.

“Wait I wasn’t ready!” Shouyou shouted as he moved his arm from Kei’s waist to ruffle his hair.

“I don’t think that’s going to do anything, Shouyou.”

“It feels different.”

“It doesn’t look different.”

Shoyou moved his arm back to Kei’s waist and forcefully though not painfully pulled him closer. Kei quickly quieted down.

“I’m sorry. I was just trying to see if the settings were right. Give me a second,” the boy with the camera said, seemingly ignorant of the conversation that transpired between Shouyou and Kei.

“This is going to be really good, I can feel it,” Shouyou said happily.

“Calm down, it’s only a picture.”

“But I was looking forward to this, a lot.”

Kei adjusted his glasses as he avoided responding.

“Okay, this should do it. Say famiglia!”

Both boys said it. They said it just in time to catch a slight gust of wind that helped to rustle their hair just a bit to give the shot a bit more of action. It fortunately caused Shouyou to slide just a bit closer to Kei and nuzzle into his arm. The boy had waited slightly and got the shot just as they made contact.  He looked at the finished product and blushed as he noticed the light red that formed on Kei’s cheese and the look of pure joy and bliss radiating from Shouyou.

“This looks really great, easily one of the best pictures I’ve ever taken,” he said as he handed the camera back to Shouyou. “I think it captured your emotions marvelously.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. Here take this for your troubles,” Shouyou said as he dug into his pockets to pull out his wallet. As he did he gave him a few sizeable bills.

“You don’t have to!” The boy shouted as he pushed the money back into Shouyou’s hands.

“But I took up so much of your time, it’s only fair,” Shouyou responded as he pushed the money back to his hands.

“But this isn’t even worth it. I was just doing what any other person would do. I can’t accept this,” he then pushed the money back to Shouyou.

“No I insist,” Shouyou proceeded to push it back into the boy’s hands, however, his hand was stopped by Kei.

“You can’t force it on him. I know you think the picture was really good and he thinks it’s one of his best, but if he thinks that it isn’t worth as much as you say then maybe reconsider?” Kei said.

“But,” Shouyou started to say.

“It’s not that, it’s jut I don’t want to take your money for taking your photo. It’s the holidays after all,” The boy said as he nervously backed away. “Anyway, I have to go now, bye. Happy Holidays!”

Kei stood still while still holding Shouyou’s hand. “That was, fast?” He said.

“Did we make him feel bad?” Shouyou asked. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know. After all you were doing what you thought was right.”

“Well, I didn’t even get his name or contact info.”

“Maybe we will see him around. I imagine he is staying here, unless there are other resorts?”

“There aren’t any others.”

“Now I feel bad.”

Kei looked at Shouyou as he made many weird faces, faces ranged from looks of agony, to sadness, to even despair. Kei contemplated what if anything he could say to improve the mood. Rather than talking he decided to go for something different and new to him. He reached out his hand and grabbed Shouyou’s and pulled him along on the path.

“Come on, we can’t just stand out here all night. We already said that we may see him again, no use crying over spilled milk,” Kei said.

Shouyou didn’t respond as he let himself be tugged along the path.

Kei shrugged but continued to pull him along. It was only after five minutes that Shouyou finally put some more energy into his step.

“Feeling better now?” Kei asked. As he kept walking.

“I still,” Shouyou said slowly.

Kei still sensing the turmoil that Shouyou was faced with spoke with quiet yet strong conviction. “Where’s that smile that you do? It’s partially the reason why I came. I didn’t come to see you get sad or mad over something so minor and fixable.”

Shouyou started to swing their arms gleefully. Kei held on, not willing to let go in case it sent Shouyou back into his short lived funk. He happily let Shouyou show his emotions openly while they walked to the doors of the resort. Though there was no verbal response from Shouyou, Kei felt that there was nothing else that needed to be said. Kei sensed a change in Shouyou and felt relieved.

“I’m going to guess that this resort will exceed my already great expectations for it,” Kei said as they rounded a small pond.

“What makes you say that?” Shouyou said as they continued to walk.

Kei turned to look at Shouyou but struggled to make eye contact. The falling water from the fountain that might as well have been a water fall produced some of the largest splashes that Kei ever encountered. The water droplets from it formed a mist that was so intense that anyone standing underneath would be drenched instantly. What made it hard to see was the lighting from the center of the pool. With such water action going on above it, the water helped to not only disperse the red, green, yellow, and orange lights but to even magnify it. This brilliant display made it very difficult for Kei to see anything nearby as the lights appeared to be an excessively bright explosion of color on his glasses.

“It’s just that everything we’ve seen so far makes it seem like the founders just went all out on everything. Like this fountain in the pond. Was all this really necessary?” He turned as he pointed with his free hand.

“Why not do it, what else would you put here?”

“It would have looked nice as a regular pond. Nature is already beautiful.”

“Well you could go to a pond anywhere, how often can you come to this resort?”

“You could go anytime really?”

“I just think that if you own and built this place, might as well make it as big and special as possible. How else will you make people come here?”

“I think people would still come.”

“If I was just coming to see a pond, why would I take a long train ride to come here. There are much better ponds closer to home, right?”

“Well, you do have a point.”

“Anyway, maybe if we find that guy again we can get a picture by this fountain. It looks great, and look there’s a lookout point where you can get right underneath where it wets you!”

Kei turned to look at the wooden platform that extended several feet over the ponds edge and right within a few feet of the fountain. The sight of icicles on the railings caused Kei to shiver. Imagining getting that close to the frigid water was not something he wanted to really do.

Opting for a more neutral response instead of flat out saying that it was a questionably dumb idea, he decided to simply tell Shouyou that “That doesn’t look so safe. He glanced from the railing and back to Shouyou.

“If it wasn’t safe they would probably close it.”

“Maybe they just haven’t got around to it.”

“I doubt it.”

“You’ve seen the signs that say bridges ice before roads, haven’t you?”

“Where are those?”

“On the roads? You never notice?”

“I’m not driving so why would I read the signs?”

Kei groaned in response. “Well it’s a sign that is common to see. Because the bridge is surrounded by air under and above it, its temperature is lower than the ground so any moisture on the bridge will end up freezing way before the roads do. Roads are normally at least partially insulated by the land, only losing heat on the surface.”

Shouyou held up his hands motioning for Kei to stop. He scratched his head. “I got lost on the bridge being surrounded by air, when did we learn that?”

“Everyone knows this, it’s what we learned in science. Don’t you pay attention?”

 “Rude, I do pay attention…sometimes.” Shouyou smiled.

“Pay attention more,” Kei said as he lightly knocked Shouyou on the head.

“What you do that for?” Shouyou said as he rubbed his head.

“Fine, well we will just find that boy and then ask him to take our photo tomorrow. I hope it will be warmer.” Kei said as he started continuing on the path.

“The next bend will bring us to the front of the resort. I hope you’re ready,” Shouyou said.

“I’m excited.” Kei said flashing Shouyou a huge smile.

“That looks so fake,” Shouyou said as he laughed.

This time Kei sincerely smile.

Once they turned the corner it appeared as if dusk had quickly turned to high noon. Tons of lights illuminated the football sized courtyard leading up to the front of the building. Soft holiday music played from the ground. The speakers were disguised as candy canes coming up to Kei’s knees. A faux mountain of snow, rocks, and ice towered above everything in the center of the courtyard. On it were full grown pine trees thick with cones and bristles. Lights were strewn about the trees in a simplistic manner, as if to try to suppress the grandeur of the scene. White bear automatons moved about the mountain roaring ever so often. The vibrations from the roars could be felt even by the entrance to the courtyard. Additional props like life size deer and jolly looking well fed porcelain hiker statues helped to give the display a wintry mountain theme. Kei had to admit that it was fitting and offered a nice contrast from the happier looking displays they passed by earlier.

Close to the end of the display was another small pond that was frozen over. On it was another igloo with more penguins on the landscape. They even placed a seal at the edge of it. The seal was reclining back against a rock that was angled just slightly to poke out above the ice. It was staring directly at any guest that walked by it. Occasionally it would clap its two arms together excitedly, which filled many people with joy causing them to laugh loudly.

“Well that is something.” Kei remarked as they reached the end of the display.

“I wonder how it will look from above,” Shouyou said as he pointed to the large staircase in front of them.

“Well no time to keep looking down here, let’s go,” Kei stated as they continued.

The entrance to the resort stood atop a small hill that required stairs. Taking the phrase “city upon a hill” literally, one could say that the resort truly looked the part. The east and west wings of the resort branched out in their respective directions for a distance that may have rivaled four football fields. With the assistance of natural snow, it looked like a majestic and sprawling log cabin based lodge. Though of course, its size may have made it seem like a large sports stadium built from logs. The height of the building rivaled many of the large sports complexes people see on TV. The decorations for the building were sadly not as majestic, though it was still incredible by any means. Accumulations of natural snow were on each window ledge in a picture perfect fashion. Candles glowing in each window occasionally flickered. Silhouettes of the occupants danced across the window in elegant fashion. Draped across the roof were icicles illuminated by a thin line of crystal blue lights that gave an impression of it being a scene taken out of any winter wonderland 18th century native settlers wooden homes.

Once atop the stairs Kei and Shouyou turned around to survey the surroundings. Both stood mouth agape as they looked at the scene below. The previous display they saw in person now appeared to have lights around and throughout it that blended together in marvelous way to show a magnificent Christmas tree pattern, with a glorious star at the top of it. They wondered how they had missed the lights and decorations making such a pattern below.

“I’ve got to get a picture of this, this is amazing,” Shouyou said as he fumbled for his camera.

Kei only nodded as he continued to look at the scene. Other guests noticed the boys taking note of the scene and turned likewise. As they did their faces too lit up in response to the surprising scene. “Ooohs” and “Ahhas” and clicks of cameras went off as guests realized the treasure they had so nearly missed.

“Time to Check-In”!” Shouyou said as he grabbed Kei by the hand and dragged him inside.

“Slow down,” Kei said after a delay. He had been caught off guard by the sudden change in priorities.

“We need to get to our room, get settled. We’re going to miss dinner if we keep sight-seeing,” Shouyou said as he pushed the massive American chestnut door open.

“When did you become so focused on the schedule again, if we we’re running behind why did we take a photo?” Kei asked.

“That was a special exception. It would be too late to do it on our way leaving, especially if we ended up leaving late.” Shouyou said.

Kei was about to speak when he was cut off by Shouyou throwing in an “again” under his breath.

“Can you help me with this door?” Shouyou stated.

“Weak?” Kei questioned.

“No. But it’s heavier than it looks.” Shouyou said as he thrust most of his weight against one of the doors.

Kei attempted to use his hand to simply push it open but it barely budged a few inches. He too then thrust most of his weight onto the door. Both boys grunted in response as they moved their foot forward taking very slow steps. After a minute the door finally moved enough to let them enter. Once they took a step in, the door promptly closed behind them. The “thump” the door made reverberated throughout the arcade they now stood in. From one of the arches was a sign that hung saying they were in the grande arcade. An arrow directed them forward to the check in desk.

Light instrumental holiday music filled the air around them. A light vapor hanging over the floor looked like icy mist with the blue lights at the base of each arch. This along with the temperature that was on a slightly colder side threatened to send shivers through them. It may have enhanced the wintry scene by making it feel authentic for a medieval era structure, but it certainly didn’t please Kei in the slightest for what he was expecting for a resort that left no stone unturned.

“The infusion of Romanesque architecture inside with the 18th century era log based design outside is certainly unique. Though I do wish the heater was working,” Kei wondered aloud as they walked down the hallway.

“But this feels like we’re actually walking through something that was straight out of a movie. Doesn’t it give you the feelings of walking in say, Hogwarts?” Shouyou suggested.

“Maybe by looks but by feelings, no way would a school of magic be this chilly,” he said as he gripped his coat tighter. “If this whole resort is like this, then this will be a really uncomfortable vacation.”

“How could you be concerned with heat, when you would be in a school filled with all sorts imaginary creatures and magic?” Shouyou stated as if it was preposterous for anyone to not be in love with the things that are only make believe.

“Magic to make heat is the only concern I would have.”

“Boring!” Shouyou shouted.

As they continued their discussion of magical things, they reached the check in desk. Surprisingly this part of the resort looked like any standard hotel which Kei found unimpressive. He sat with their belongings in a very comfortable lounge chair while Shouyou handled getting the room and the payment ready. As his eyes started to drift shut, he felt a prodding in his arm. He opened his eyes and noticed Shouyou smiling at him.

“I got our room, but…” Shouyou’s smile instantly faded, “it’s only one bed, is that fine?”

Kei didn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually take some time to actually get the inspiration for a few of the events in the chapters done so thats partially why there is at times a large gap. Immediately after finishing a chapter, I know what milestone I want to reach next but often the challenge is the journey to get there. I mean its easy to have a bulletpoint list of the major events to happen but what do you do for the content that comprises this journey. Fortunately, the premise of the fic makes it rather easy, and at least here, at this time of the year it is even easier. Previously I mentioned how the Christmas in July thing was in line with my writing and what do you know, all around us here in my area stores and tv are doing their Christmas in July specials lol. 
> 
> Anyway this chapter was a bit different than the rest as it was more descriptive than speaking. At one point I was thinking of scrapping it but then I was like might as well keep it. Im happy with it and I like the situation they were put in for it. Theyve already been through stressful and dramatically tense situations so I wanted them to have a lighter hearted more warming time together for a change.
> 
> Next chapter should happen sooner. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and everything, Im glad to know of the many fics in this part of the haikyuu fandom that people took the time to even give me 10 or 15 minutes of their day to read my fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting away for the holidays is supposed to help escape the fears of every day life but little moments can still trigger reactions. The insecurities of our protagonists even creep up here in even the most lavish resort for the holidays but they manage to press on. Joining them in their time of solitude is another boy who may too face some insecurities.

“Kei is that alright?” Shouyou asked again. He appeared to look genuinely stressed by the lack of response from Kei. “I thought I had booked a room with two beds but it seemed like they double booked the room and didn’t realize it until today and I should have called to make sure before we left and I don’t even know how to fix this I accepted the room they gave us but Kei.”

“Shouyou, take a deep breath,” Kei stated as he stood and ruffled Shouyou’s hair.

Shouyou immediately stopped mid-sentence and took the deepest breath Kei had ever seen. He exhaled loudly, so loud, in fact, that the sound even reverberated around section of the grande arcade that they stood in. Some guests turned to look to see where it came from but Shouyou appeared to be only aware of his own problem.

“It’s common knowledge that hotels make these mistakes all the time. Don’t punish yourself over their blatant mistake,” Kei stated with disgust.

“But now things will be all awkward,” Shouyou said as he pouted. “I even tried to change rooms but theyre fully booked.”

“How? I told you I had a brother right, we slept in the same bed all the time when we were,” Kei said with a look that turned from disgust to nostalgic remembrance.  Before he could go on a trip down memory lane he immediately remembered that he was talking to Shouyou.

“It’s not awkward or anything for me,” Kei stated flatly.

“Well for me,” Shouyou said softly.

“Wait is this your first time sharing a bed with someone?” Kei said in shock.

Shouyou only twiddled his thumbs as if trying to avoid giving a response.

“Aw has little Shouyou missed out on the typical young boy’s experience of sleeping over at a friend’s house in the same room, sitting up in bed playing around until they eventually fall sleep?” Kei said with a smirk gently teasing Shouyou.

“Y, Yes! I have, once!” Shouyou stated loudly.

“Was it family?” Kei responded.

“It was my cousin!”

“That doesn’t count!”

“It does.”

Shouyou was blushing furiously as he grabbed his bag and stomped off towards the elevator at the end of the hall. Kei laughed boisterously as he followed behind him.

Once in the elevator Shouyou continued to face away from Kei. Kei would chuckle every time Shouyou attempted to turn his way. This only seemed to get Shouyou even more flustered causing him to push the floor button vigorously.

“Pushing the button won’t make the elevator move faster,” Kei commented amid chuckles.

Shouyou continued to push it a few more times, then huffed and continued to face the wall.

Once the elevator reached the fifth floor, Shouyou darted out extremely fast. He quickly rounded a corner out of Kei’s sight. Kei couldn’t help to laugh and ended up laughing so hard he had to take his glasses off to wipe tears from his eyes. After he calmed down he finally put his glasses on but noticed that Shouyou was nowhere to be found. Once he rounded the corner he assumed Shouyou went down he didn’t even see him.  Jovial thoughts of joy fled from him as he seemed to panic. He remembered that he didn’t even catch the room number from Shouyou so he was lost.

Kei sighed in agony as he dreaded making the trek back to the reception desk to seek his room number. He wondered if they would even give him the room number as he didn’t even have the key. What if there was only one key or if they only put it in Shouyou’s name. He turned around and continued to roam the halls hoping that maybe he would catch a glimpse of him.

After a few minutes of turning left at every corner, Kei slammed his fist into the wall in anger and partially out of desperation. Where had Shouyou gone? Why hadn’t he come out to find him? It rocked his world so much that he started feeling a bit light header. The area around him started spinning in his vision as he leaned into the wall. Feeling a panic attack was soon coming due to his rising fear and anger, he quickly exhaled and inhaled a few times. As he did he, he finally calmed down and took note of the situation. He was distracted, though, once he looked forward and saw an intriguing painting.

In it was a warm and sentimental scene of a family gathered around a brick red fireplace. The fireplace contained logs that burned in such neat fashion that one wondered if this painting was actually a photograph. The image looked so great in fact that you could almost even picture the sound of wood cackling under the flame sending a few charred embers here and there and allowing the room area to be filled with the wonderful smell of cherry wood. Over the fireplace were several stockings with illegible names written over them, however each stocking appeared to be a different size corresponding to each of the members of the family. The father’s stocking was the largest with the classic red stocking image, meanwhile the mother’s stocking was the same shade of red but had a pink string linking hers to the fathers. Next came the children’s stocking, each of a peppermint red and white color scheme. They were significantly smaller than the parent’s stockings however, unlike theirs which appeared empty, these stockings were stuffed full of candy canes, boxed candies, that may have come from a famous chocolate factory, and many toys. There was even a stuffed bear that was seemingly about to climb out of the stocking read to fall onto the floor below. Above this were several candles helping to provide warm light around the room and helping to highlight the joy on the faces of the family members below. A large clock sat on the shelf above the fireplace with hands slowly making its way to the midnight hour helping to usher in the joy that would be experienced on Christmas day.

The father sat in a large reclining chair with a paper that may have been the lyrics to a famous Christmas song. The mother happily sat across from him with mouth wide open while smiling and singing the lyrics. One of her hands pointed towards the lyrics as she held the youngest boy on her lap guiding him along to the place where they were in the song. Some of the other kids sat around her and the father, and one on his lap, as they either stared in delight at their parents or merrily engaged in this act of joy. The cat lying by a boy who was on a pillow by the father’s leg was even mesmerized by them. A dog resting by the mother’s leg was entranced by the scene, though maybe it was also entranced by one of the other kids who was rubbing it and singing.

The scene was one that Kei felt tug on his heart. Feelings of longing and desire were strong. Some feelings of regret and jealously bubbled up too. Why couldn’t he have had such a scene with his parents. Why was this joy stolen from him by life’s circumstances? Why was he left to fend for himself alone in a dark, cold, and quiet apartment with no one. He was about to punch the painting in anger and spite but couldn’t. His fist hovered mere inches away from the scene not moving forward. Something in him prevented him from doing it. Was something telling him it wasn’t right to be jealous and envious of this situation. Or was something telling him that it was only a physical manifestation of the ideal holiday spirit, something that couldn’t be achieved in the real world. No that was it, that was just reasoning to flee from reality. He knew what that something was, if he punched the painting he would ruin it, potentially costing him and Shouyou tons of money. He moved his fist to the side by the painting and punched with all his might. Yelping in pain he jumped backwards.

Kei rubbed his reddened knuckles but winced as his hands touched it. The feeling of pain was oddly relieving and helped to take his mind off of the feelings the painting generated. The memories and desires lurked in the back of his mind but didn’t evoke any emotions.

“Hey, you’re from earlier?” A familiar sounding voice came from a few doors down the hall from where Kei stood. As Kei looked over he noticed it was the same boy that took his and Shouyou’s pictures. Kei nodded in acknowledgment but said nothing.

“Is everything alright?” He asked as he closed the door to his room and walked towards Kei.

“Do I look alright?” Kei said softly. He noticed the boy noticeably slowed his pace.

The boy played with a loose thread from his slightly oversized sweater as he appeared to be deep in thought over what to say. Kei thought it funny that they were standing in the hallway awkwardly. Perhaps it was the lack of Shouyou’s presence that caused them to have a strained or even off putting type of interaction.

“I couldn’t help but look in the hall after feeling the vibration on my wall,” the boy said awkwardly.

“I’m sorry,” Kei said apologetically.

You’re rubbing your hands, so I thought something was wrong. But other than that you look like you’re a bit lost,” the boy stated. He tried to make eye contact with Kei but looked in the other direction as he finished speaking.

Kei wanted to deny the accusations that he was in need of help or lost, but thought it best to get back to Shouyou soon. He was reminded that his little playful teasing from earlier was on the verge of causing them to once again have a strained and awkward moment. Kei swore to himself that he would make this an enjoyable trip and was not going to let something like this cause it to be ruined, especially after Shouyou was hard on himself for making a basic mistake with room reservations.

“So, it seems I have kind of lost Shouyou?” Kei said. “He kind of didn’t tell me the room number.” Kei rubbed the back of his head as he said this and forced a smile.

The boy seemed to not notice if it was a forced smile or not, but he responded anyway. He seemed to perk up noticeably as he saw Kei’s smile.

“Who is Shouyou?”

“The one who was with me when you took our pictures.”

“Oh, him, I saw him, I can show you where he went. By the way what’s your name?”

“Kei, Kei Tsukishima,” Kei said dryly, though with the same smile.

“I’m Goshiki Tsutomu, pleasure to meet you,” he said as he moved closer. Kei wanted to take a few steps back as he drew closer but he was considered against it. If he did anything to come off as mean or rude to Goshiki then he might not be able to meet up with Shouyou.

Kei relaxed when he realized Goshiki was walking right past him.

“Follow me this way,” Goshiki stated as he moved forward.

“Right,” Kei responded a bit more enthusiastically than he realized. As he walked he took note of Goshiki’s outfit in more detail. Unlike his earlier outfit outside, he was now in a slightly oversized sweater with Reindeer prancing and dancing around the middle of the shirt. The sweater blurred the line between tacky and theme appropriate as it was one of those obnoxiously bright red and bright green mix match colors that would otherwise turn people off outside of the holidays. The low lighting of the hall helped to keep it from being too loud. Along with the sweater, Goshiki wore lounge pants that would be otherwise plain if not for the busy deer like tail coming from the center of the butt area. Kei struggled to keep from chuckling at the sight of it. Lastly, the indoor shoes Goshiki wore revealed the back of the heel of his foot.  The shoes appeared to be plain but on closer inspection, Kei noted as he walked closer, it appeared the front of the shoe had a plush like reindeer head coming from the front. As Goshiki took a step forward Kei noticed that the front of the shoe, the nose of the deer would blink red a few times.

Kei struggled to keep from laughing out loud at the outfit. Did Goshiki realize how silly he looked? One would expect a little kid to wear something like that, not an older teenager. Kei placed his hand in front of his mouth to keep his giggles from coming out. 

By the time they reached the room Kei had calmed down. The thought of Goshiki’s outfit did make him smile a bit but he was no longer making any sounds.

“We’re here,” Goshiki announced.

“We are?” Kei said as if confused. “That was fast?”

“There was longer way around but we cut through a few corridors to get her. The room is close to one of the holiday tree displays, so it wasn’t hard to remember where to find it. I could have told you the number but it’s easy to get lost.”

“I see, I’ll be sure to remember that,” Kei said.

A rattling was soon heard behind the emerald green door. The golden jingle bells came to life as the door swung inwards. Kei and Goshiki were met with a lopsided red and white stocking cap sitting atop a bed of orange hair. A flurry of arms soon found their way through the open doorway and right around Kei’s waist. The air was whisked out of Kei’s lungs as the boy’s body made contact with him thrusting him into the wall. Kei’s back hit it with force that knocked his glasses askew. He squinted through them at Goshiki who only shrugged in response at the scene that had unfolded before them. Kei, fully wrapped in a hug from Shouyou, could only wonder what was wrong. He could feel the erratic breathing from Shouyou which made him wonder if something were wrong with him.

“ayyyyy” sounded from Kei’s chest as Shouyou shrieked right into his shirt.

Kei still dazed by the occasion said nothing at all.

“When I reached the room and didn’t find you behind me I got worried. I couldn’t find you at all! I was just about to call the police to find you!” Shouyou said as he continued to speak into Kei’s chest. Kei felt sudden wetness and wondered if Shouyou had started to cry.

“That would have been…unnecessary. I’m not a lost child.”

“But you were, where were you?” Shouyou finally stepped back to look up at Kei.

“Around,” Kei said avoiding any eye contact with Shouyou.

“How did I miss you?”

“This place is really big,” Goshiki chimed in.

Kei and Shouyou turned around to face him realizing that he was there. They split apart quickly looking anyway but at each other for some strange reason. Kei coughed briefly.

“It’s even bigger when you don’t know your room number,” Kei said as he turned to Shouyou.

“I thought I told you before we got on the elevator.”

“I don’t remember that. I do remember you saying you never got to experience the joy of childhood friends sleeping over at each other’s house.”

“Don’t bring that up now!” Shouyou shouted as he turned the other way.

Everyone stood in silence. The background music, a slow serene light jazz piano arrangement of Silent Night, which Kei hadn’t even noticed was the only sound that could be heard.

The second verse of the song seemed to affect Shouyou to the core. It appeared as if it helped him get over his embarrassment. He quickly turned around with a big smile plastered on his face. He motioned for both Kei and Goshiki to enter the room. Looking at each other in odd confusion, they followed in single file fashion into the room.

As they entered Shouyou moved to the kitchenette. He opened one of the cabinets and took out one of the finer gourmet brands of powdered hot chocolate available.

“Doesn’t that cost extra?” Goshiki asked as he looked on with wide eyes.

“Isn’t it complimentary?” Kei stated.

“Is it? I never use these things in hotels. The cost is already too much.”

Kei and Goshiki continued to discuss hotel amenities while Shouyou prepared the hot chocolate.

Shouyou soon joined the two boys as they sat around the round dining table in a corner of the hotel room. A green and gold tablecloth covered the table. Above the cloth was a three-foot-tall diorama of the obligatory manger scene of olde. Gold lights flickered behind the display as the arms of the three wise man presenting gifts to the baby moved robotically passing the gold frankincense and myrrh around to each other. Goat and oxen gathered around them as they looked on the baby in awe.

“This is an interesting display,” Kei commented.

“Is it?” Shouyou said as he stared in deep thought at it.

“Yes, it’s nice that they seem to cater to both the religious and non-religious for this holiday. Not that anything is wrong with it, but the music from earlier and now this display.”

“It’s the holidays, I’m sure people are just glad to get away and don’t mind seeing different aspects to the season,” Goshiki provided a response to Kei’s thought.

Before they could go further in discussion, the soft chime of bells soon sounded. Shouyou jumped out of his seat and returned to the kitchenette. He pulled out three sapphire green porcelain mugs. The aroma of hot chocolate filled the hotel room bringing smiles to all their faces. Any worries anyone had vanished as the cups were brought to the table.

“This is delicious,” Goshiki exclaimed.

“You really passed over this?” Shouyou asked after gently blowing his drink. He then took a sip.

“It seemed costly,” Goshiki stated after a very long sip.

“You’re missing out, definitely try it in your room.” Shouyou stated after taking another sip.

“Or maybe I’ll come back here for more,” he stated excitedly.

Kei didn’t seem convinced that Goshiki would really open the packs that may have been in his room. For one, a whole pack would be too much for one person to have. Secondly, Goshiki didn’t seem to be a person that had lots of money. Just from what he had observed so far, he may be on the thriftier side of things.

“Feel free too,” Shouyou stated. “How do you like it, Kei?”

Kei attempted to take a sip from his but quickly realized he made a mistake. The burning sensation on his lips, tongue, and upper mouth brought tears to his eyes.

“Sensitive tongue?” Goshiki stated as he looked on in awe.

“What? Why didn’t you blow it?” Shouyou asked as he leaned over in deep concern.

Kei was unable to answer.

“Here, I can blow yours for you,” Shouyou grabbed Kei’s cup and began gently blowing across it.

Kei didn’t know how to respond. Well he couldn’t respond because his tongue was still in pain but to see someone take such concern for him, he had seen this sort of thing from kids with loving parents or even siblings, but friends? Was this something that people did often. He quickly turned to Goshiki to gauge his response. A third party here would definitely provide him some hints as to if this was normal or not. The looks Goshiki was giving seemed to suggest to him that maybe this wasn’t common at all. Kei grabbed his cup back from Shouyou.

“Aw, I wasn’t done,” Shouyou grumbled.

“It’s good enough,” Kei said swiftly.

Shouyou stared at him as if not convinced. Kei then took a sip of it just to play along. Surprisingly the burning sensation he felt earlier had gone away.

“Delicious,” he said as he took a quick sip.

Shouyou still looked on in doubt. Kei turned his attention to Goshiki hoping for some support here. However, the support he wanted was not what he expected. Shouyou’s staring was brought to a halt by Goshiki’s giggling. The laughing only grew in volume as he looked to Shouyou and Kei and started to laugh quite uncontrollably. Shouyou joined in too, and Kei even chuckled as he realized the absurdity of the situation. Perhaps he had been over thinking things.

“Well I hate to continue to intrude upon you two, but maybe I should go?” Goshiki stated after they all calmed down.

“Do you have to?” Shouyou whined.

“Shouyou, Goshiki’s folks may be waiting for him,” Kei stated.

“A few more hours won’t hurt,” Shouyou responded as if a few hours were not an inconvenience to anyone.

The smile on Goshiki’s face faltered a bit. Shouyou seemed to miss it but Kei noticed it. Had they said the wrong thing?”

“I’m not with,” Goshiki started but Kei interrupted.

“I don’t mind it, right Shouyou?” Kei stated.

“Y, yeah, we really don’t. We were just going to go to dinner anyway, join us.” Shouyou stated as he gripped both Kei’s and Goshiki’s hands.

“As you can see it’s just me and Shouyou, we’d love your continued presence,” Kei said, slightly taken aback that he used such formal language.

“Well if you insist,” Goshiki stated giving in completely to their wishes.

“We can go, whenever Shouyou decides to put a shirt on,” Kei said teasingly.

“Oh I forgot!” Give me a moment. You change too Kei, you look out of place!”

“How do I look out of place?”

“Look at Goshiki outfit, he looks like he belongs here at the resort.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Yes it is, Here I got you a matching outfit to mine. Change.” Shouyou demanded as he thrust the outfit set he happened to have in his seat into Kei’s hands. Kei accepted it begrudgingly moving deeper into the room to change.

Shouyou tossed on his short sleeve shirt. Unlike Goshiki’s sweater, Shouyou’s shirt was a bit subtler in the design department. Gleeful looking snowman covered the light blue shirt. Shouyou’s lounge pants were also a deep blue color with white snowmen scattered randomly around the legs. His shoes were similar to Goshiki’s in having an open back exposing the heel of the foot and the front of the shoe having a plush figure, this time though, it was a snowman. Unlike the light up features of the red nose reindeer ones, the snowmen simply had their mouths move up and down as steps were taken. It was an intriguing and uniquely mature design.  The only part of the outfit that may have looked out of place was the red and white stocking cap on Shouyou’s head but he seemed reluctant to part with it.

“I’m ready, Shouyou shouted from the doorway. He and Goshiki were already waiting for Kei.

Kei emerged from the corner of the room scowling. He felt very uncomfortable in not only wearing such an outfit, but in matching with Shouyou’s.

“Tis the season to be jolly,” Goshiki stated as he snapped a picture from the camera Shouyou provided.

“Delate that,” Kei shouted from where he stood.

“No we need it, it will go with our other picture, and the one we want to take by the fountain tomorrow… I haven’t forgotten,” Shouyou responded gleefully.

“Why do we need a picture of this?” Kei groaned as he stepped out the door.

“Why don’t we need it?” Shouyou asked.

“Because…”

“Because what?”

“You know?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t be asking”

“Forget it.”

The electronic shutter of the camera came to life as another picture was snapped.

“We need to get one of Goshiki too, maybe in front of the display of presents in the hallway?”

“You don’t need to, I’m just happy to take yours,” Goshiki said softly.

“Your face gives away your feelings,” Kei said as an aside. Goshiki tried to come up with a response but was mumbling unintelligible things.

“You don’t have to keep doing that, Goshiki. Really you’re not inconveniencing us for anything, and we want to get a picture of you. How could we forget the time you’ve shared with us?” Shouyou stated as they continued walking forward.

Goshiki only nodded as he continued to follow Shouyou along.

“Well this is the spot, fortunately there’s a dresser here for us to place the camera. Just give me a bit of time to set it up. Since Kei is the tallest he should be in the middle. Shouyou you can be right beside the presents, they’ll help to balance out the picture so that your height difference won’t be so obvious,” Goshiki continued to issue orders to them as they positioned themselves.

“Height difference? Excuse me?” Shouyou looked puzzled and possibly offended.

“I’m sure he means no offense, look he’s half paying attention to us,” Kei stated softly to Shouyou as they continued to move while looking at Goshiki in action.

“But he didn’t have to say it like that,” Shouyou grumbled a bit.

“But it is a height difference, it’s only a fact.”

“I don’t like that fact.”

“But I like that fact, it’s who you are. It makes you really cute.”

“What?”

“10 seconds get ready,” Goshiki said swiftly as he rushed into position. “It will take three consecutively.”

“I really don’t want to do this right now,” Kei sighed.

“It’s kind of too late now. Are you smiling?!” Shouyou said through his forced smiled.

“If I wasn’t then we’d have to do this again, so of course I’m smiling.”

“Just checking.”

As the camera sounded giggles were heard from Kei’s left. Goshiki had entered another laughing fit which came at just the right time. The others laughed as the next two clicks of the shutter went off.

After taking the picture the three boys huddled close together in the elevator to examine the photos.

“I like this one,” Shouyou said as they looked at the first photo.

“I don’t,” Kei responded by moving his hand to try to get to the next image. Shouyou’s hand was firmly placed on the button so that even while Kei was touching him the camera did not move to the next image.

“It’s really how you look sometimes, like you just bit into a pair of sour grapes. It looks so natural,” Shouyou added.

“Sour grapes?” Kei questioned as he turned to Goshiki, puzzled over the comparison.

“I side with Shouyou,” Goshiki stated jovially.

“See Kei, you can just look at the mirror too,” Shouyou said as he looked up from the camera and into the floor to ceiling mirror covering the entire back panel of the elevator they were in.

Kei glanced at it and noticed his face. He thought it didn’t look that bad, sporting the face he had usually seen whenever he glanced in the mirror before he left for the day. Thinking it was a joke, he lightly tapped Shouyou’s head as he just turned his face back to the camera to continue to look at the photos.

“I definitely want to print this one out,” Goshiki said as Shouyou moved to their final picture. This one looked livelier than Kei expected. Goshiki looked as if he had just seen the most humorous comedy skit ever. Shouyou faced forward with a huge smile showing his bright white teeth in full glory. His eyes conveyed a different story though, it looked like he was in the midst of massive laughter with his eyes struggling to stay open and the light gleam of a tear of joy on the side of his face. Kei attempted to maintain a stoic appearance but the slight curve of the corner of his mouth and his slightly tilted head almost as if he was trying to turn his face away to hide his incoming laughter suggested otherwise. It was an image that truly captured the idea of joy. The stack of pretty presents on the ground, the golden light basking their faces, and the fluffy miniature spruce with gold and silver streamers spiraling around it organically merged into the image fully going the whole nine yards of pure Christmas bliss.

“When we get back we definitely have to print this one out,” Shouyou said as he continued to look. “I want to frame it.”

Kei noticed that Goshiki quickly turned around and did a brief fist pump while blushing.

“Don’t you like it too?” Shouyou asked Kei.

“Y-yes, it’s better than the other one,” Kei said as he continued to look at Goshiki who seemed to be enjoying the praise he was being showered with.

“Goshiki you need to come with us for more photos tomorrow. You aren’t busy are you?” Shouyou turned to him. Goshiki seemed to quickly revert back to his previous calm nature as soon as Shouyou addressed him.

“I don’t have anything planned so far,” Goshiki said.

“Oh then its set, is that alright?” Shouyou said as he turned to Kei.

“You’re in control of our schedules. I don’t have any issue with it.”

“Yes!”

The elevator chimed announcing their destination. Shouyou, Goshiki, and Kei looked towards the speaker by the button panel as a choir of excited kids quickly screamed out “at Christmas play and make good cheer, for Christmas comes but once a year.”

“I didn’t notice that the first time we rode the elevator,” Shouyou remarked as the doors opened up.

“I missed it too,” Kei stated.

“I think it changes every time, when I rode it earlier it was a grandma talking about how Christmas brings us close together,” Goshiki added.

After a momentary pause, Shouyou screamed out “Deep!”

Goshiki turned to Shouyou and nodded in agreement. Kei could only face palm at the scene.

The entrance to the dining hall was behind massive floor to ceiling mahogany doors. Easier to open than the ones at the entrance to the resort, Shouyou found himself almost falling through the doorway as he pushed the doors much harder than necessary. As he righted himself after stumbling he had to take a deep breath as he took in the scene before him. Kei and Goshiki stood speechless right beside him.

The massive size of the hall completely blew all expectations Kei had out the water. The resort had already been as showy as it could possibly be but this raised the bar even higher. This time, instead of the room being filled to the brim with decorations, a more reserved approach characterized it. The designers appeared to decide to let the size of the space speak for itself. The hall extended the length of half a football field. Massive mahogany tables seating upwards of 30 people protruded diagonally from the walls. Spaced evenly apart the hall appeared to look very neat and tidy. It helped to conceal the busy  chaos of the many people wondering about wining and dining.  Each table was lined with either a vibrant gold or shimmering red table runner than ran the length of the table flowing casually off the side of the table and laying comfortably on the ground. Excess material then continued until it was resting beneath the heavy cloud of low hanging smoke. Ground level lustrous red LED lights running along the length of the aisle and in between the spaces of the tables provided both lighting for showing the way as well as setting the holiday mood with a certain medieval esque theme. On each table numerous golden five pronged candleholders were spaced evenly apart. Authentic candles provided a candlelight dining experience helping to make it a more intimate and memorable experience. Occasionally, servers came by to exchanged extinguishing candles with new ones. Around the tables were very ornately designed mahogany chairs. The burgundy plush seats were raised just enough that most people’s toes would graze the ground upon sitting. The wood was engraved with scenes of bears, boars, geese, and other game. It appeared that the seats were not brought out for this special event but ones where the resort used year round. It helped to fit in with the theme going on as well as to show the nature of the resort off season, a true lodge for people wanting to enjoy the outdoors. The windows beside the tables were of the highest quality stained glass around. Rather than going with the typical rainbow colored designs of the medieval era, a more modern and refined take was taken here. The windows were of three colors at most each featuring a different wild animal in its natural environment. Animals of gold were around trees of green at each window. The windows were of course large enough that they were able to get 1:1 or even better than that representations of even the largest animal there, the great grizzly bear of North America on its hind legs.  Illuminating the entire hall as well as these impressive displays were enormous Chandeliers that easily had over 250 lights on each of its many prongs. The lights on the chandeliers blinked out of sync with each other giving the impression of continually shimmering stars above them. Helping to set this scene was a roof that was actually pitch black. The lights shone above and with the sparkling going on it looked simply majestic.

“Excuse me kids, but you’re in the way,” a mother stated from behind them.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry. Sorry!” Shouyou quickly said as he bowed vigorously. He then tugged Kei and Goshiki out of the way.

“Thank you,” the woman said as she led her young daughter to their table.

“Mommy, it’s that weird guy from the train!” the child said as she pointed.

“Stop honey, that’s rude.”

“But mommy,”

“Hurry along dear.”

“Okay.”

Kei turned his head away from the others as he recalled the embarrassing scene from earlier that day. Goshiki turned to look at both Kei and Shouyou wondering what he missed. Shouyou looked confused as well which appeared to not clear any of the confusion from Goshiki’s face. Kei made note of it to not bring it up. He also prayed that they wouldn’t have another run in with that same kid.

“It looks like we just need to sit somewhere and they bring the food to us, too bad they aren’t in costume,” Shouyou said as he took a seat at one of the empty tables close to where they stood.

“It’s probably too much of a hassle to bring food in that. Would you wear a costume while working?” Kei asked.

“Of course, costumes are so cool.” Shouyou responded.

“They’re not practical. With the distance this hall is, you’d fall flat or get tired quickly.”

“I wouldn’t fall.”

“You want to risk carrying a massive plate of food in costume that can be ruined if you drop it? Go ahead and be my guest.”

Shouyou only groaned as realization at the truth of Kei’s comment hit him.

“While you two were talking I went ahead and ordered for us, I went ahead and got the table feast,” Goshiki said once it appeared that Kei and Shouyou weren’t going to say anymore.

“Oh what’s it have? Oh wait I want it to be a surprise. Don’t tell me,” Shouyou said playfully.

“I was wondering, but what brought you all here, is it a d-d-d,” Goshiki said as he started to turn red and stumble over his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I too wish to get away sometimes and just spend it at a really nice resort. It'd be nice to do something different. 
> 
> There are several internal reasons why it sometimes takes me a bit of time to get a chapter out. As I said one time before the general backbone or outline of the fic was planned when I first started the fic Holiday 2015. So often the lack of speedy updates isn't one due to not knowing what the plot is, but rather the writing. 
> 
> 1\. Personal writing goal of doing no less than 5K words per chapter: this usually means it takes me about two weeks to pen the chapter and a bit of extra time to review it. 
> 
> 2\. Reviewing the chapter to make sure characters are in character based on how they are in the fic and in character somewhat to the rigid keywords I identified for them based on my reading and analysis of the source material. Here I think some may disagree as often when I read fics there is sometimes some battle between writer and reader over how far or how close their interpretation of the character is to the canon character. The struggle is real and sometimes means I have to redo some of the stuff I may have wrote because its something I don't think [insert character] would say. 
> 
> 3\. Time, I like at least one to two updates a month. Im always impressed at people who can churn out chapters weekly. I hope to level up that much someday.
> 
> -
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading my fic. I know its kind of slow and the eventual romance has been on the more subtler side but I think its nice for a first friends type story. This chapter added Goshiki Tsutomu who I like and who will probably be in whatever HQ fanfic I do for nanowrimo this year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though check in at the resort was problematic, time with another boy staying at the resort alone, along with spending time with each other, proves to be a time of reflection and fun for Kei and Shouyou.

The warmed hot chocolate Kei sipped on soon found its way coming out of his mouth and spraying on the area in front of him.

“No!” Kei and Shouyou shouted simultaneously knowing exactly what Goshiki was about to say.

“Oh?” Goshiki said curiously. He blew the vapor rising from his cup and took at a sip as he stared at the two. Kei and Shouyou sat side by side.

“I mean, we’re just two friends who decided to get away for the holidays. You know to do something different than stay in our boring city,” Shouyou said swiftly. “Isn’t that right Kei?” Shouyou turned his head smiling brightly at Kei.

“Yes,” Kei said as he gripped the red and gold napkin. He continued to wipe his face and area of the table.

“I, I see. I was just curious,” Goshiki stared studiously at both boys. “It’s just, this isn’t really the first place people choose to come for their break.”

“It isn’t?” Shouyou responded curiously. Kei looked on surprised as well.

“Awhile back, I happened to see a commercial that made this place look so magical and fun. Gigantic stacks of presents, people meeting Santa Claus and his many reindeers even taking pictures with him, a massive tree lighting ceremony, and people sharing food and gifts while being in costume, and even some massive animal statues. After seeing all of that I knew that I just had to come here,” Shouyou’s eyes sparkled in delight.

“Don’t you live close? You could always come by whenever you wanted,” Goshiki stated.

“No, no, no, we don’t live close at all. We had to take the train to get here, it wasn’t a short ride,” Shouyou responded.

“It was a good ride,” Kei added. “Seeing the countryside was an interesting first experience for me.”

“Weren’t you busy reading?” Shouyou asked.

“I still looked out the window, at times,” Kei said as an aside.

“You could always read a book at home. Anyway, I’m just glad I managed to get you away from your lonely apartment. It was kind of depressing, I got the chills just entering it. So dark. So cold.”

“It wasn’t cold.”

“Colder than I keep my house.”

“Tsk,” Kei kept the apartment cold because it saved money. Every few dollars counted when heating could be so costly. A few extra layers of clothes and another cover or two could really keep you warm. Of course he couldn’t say that aloud.

“It wouldn’t have been lonely if you just stayed with him,” Goshiki added. “Could have just slept over at his apartment.”

Kei remained silent as he thought it over. After staying in his lonely apartment for countless winters, spending yet another wasn’t that bad. Huddling in a fortress of covers to thwart the cold while reading a book or listening to music in the dark was a comfortable environment. The hustle and bustle of the holiday season, a joy afforded to people who earned and deserved it, not for those who were thrust into pitiful situations and abandonment was not for him. For being dealt this card, loneliness in solitary confinement was fitting. Years of such treatment had hardened him, strengthened him, for the pain and suffering that he knew he would re-experience when he got tired of the same songs or ran out of books.

“I really didn’t think of that,” Shouyou stated as he looked at Kei in an unsure manner. “But, I felt like he needed to come here. You know that feeling when you just know, like you really really know that you have to do something but you don’t know why? It was that feeling.”

“That feeling?” Kei silently mouthed.

“Yes, I don’t know how else to describe it, but I really know that I needed to bring you here. And I know that I wanted, no, that I needed to come.”

“Maybe you’ll find your Christmas miracle here?” Goshiki said absentmindedly. “I wish.”

“Hey don’t look like that,” Shouyou quickly added as he reached out to Goshiki’s hand. He quickly held his hand and applied some pressure. Goshiki’s look of sadness quickly changed to a look of confusion.

“Whatever your grown up Christmas wish is I’m sure it will happen,” Shouyou said as he tightly held Goshiki’s hand.  “Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, but definitely.”

Goshiki took a few moments to acknowledge the statement then softly smiled. “Yeah, maybe it is happening in a way I hadn’t expected.”

“So far this trip has been pretty interesting to say the least, in more ways than one,” Kei added.

“What were you expecting?” Shouyou asked.

“I don’t really know. Just a hotel room, a fancy buffet, and lots of outdoors stuff. I wasn’t expecting this, or even,” Kei nodded towards Goshiki.

“There was some outdoors stuff, and there’s probably more stuff in here that we can see later or in the morning. Though it is just one more day until the big day, so we might not get to do everything,” Shouyou sighed. “But maybe we can come back in another year.”

“Come again?” Goshiki added.

“Yeah, wouldn’t you. Though then we wouldn’t get to see you. I know, we’ll just have to get your contact information, then we can plan it.”

“Oh?” Goshiki mouthed as he excitedly reached for his phone. Then he put it back quickly. “Maybe after dinner, unless you don’t mind?”

“Yeah after dinner is better.”

“Hey, hey, we’re going to come again?” Kei questioned as he joined the conversation again.

“Yeah, what else would we do next year?”

“I don’t know but, isn’t this too soon?”

“No it’s not.”

“Fine,” Kei said softly. He wondered why Shouyou didn’t realize the implications of his statement. Making plans like this in the spur of the moment was so new to Kei. Worst yet, was that Shouyou already assumed he would come with him again next year. What would warrant that?

“Hopefully people won’t ditch me again for their other friends next year,” Goshiki said angrily. His cup of hot chocolate slammed down harshly on the table sending a few brown splatters onto the table runner. He quickly panicked and grabbed a napkin to clean it up. Shouyou leaned over and helped him.

“Is that really why it’s only you?” Shouyou asked cautiously.

Kei was tempted to kick Shouyou for asking such a question. Didn’t he realize it might have been a sensitive subject for Goshiki. He just got visibly angry, why even ask him. He had already seemed to not look open to discussing it.

“Oh just forget what I said, don’t let me ruin an already good time,” Goshiki said after a lengthy pause. “Oh look our food is here,” he said happily changing the subject. Shouyou looked at Kei in confusion. Kei sighed wondering if he needed to explain to Shouyou what happened.

Before them a basket full of fluffy dinner rolls shimmering under the candlelight was set. The warmth from the rolls could be felt from where all three boys set. As Kei moved to completely unwarp them from the basket, the freshly added butter was seen running down the side of the rolls. Warm air, almost steam even, rose from the buns. The delicious smell of freshly baked bread, and honey butter soon filled their nostrils, helping to bring them back into the holiday spirit. Once all three had gotten rolls, sliced turkey covered in cranberry and gravy was brought out.

“Turkey, and mistletoe?” Shouyou commented.

“All we need are the chestnuts roasting on an open fire, and we’d be set,” Goshiki added as he bit into his roll.

“Ugh,” Kei groaned as he put two and two together. “Can you two get any cheesier than this?

“Do you want me to nip at your nose, Kei?” Shouyou said cheekily.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Kei quickly stated.

“Why, I’m not opposed to it you know.”

“That’s fine, wait that’s, that just not appropriate right now.”

“Goshiki, help me out here,” Shouyou pleaded.

The furiously blushing Goshiki choked on the piece of bread he was finishing and quickly coughed. Shouyou and Kei looked alarmingly at him but he only waved a hand in the air as he reached for his glass of water and chugged it down. Once he had gotten over his choking and coughing fit he only blushed further. It seemed the embarrassing choking action and the antics from Kei and Shouyou left him speechless.

“Joking aside,” Kei said after coughing, “the turkey, it is really good.”

“It is,” Goshiki added.

“Are you saying that cause of your sweet tooth?” Shouyou asked pointedly at Kei.

“Hm?” Kei responded as he bit into another piece.

“The gravy is so sweet, the berries,” Shouyou picked one up with his fork and showed it to Kei.

“Yes, I know,” Kei smiled. “It pairs so well with the turkey.”

Idle chit chat continued as a few more plates of turkey were brought out. Sides came out too ranging from lengthy green beans with coarse sea salt and black peppercorn, macaroni & cheese with a heavily crusted bread crumble topping, collard greens with a slight hint of spicy seasoning, and some good ole salted Virginia ham with a special honey coating. The meal was American holiday tradition at its finest and one such that was touted as a special occasion for the resort in its multinational winter season celebratory activities.

Two slices of a German chocolate cake and a single serving of a Molten chocolate cake sat on the table. Kei reached for the plate of Molten chocolate cake, while Goshiki and Shouyou chose the German chocolate cake. The boys sat and looked at the cakes as they let the fragrant aroma of warmed chocolate rise into their nostrils. Kei looked closely at the spongy chocolate that hid the molten chocolate just under it. Ready to let this molten chocolatey lava run down the slopes of this volcano of flavor, he quickly moved his fork into position. Steadying it just right, at a direct 45 degrees, he propelled his arm forward. His fork made contact and easily violated the walls. Instantly bubbling chocolate, with its powerful eruption of aromatic vapor, rushed into the hole made by his fork and rushed down the slope. Kei quickly took a forkful of the spongy cake, twirled it around in the pool of rich chocolate and then ate it. He smiled in glee as the warmth and flavor filled his core.

“Is it really that good?” Shouyou asked as he turned to him. Goshiki stared too.

“Yes,” Kei said extremely happily, almost gleefully even.

“I need a photo of that,” Shouyou shouted as he rushed to get his phone camera out. Kei seemed to not flinch or even notice the flash of the camera. He was too engrossed in the chocolate cake to even want to waste time on Shouyou’s scrapbook content acquisitions.

Within moments Kei’s cake was gone.

“How do you eat the cake that fast, but you took a long time to finish the actual food?” Shouyou asked as he cut a forkful of the German chocolate cake off. A pecan fell to his plate.

“With something that good you can’t just let it sit there on the plate.”

“But it’s not going to go anywhere,” Goshiki added as he chewed a piece of his cake.

True. Kei seemed to have nothing to do as he waited for Shouyou and Goshiki to finish. However every time he heard a piece of pecan fall onto Shouyou’s plate, he looked. The clinking sound became addicting causing him to stare constantly at the cake. Oddly, the movement that Shouyou made, the up and downward motion of his fork going from the cake to his mouth kept his attention. He imagined the taste of the chocolate mixed with the fresh pecans, the white chunks of coconut with their immensely sweet taste on his tongues. He started salivating as he moved closer to Shouyou. Just a bit closer to smell more of the cake was all he needed.

“Kei,” Shouyou mentioned. Kei only moved closer.

“Kei,” Shouyou added, “Say ah!”

Kei did and suddenly, he felt a piece of the cake right on his tongue. He closed his mouth right onto Shouyou’s fork and took in the cake. Shouyou slid the fork back as Kei moved back to his seat completely mesmerized by the flavor. The cake in all its glory along with the molten chocolate from before sent him to cloud nine. He was completely oblivious to all around him as he finally felt what he believed true happiness and bliss was all about. All those months of living on the bare minimum became worth it if only for the sake of living for this day, this hour, this moment. He’d do it all again if he could re-experience eating these cakes once more. It was heavenly, it was truly simply divine.

“Kei,” Shouyou said a few moments later.  Kei looked to Shouyou still in a daze. “Ah, I’ll just,” Shouyou stuttered as he seemingly became preoccupied with some other thought. Once he looked from Kei to Goshiki and back again, something clicked inside causing him to grab his napkin and put it towards Kei’s cheek.

“Huh?” Kei looked confused but stayed still as Shouyou’s napkin made contact on his face.  Shouyou quickly moved his free hand to cup Kei’s chin and turn it gently towards him. Kei let his face be guided by Shouyou helping to allow him to gain a better view.  Afterwards he stiffened as Shouyou told him to hold his position. Kei held in his breath as he saw Shouyou move ever closer. When he was only a few inches away he shivered briefly as the napkin on his cheek suddenly moved.  Expecting to feel something as rough and abrasive as sandpaper, he was surprised when the movement was so light that it became comforting as comforting as a fluffy cotton bath towel. He nudged slightly closer as if he wanted to feel more of Shouyou’s calming movements. The warmth from Shouyou’s hand slowly made its way across the napkin to Kei’s face, helping to warm him up. He wanted to feel more of it. Soon the motions of the napkin, the warmth from Shouyou’s hand, and the lingering joy from experiencing the cakes lured Kei into a relaxed daze. He was there, but not there. He could see and hear what was happening around him but it was as if it went into one ear and out there other.

“Ah, Goshiki, I think it’s about time we go?” Shouyou said as he threw the napkin onto his plate. He slid his chair back and stood, motioning Kei upwards. Kei moved robotically, clumsily moving his chair backwards in a loud manner. He was unperturbed by the eyes turned his way.

“What, why the rush?” Goshiki spoke as soon as he swallowed the piece of cake.

“Kei seems to be? Uh, anyway, You can stay and finish. We’ll catch up tomorrow. Bye.” Shouyou said while pulling Kei along by the hand dragging him out. Kei silently followed staring forward, head moving up and down to the bobbing of the puff ball on Shouyou’s stocking cap.

“Okay,” Goshiki called out waving awkwardly as the two boys left him.

“Kei, earth to Kei?” Shouyou called once they were in the elevator.

Shouyou moved closer to Kei staring upward at him. Kei looked downwards. Briefly the elevator music was drowned out by the two boys as they stared fiercely focused each other. When the elevator made an unexpected jerking motion, Shouyou slid forward bumping, no rather, landing right into Kei’s chest. Kei automatically moved his arms to wrap around Shouyou almost silently saying that he was there for him, his comforter. Shouyou smiled softly as he continued to look at him.

Kei was briefly going to say something but closed his mouth as the elevator opened revealing a family waiting to board. They both separated but gripped each other’s hands as they left the elevator almost oblivious to the eyes of the others looking at them.

“Tonight was nice,” Shouyou said as they entered their room. “Goshiki’s a great kid.”

“You’re a kid too you know,” Kei added seemingly returning to his usual self.

“Please,” Shouyou laughed as he went to his bag to grab his bathing items.

“But where did he go, he didn’t come back with us?”

“He still had stuff to eat. You er seemed out of it so I just told him we would see him tomorrow.”

“I must have missed it.”

“Yeah, you did. I didn’t know you liked the cakes THAT much,” Shouyou turned the light on the bathroom. “Whoa!!!”

“Let me guess, it’s a shower, a bath tub, and also a hot tub, in addition to a toilet made of gold?” Kei said jokingly.

“Wow Kei, are you a psychic? How’d you know?

“You have got to be kidding me”, Kei said as he stepped towards the bathroom. The golden light shone brightly, reflected off of the marbled tiled floor, temporarily blinding him as he stepped in. Once closer he finally realized that it wasn’t bright just because of being reflected off of the floor but it was luminous inside because one wall was simply multiple mirrors. Another wall beside it was covered in gold foil with embossed oak leaves placed around them. Combined with the light from above this made the bathroom much brighter than he anticipated. The wall on the other side however appeared to have a window behind a large gold and mahogany red curtain. The curtain was fairly translucent perfectly allowing the candelabra with electric lights to slightly illuminate the vicinity. If the curtain were pulled back it would be a fitting addition to bathing by candlelight.

“Hey wanna get in?” Shouyou said as he leaned on the paw print shaped hot tub. Each of the five pads on the paw’s exterior were seats in the hot tub. It could seat five.

“It’s getting late,” Kei mentioned looking for a way out. Bathing with someone else was not something he was used too. He yawned for dramatic effect.

“Come on a few minutes in won’t hurt.” Not waiting for an answer Shouyou quickly played around with the touch panel on the side of the hot tub causing it to churn to life. Water with vapor rising gushed into the tub at incredible speed. “And we’re, you know,” Shouyou started blushing. “In the same bed, I can’t sleep if I’m not clean. So, Kei…”

“I know, I know. Fine.” Kei moved back to the room to toss the holiday spirit loungewear Shouyou got him off. He quickly stripped down and wrapped a towel around himself as he journeyed back into the bathroom. When he entered, all he saw was a leg quickly rising among the pile of clothes on the floor and a rear end blindingly shining and slowly lowering into the waters of the tub. Kei only coughed, blushed, and took his glasses off softly saying to himself that his glasses fogged up.

“Hurry up, Kei, I want to turn the jets on. It says they are some of the most powerful ever and can deliver the ultimate massage,” Shouyou excitedly read the feature set on the panel as Kei placed his glasses on the counter. “Look it says there are even five HP, hit points like in a game?”

“How does that even make sense?” Kei teased. “But no, it probably means horsepower I think, like in a car’s engine, though I don’t know what that means in the context of a tub.”

“Horsepower?” Shouyou asked quizzically, then hummed as he continued to read the feature set. Kei wondered if he understood some of the fancier terms he was reading aloud. Kei looked on curiously at Shouyou. Kei was wholly absorbed in the joy that was emanating from him enjoying something so simple as if there was not a thing to worry about in the world. How could he ever reach such a stage in his life? He sighed as he placed his glasses on the counter and walked over to the hot tub.

As Kei edged closer to the hot tub the next thing he knew, his left leg flew out in front of him. He quickly readjusted his weight onto his other leg but ended up stumbling forward. His other foot came down but got tangled with the other one. Struggling to find traction on the ground, he ended up failing and continued forward. Almost airborne, all he saw was what appeared to be the red mahogany of the hot tub’s walls coming ever closer to him. He closed his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable impact.

A few quick seconds later and all Kei noticed was wet warmth cupping his face strongly. He opened his eyes as he saw the familiar brown fields of passion filled eyes looking his way.

“Thank, oh Kei, I’m so glad,” Shouyou quickly said as he rose to help guide Kei back into a normal standing position. Shouyou managed to halt Kei’s fall just in time to keep him from slamming his chin on the side of the tub. Kei, now awkwardly leaning and on the tips of his toes, quickly planted his feet flat on the ground as he stood.

“I, I, I don’t even know what happened,” Kei looked around puzzled and relieved, though somewhat embarrassed. “I’m not clumsy.” He added just barely above a whisper.

“If you’re alright then come on and get in,” Shouyou stood and moved his hand almost ushering Kei in. He held his other hand out towards him. The offer of physical support was silently accepted by Kei, who mechanically moved his hand to embrace it and held it as he raised his legs up the steps, and over the walls of the tub and into it.

“You don’t have to sit that far away,” Shouyou shouted as he moved to the paw pad beside Shouyou.

Kei moved a hand to point towards his eyes.

“Oh right, you don’t have your glasses on. You probably just sat in the first seat you were near.” Shouyou manipulated the panel. Soon bubbles began to rise to the surface of the water in the tub. Underwater jets moved water in a revolving manner around their feet, legs, backs, and arms. Some soap even came out helping to coat the surface of the tub in a very rich pink lather. Some bubbles even floated up and away. Light shone through the floating bubbles and helped to give a rainbow light show around them.

“This smell,” Kei loudly sniffed as he leaned lower to the surface of bubbles. “Its?” He leaned upwards to look to Shouyou who did the same.

“Strawberries,” they both exclaimed at the same time.

“Now we’re going to smell like them,” Kei said sadly.

“It’s not like we’re going back out, unless you wanted too?”

“No, not really.”

“Then it’s fine, we’ll both smell so good after this.” Shouyou leaned back into his seat and exhaled.

Kei started chuckling as he looked towards Shouyou.

“Stop laughing,” Shouyou belted out as he struggled to remain above the water clearly not anticipating how deep the seat was.

“I’m sorry, but you’re just, okay that was cute,” Kei exclaimed. “If you lean even the slightest bit you get submerged under the water. Such a kid.”

“Kei please,” Shouyou said though any sign of anger had subsided.

“Is it funny being so little?”

“Kei,” Shouyou shouted and then grabbed a handful of bubbles. He moved a bit closer to Kei and then unleashed all the bubbles in his hand right into him.

“Now that is just plain uncalled for.”

“It’s only fair. Now you look cute and like a kid. And look you even have a mustache and beard of bubbles!”

Kei moved to wipe his face, but Shouyou’s excited face kept him from actually moving.

“Fine, only this time,” Kei said as he let himself be photographed. He didn’t know where Shouyou pulled the cell phone from.

“This is perfect, wait until Goshiki sees this,” Shouyou said to himself as he placed the phone away. Kei quickly stuck his hand out to get it. Or so he thought, his hand ended up just hitting the water. Mistiming it he ended up falling forward and right into Shouyou’s chest. Shouyou moved back some, unconsciously moving his arms around Kei’s chest.

“Wahhh!?” Shouyou exclaimed as his back came into contact with the wall.

“This is,” Kei chuckled. “Unbelievable.”

“How about you just tell me what you need, second time today you’ve nearly fallen,” they remained in place as they tried to figure out how to reposition themselves. Kei struggled with trying to decide if he wanted to move or just remain there. Admittedly, even though Shouyou may not even care he still felt rather embarrassed by his streak of clumsiness.

“You’re hopeless,” Shouyou said as he calmed down some and relaxed. His arms remained around Kei. “First you get lost today, then you trip, and now you fall on me. Did leaving your comfort zone really throw you off?”

“What? What, no?” Kei said cautiously. “I’m.” Kei didn’t know what to say. Was he really thrown that off kilter by Shouyou doing all this for him? Were his days, weeks, no months and years without any type of social interactions with friends really causing him to make mistakes that conflicted with the image he had built for himself? No, no, no, Kei shook his head vigorously, earning a confused expression from Shouyou. It was simple coincidence. Without his glasses on and in a new environment making clumsy mistakes was accepted and expected.

Gentle up and down motions on Kei’s back brought his mind back to Shouyou. He took a moment to just continue to gaze at him. He slid closer so that he could comfortably look at him without squinting. As he drew closer he noticed Shouyou wink and his smile soften almost teasing him to come even closer. Kei paused and contemplated but ignored his inhibitions and moved even closer. Sadly, he misjudged the distanced and softly rammed right into Shouyou’s face.

“Oh my god Shouyou, I completely, what, what’s so funny?” Kei asked as Shouyou started laughing. His arms left his side as he lightly rubbed his forehead and chin.

“We just mentioned this and you went and did it again. You’re so amazing,” Shouyou laughed as he rewrapped his arms around Kei’s torso tugging him even closer.

“Tch, That’s not a compliment.”

“Hey, don’t get mad. It is true, you are amazing.”

“But I haven’t done anything to get that except making a fool of myself in front of you.”

“Kei, don’t be like that, it was just a simple fall, and look,” Shouyou added lowering his voice. “It brought you close to me. Now you don’t have to squint.”

“Well,” Kei focused on what looked like curtains behind Shouyou and became unresponsive. When the rubbing on his back abruptly ceased he turned back and focused on Shouyou. He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“You want me to keep going?” Shouyou asked as he resumed.

“Please,” Kei was surprised by how he whined saying it. Though he had to admit it made the bath even nicer than he had expected.

“Thanks,” Kei said a few minutes later. “Hm,” Kei rested his head on Shouyou’s shoulders. “Now this is comfortable.”

“I’m glad.”

“But don’t think I forgot,” Kei quickly responded. “You didn’t say why you thought I’m amazing.”

“Kei,” Shouyou groaned and eventually giggled.

“Spit it out,” Kei demanded jokingly.

“No, it’ll be really embarrassing to say.” Kei could feel Shouyou want to turn his head to avoid him, but he couldn’t. It seemed he didn’t want to disturb Kei.

“Come on, say it,” Kei teased.

“No, no, no, absolutely not.”

“You know, you could say anything, and I wouldn’t even know if it were true or not.”

“But then I’d be lying,” Shouyou said as if it was the worst crime in the world.

“That’s true, but then you wouldn’t have to be panicking right now.”

“I am not panicking,” Shouyou huffed, kicking his feet around in anger.

“Ouch,” Kei yelled loudly forgetting he was right by Shouyou’s ear.

“Ah, I forgot,” Shouyou said apologetically.

“No, I deserved that,” Kei laughed.

“No, it’s my fault.”

They soon sat in silence as the bubbling of the water soothed their restless souls. Kei continued to lay on Shouyou’s shoulder, eyes closing swiftly. Shouyou quieted down too. His hands and arms continued to move but the pace noticeably slowed. The sounds, the movements, combined with the continuing smell of a patch of strawberries, lured Kei to the land of dreams. Just as he was on the brink of losing consciousness, Shouyou abruptly moved.

“Kei, I think we should get out now.”

“I don’t want to,” Kei said groggily.

“It’s been like an hour since we got in.”

“So? We can stay in longer.”

“We can’t, I’m starting to fall asleep here.” Shouyou manipulated the panel causing the bubbles to cease immediately and the water level to decrease.

“Shouyou,” Kei whined dramatically as his makeshift pillow left him in an awkward position.

“Kei you can’t sleep in here,” Shouyou poked him. “Now get up.”

“I don’t wanna,” Kei said playfully.

When Kei heard no response he opened his eyes as he squinted around the room. All he could see were blobs for what he imaged was the area where his clothes sat on the counter, and perhaps the area where the toilet was, and one spot where there might have been lights. But otherwise he didn’t see anything that looking like a floating orange tipped popsicle stick, or what he thought Shouyou would appear as.

“Shouyou?” Kei called out alarmed. “Shouyou?”

One minute passed and there was no response.

“Shouyou?” Kei called more alarmed.

“What?” Shouyou said as he remerged holding Kei’s glasses. “Is something wrong? Did you get your foot toe stuck in the drain? That happened to me once.”

“What? No. Wait how is that even possible? You know what, don’t even answer.” Kei chuckled.

“Well you wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

“Trust me, I would.”

“Well you see what had happened was.”

“Stop.”

“But Kei.”

“No.”

“It’s great.”

“I’m tired.”

“Fine,” Shouyou puffed his cheeks out in disappointment. Kei suddenly felt a hand embracing his head as his familiar pair of glasses soon slid onto his face. He readjusted them nimbly and then looked around.

“Where did you get all these outfits?” Kei asked suddenly. In front of him Shouyou was wearing another outfit for the occasion.

“What’s that look for? Don’t you like them, theyre so fun!” Shouyou said as he pulled on the hem of the shirt to emphasize the message. It was actually in stark contrast to the almost obnoxious and tacky outfit he and Shouyou wore earlier.  The white shirt simply had red cursive writing that read “I heart presents”, though using the heart image that Kei realized had been all the rage. If he turned his head, he could see that there was glitter in the words which sparkled in the lighting in the bathroom. He wore thigh length shorts which were red and white striped almost like a candy cane. And on his head he had his usual red stocking cap this time though his name was on it in bold Ariel font.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just you seem really into this.”

“It’s the most wonderful time of the year, or that’s what I always thought…I mean I wish I could have always spent it like this. I’m just trying to make up for the years I had to spend it alone.”

Sensing Shouyou’s sadness, Kei quickly stopped him from dwelling on it further. “Let me guess, you got one for me too?”

“Huh, oh yeah,” Shouyou smiled as he ran back out the bathroom and came back a few moments later with clothes in hand. “Here’s yours.”

Shouyou handed Kei a towel, as well as red and white striped shorts, and a white shirt.  He opened the shirt to reveal the message, “I heart candy”. He then placed a stocking cap on top of Kei’s head. It had Kei’s name on it in bold Ariel letters too.

“I thought it would fit your personality, do you like it?” Shouyou stared at Kei intensely, perhaps looking expectantly for a positive response. The slightly upward tilt of the corner of his mouth as well as the slowly upward moving cheeks confirmed Kei’s suspicions. Even before he voiced his answer Shouyou was already scooting closer in joy and excitement.

“Yeah,” Kei stated.

“I knew you’d like it. I was hoping you would.  And we match, we have to show other people and take a photo.”

“Can I sleep first?” Kei asked as he yawned.

“Oh that’s right, sure, I’ll be in bed,” Shouyou exited the bathroom and turned the corner out of Kei’s eyesight.

Kei got dressed and soon followed. When he approached the queen sized bed, he stared at Shouyou who seemed to be standing completely unsure of what to do. He only looked in acknowledgement at Kei and nodded while looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Ah, I forgot, you’ve never slept in the bed with someone before,” Kei said airily. “Anyway just get in, it’s nothing special, I don’t prefer a side.”

“You, you don’t?” Shouyou asked cautiously. He stepped to the side closest to the window and looked at Kei once more seemingly wanting confirmation that this was fine with Kei.

“No, no I don’t,” Kei pulled back the comforter and sheets and moved himself right into bed. He took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand, turning over afterwards and squinting at Shouyou. The room being bathed in the moonlight combined with the limited sight he had made it challenging to see Shouyou’s face. However, he could tell that there was still some indecision on Shouyou’s part as he only stood with the sheets parted not moving any further.

“Shouyou it’s just a bed, now get in it. I’m kind of shivering here,” Kei added hoping that the distraction would lure Shouyou to the bed.

“I, I,” Shouyou stood frozen in place.

Kei sat up and scooched over to grab Shouyou’s arm.

“Look just come on,” Kei said coolly as he gently pulled Shouyou down.

Shouyou resisted but eventually gave in.

“See, that wasn’t too hard,” Kei added as he went to lay back on his side. “Now hurry and put the cover on, and don’t hog it. If I wake up in the middle of night with no covers on, I can assure you I won’t be happy. It’s not funny. I’m serious.” Kei added as Shouyou started to giggle.

Shouyou pulled the covers over him and turned facing away from Kei. After a few moments Shouyou turned over several times sighing in the process. After what felt like the tenth time, Kei reached out with his hand and gripped on one of Shouyou’s arms. He squeezed.

“Calm down,” Kei said barely above a whisper.

“I’m calm,” Shouyou stated voice sounding like it came through a speaker at max volume in this quiet room.

“You’re not, it’s like you’re nervous or anxious and it’s becoming annoying.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just not used to this.”

“It’s just sleeping in a bed. Look just imagine that I’m a body pillow,” Kei paused for a bit. “You’re not imagining it. Imagine it.”

“Okay, okay. I’m imagining it.”

“Now, do you feel better?”

“No, a talking pillow is creepy.”

Kei wanted to facepalm but he resisted. “Take this seriously.”

“Alright.”

Arms quickly found themselves wrapping around Kei’s chest. He gasped in surprise.

“Shouyou, what is this?” Kei said.

“You’re my body pillow, you don’t wrap your arms around it?”

“I, I see.” Kei said quickly regaining his composure.

“If you don’t like it then I can,” Shouyou started to unravel his arms from around Kei but Kei moved an arm to let Shouyou know its fine. Shouyou quickly moved the arms back into position.

Silence soon came over the room. Kei allowed himself to close his eyes as he reflected upon the day’s events. After a few minutes he realized that the constantly shuffling of legs, and body turning over had ceased. The rustling of the covers even decreased as it seemed Shouyou had finally calmed down. Kei turned his head to face Shouyou and realized he was smiling slightly as his eyes were closed. His breathing had slowed indicating that he was fast asleep.

“I’ll join you shortly,” Kei whispered as he continued to face Shouyou and stare focusing on the smile of the boy who had completely invaded his life and started to change it for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December and Happy almost new year. Hopefully the light-hearted nature of this part of the story can fill you with joy, laughter, and happiness as you no doubt close out the many things that may be stressing you out at this time of year.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with my humble addition to the Haikyuu fandom.
> 
> Three or Four chapters remain*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some people the day before Christmas is a happy time, for others its sad and for some others its both. On this Christmas Eve our characters experience the ups and downs of the day.

“Darn, I can’t reach it,” a familiar voice whispered from a corner of the room. Kei opened his eyes and turned over wondering why the body that had been wrapped around him all night, legs included, had suddenly freed him. He squinted to where the voice came from, shielding his eyes as the brilliant morning sun flooded the room, bathing it in a warm shade of gold. The familiar head of orange was seemingly sitting on the floor, head almost blending into the edge of the bed, while beside it, stood a tall blob with what appeared to be amoeba like green appendages coming out. Kei quickly moved his arm to the nightstand flopping it around as he tried to reach for his glasses. His hand found them but pushed them over the edge and onto the floor. He cursed loudly.

“Oh Kei, you’re awake?” Shouyou asked from where he sat on the floor.

“Uh,” Kei groaned in response.

“You’re not a morning person are you?” Shouyou asked a bit too energetically for Kei.

Kei didn’t respond.

“I should have expected it considering you were still sleeping when we left the other day,” Shouyou chuckled. The sound of something made of glass shattered on the floor causing Kei to hear Shouyou quickly shriek the next moment.

“So noisy,” Kei shouted loudly. He grabbed the pillow beside him and covered his face and ears.

“This looked so much easier on TV,” Shouyou laughed as the sound of glass clinging against glass was heard. Kei heard him shuffling around on the floor probably cleaning up the mess. Soon the sound went away finally allowing Kei to relax and close his eyes.

“Kei? Kei?” Shouyou said loudly. Kei felt himself being rocked.

“What?” Kei yelled as he threw the pillow from atop his face.

“Get up, it’s been an hour.”

“What? No it hasn’t, it’s only been like a minute.”

“No, it hasn’t, you fell asleep.”

“I did not. You just broke something on the floor. I just heard it.”

“Yeah an hour ago. I went downstairs and got a broom to clean it up, and even put more up since that time.”

“Impossible.”

“Look,” Shouyou said as he pointed to the area by the window.

Kei turned and squinted, however he couldn’t make out what Shouyou was pointing too.

“Your glasses, where are they?” Shouyou asked suddenly.

“I don’t know.”

“Really Kei?” He felt Shouyou looking at him in clear confusion. Kei rubbed his temples trying to remember what happened.

“On the nightstand,” Kei said after a few moments.

“I only see the alarm clock and the lamp.”

“Then I honestly don’t know.”

“Did you knock them over?”

“No, why would you guess that?” Kei sounded almost offended.

“Well,” Shouyou said as he bent downwards, grabbed something, and rose. “Guess where these were?”

“I remember,” Kei said barely above a whisper. He took his glasses from Shouyou’s hand and put them on.

Shouyou walked off leaving Kei blinking wildly as he adjusted to the full light flowing into the room. The sound of crinkling and jingling quickly caused him to focus on where Shouyou ran off to. As he looked, he finally realized what the out of focus object was. He looked on silently as he realized Shouyou looking at it in deep concentration. Kei quickly smiled to himself as he carefully lifted himself out of the bed. He tiptoed ever so softly around the bed moving right up to behind Shouyou. Shouyou was standing on his toes trying to reach upwards. He was so focused that he was completely oblivious to Kei’s sneaky approach.

Kei moved his hand and quickly grasped one of Shouyou’s hands and the object in his other hand. The small hand in his felt warm and soft. He clenched his hand around it more momentarily forgetting what he was going to do. The sudden soft and almost embarrassed yelping from the smaller boy before him quickly caused him to remember.

“Just because you’re so small doesn’t mean the tree won’t fall over,” Kei said amidst a light chuckle.

“You didn’t need to say it like that,” Shouyou retorted.  “And I wouldn’t lose my balance.”

“Oh?” Kei said as he planted a hand right on Shouyou’s back. He softly pushed Shouyou forward ever so slightly. Shouyou ended up leaning forward losing his balance and heading face first into the holiday tree in front him. As he was about to hit it, his falling suddenly stopped.

“What were you saying about balance?” Kei said voice not even above a whisper by his ear. Shouyou shivered as his ear was tickled by Kei’s speaking and soft breathing. His face, even his ear, started to become a faint shade of red.

“I was,” Shouyou coughed suddenly almost like he was trying to regain his composure. “I was saying,” he tried to continue but then gasped suddenly as Kei gently guided him back and onto his own two feet. He pulled him into a short but close hug. “So, so, sudden?” Shouyou asked.

“Hm?” Kei said as he bent over leaning his chin on Shouyou’s shoulder. “See, you could have got hurt. I don’t want to see you hurt.” Kei pulled him closer for a hug again and held him there for a few moments. Shouyou relaxed as he let himself fill all the warmth radiating from Kei.

“I was being careful, I kind of wanted to surprise you but…,” Shouyou trailed off as he moved one hand to point to the tree in front of them.

“You were?” Kei asked standing back upright. “You wouldn’t be able to surprise anyone with all that noise you were making.”

“I tried, but the instructions are so complicated. Why couldn’t it come preassembled? Who is going to be able to read these instructions while screwing parts into each other, twisting and turning other pieces, and then putting screws in other places,” Shouyou’s hands moved in a flurry as he pointed to the tree, the ornaments on the floor, and the instruction manual under the tree. “But I really wanted to surprise you.” Shouyou’s fraught disappointment and sadness was apparent.

“Well I like the thought, okay,” Kei unwrapped his arms from around Shouyou. He moved forward and put the branch of the evergreen he was holding into its place on the centerpiece.

“Wow how did you do it so easily?” Shouyou asked in awe.

“It’s pretty intuitive,” Kei bent over and grabbed another piece. “Just hand me the pieces, you can decorate. You’re kind of good at that.”

“You don’t have to help if you don’t want to.”

“But I do want to,” Kei stated earnestly. It was different for him but he had to admit he wanted to at least contribute something to the trip. Shouyou paid for the travel, this hotel room, and so much more, putting up a tree was the least he could do.

“Thank you,” Shouyou sat on the floor as he arranged some of the ornaments. He grew silent momentarily and then spoke as he found a snow globe that could be hung like an ornament. “Hm this is nice,” He held it out for Kei to see.

“It is,” Kei responded after he put another branch into its place. Inside the snow globe was a small model of a town. A church, a few stores, houses with chimneys that had artificial smoke coming out of them, sat on the top of a snow covered hill. Around the hill were several tall pine trees with rings of snow on their branches. In the sky above was a red sleigh filled with lots of toys and goodies. Pulling this sleigh were six reindeer, two with red noses to help guide Santa on his way. Santa himself was on the sleigh smiling like he was having the jolliest of times. His smile was the most defining feature almost, and inevitably, causing any who looked at this scene to want to smile too. As Shouyou moved the ornament around, numerous flakes of white glittery confetti were shot up and around falling around the town and sleigh ride scene. It was mesmerizing.

“You know,” Shouyou said as they both continued to look. “This is my first time putting up a tree. My family had one, but I never helped put it up.”

“Then what made you choose to get one here?”

“Hm,” Shouyou looked on with forlorn hope. “I think I just wanted to see if I could experience those feelings again.”

“I think I understand,” Kei stated as he stared blankly at the snow globe. “Stuff like this makes me regret not making the most of it back then. We had a tree, a family that was close, and I even had a brother, and then I just took it all for granted. You just don’t think of taking it all in then when you treat it as another holiday season.”

“It just doesn’t seem to be working,” Shouyou placed the snow globe onto the tree and reached down for another ornament. “I was excited and happy taking it out the box, but now, now I, I just don’t even know.” He dropped the ornament. It bounced and then rolled stopping at Kei’s foot.

Kei tapped the ornament with his foot, then bent and picked it up. He examined it silently noticing Shouyou’s continued look of agony. Kei grimaced at how Shouyou looked, pathetic, pained, and struggling to find any bit of hope and joy. The boy who had seemed to have unlimited happiness, who had wanted to even surprise Kei this very morning, was now the one who seemed to be wearing a shoe that Kei knew all too well. Kei placed the ornament on the tree, right beside Shouyou’s snow globe. He then went back about his business setting up the tree.

As Kei placed more branches onto the tree occasionally reaching down and near Shouyou to grab a flew pine cones covered with a glaze of glitter and some snow he noticed Shouyou begin to place more ornaments onto the tree. Tinsel was soon brought out and strung around the tree. Golds, reds, blues, whites, up and down they went around the different layers of the tree. Kei too found Shouyou moving back and forth around him again and again. Soon some pep was seen in Shoyou’s stepping as he strung the tinsel and soon more shimmering ornamental balls. He vanished for a bit and then brought out an expensive looking case made of glass. When he opened it, several very high quality, handmade artisan crafted glass ornaments could be seen; one of a jolly looking Santa Claus, a Mrs. Claus, four snowmen each of different shades of blue stained glass, four white and red striped candy canes, several reindeer, a sleigh, and lastly two glass crows wearing red stocking caps with a fluffy ball on the end. Kei was impressed with the finesse and ease Shouyou placed these glass ornaments onto the tree. Gone was the quirkiness of earlier where he could drop an ornament suddenly, now it was as if a master craftsmen was etching the most minute detail onto his seminal production.

Shouyou vanished once more and emerged with a large cardboard box. As he pulled it out he looked to Kei.

“So you want to put this up?” Kei asked as he placed the tip of the tree onto the uppermost point of the pole. It was the final branch.

“If you want to,” Shouyou stated. “I mean I’d like too, but…yeah.”

“Sure,” Kei answered not even teasing Shouyou. Shouyou seemed to be happy again and Kei didn’t want to risk souring the mood. “Here it goes,” Kei stated as he held the yellow star in his hand. Unlike traditional ones, this one had a design in the middle. Cursive writing said Peace, Love, and Happiness. “Cute,” Kei commented as he affixed it into its position in the tree.

“Oh the lights?” Shouyou stated as he ran to the closet in the back. He emerged with a box of different colors of lights.

“That many?” Kei wondered aloud.

“Yeah, I forgot about them, it’s not too late to put them on, right?” Shouyou took out several lights and examined them. To Kei, they looked like they were all the same, but he noticed Shouyou passed over some while choosing others. He thrust his hand towards Kei with a light in hand. Kei understood and moved to the tree to string them around and through branches. It was an easy task.

“Nice, nice,” Shouyou said softly as he followed behind Kei adjusting the position of some of the lights. He moved with intricate motions sparing no expense of attention to detail, any light that could better highlight the color of the tinsel was positioned just right. If the light could illuminate any of the glass ornaments in a manner that would allow the ornament to appear to be a color that it wasn’t he moved it that way. Eventually they made their way to the top of the tree. Kei connected the last outlet of the lights to the star then backed away.

“This looks great,” Shouyou said as he stood a few feet back from Kei. “All we need now is stuff under the bottom, oh I know.” He moved back to the closet again and brought out a box, it appeared to be a classic Lionel Polar Express train set. This exact scale replica from the movies, with even the steam coming from the engine, authentic rail cars, and even some snowy trees, snow mounds, and a station set piece. It looked like it would be perfect for under the tree. Shouyou set it up quickly.

“I’ll put some of these boxes,” Kei said just as Shouyou clicked the power button. The train roared to life slowly moving around and around the tree occasionally sending smoke billowing up from the engine exhaust and sometimes even sounding its loud horn.

Kei moved his gift box and placed it under the tree. Shouyou moved the gift bag he brought as well as two wrapped boxes of gifts underneath the tree.

After the boxes were set they stood side by side and looked on at their creation. It seemed like Shouyou picked out lights that lit up one by one in quick fashion. Each blinked on and off one by one creating a quick moving line of light traveling from the base of the tree and up to their star. Once there each of the words in the star lit up successfully. Afterwards, the light followed a path back downwards spiraling until it made its way back to the base of the tree then moving upwards again. The ornaments seemed to move along with it. Shouyou placed the reindeers in a way that made it appear, if one had good imagination, that they too were moving upwards the tree, to the sleigh ornament and then to the Santa ornament. Then through a row of candy canes like they were moving through them before flying off to the skies. Finally, close to the top of the tree, the two crow ornaments appeared to float as if trying to bring extra attention to the Peace, Love, and Happiness message above them.  It was very creative.

“Ignoring how cheesy some of this is, I think this was fun,” Kei said as he looked to Shouyou. He offered a comforting smile.

“It was,” Shouyou said grinning a little. A tinge of sadness was still in his voice but he sounded like he was trying to be happy.

“I was thinking of what you said earlier,” Kei moved one of his arms and pulled Shouyou in closer to him. He leaned his arm around his waist embracing him softly. “I don’t think we can try to experience the feelings we felt a long time ago.”

Shouyou turned to face him disappointment and confusion showing clearly.

“But, listen,” Kei squeezed him slightly. “What we can do is just make new memories. The past is the past and now is now. We just have to make the most of what we have and just embrace and enjoy it. You don’t want to leave here just thinking of what the past is like. You want to leave here hopefully knowing that you had the time of your life and that you were able to make some lasting and lifelong memories with a friend. Right?”

“That’s, that’s.”

“The look you had on your face as you were decorating the tree or even setting up the train, you looked like you were really into it and making the most of it. I would go far as to say you looked as happy as a kid receiving his first ever train set on Christmas day. It was beautiful. I wish I got a picture but that’s the Shouyou I love seeing. Please be like that and not like how you were earlier.”

Shouyou moved one of his arms around Kei’s waist and squeezed. He leaned his head into Kei’s side and sighed. Then he chuckled after a while and moved to turn to look at him.

“Like this?” Shouyou said as he smiled brightly.

“Yes but only if you mean it. I can tell when you don’t.”

“Kei,” Shouyou said this time his smile didn’t look so manufactured. “Thanks for today,” Shouyou hummed afterwards, turning back to the tree and adjusting some of the tinsel and lights.

Kei wanted to tell him there was no need to say thanks, that he was only doing what he thought was right, but again, he didn’t want to sour or spoil the mood. Friends were supposed to do things like this for each other, help their mental wellbeing, and just help them out in general. Why would he thank him for this? But maybe, he thought, to Shouyou, this was the first time he could really share these feelings, share the things that he regretted and the things that hurt him, with someone who was not say his handler or driver. Kei moved behind Shouyou and bopped him gently on the head.

“What, what was that for?” Shouyou turned rubbing his head.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Kei said as he chuckled

“I take my thanks back, give it back!” Shouyou shouted.

“Sorry no take backs.”

“Again? Unfair.”

“Sorry it’s the rules.”

“Your rules are so unfair.”

“It’s not my fault.” Kei said as he held up both hands.

“Oh hey,” Shouyou said as he grabbed an envelope from the small table in their kitchenette. “Goshiki came by while you were sleeping earlier.”

“He did?” Kei seemed uninterested.

“Yeah. He bought us two tickets to the outdoor ice skating rink.” Shouyou pulled the tickets out of the envelope. Kei noticed they were in the shape of a snowman.

“That’s very nice of him.”

“Right? He said he thought of us when he was in line to get one for himself. He said he scored big since they are for off peak times so we won’t be out there with lots of people. Not that I mind, but you uhm, well anyway, I think we should go.”

“How considerate of you.”

“I know, I know,” Shouyou said proudly. “But hurry and get ready, he’ll probably be here any moment.”

\--

Kei stood silent, nerves causing him to shiver more than the chilly outside air was. He tried to focus on the sights and sounds around him but found it hard to follow. Goshiki and Shouyou discussed some popular comic series that he never heard of, the people around him spoke of people and things he didn’t know. Focusing on the scenery didn’t help, unlike the night before the area lacked a certain charm. The blinking vibrant lights and lit up attractions looked bleak and lonely in this noontime sun. The sight of a few families and a few friends skating only made him realize the inevitable. He quickly shook it out of his mind and looked elsewhere. Yes, the fountain that Shouyou had found such interest in the day before was within eyesight. He stared at it noting how average it looked. Without the fancy light works illuminating the waters it looked like a lonely little water sprinkler in a pond much too big for itself.  Kei realized that this is how he felt, this one lone guy, a small fish trapped in this big pond of big fish all around him. Never did he miss own apartment more than now.

“Kei?” Shouyou asked as he held a decorative ceramic cup in his hand out to him.

“Yes?” Kei responded as he looked distracted by the child riding an 8-bit reindeer on the cup. “Why do you have two cups?” Kei asked suddenly.

“One is for you, you uhm, looked kind of cold so I went and got this,” Shouyou thrust a it his way. Vapor rose from it. A splash of the liquid fell onto the snow below staining it a shade of pink. “Sorry, sorry,” Shouyou said shaking nervously.

“It’s fine. Thanks,” Kei said.

“It’s a Cup of Cheer,” Goshiki stated amidst giggles.

“You lie!” Kei stated loudly.

“It’s true. The man dressed like an elf rang a bell happily while shouting get your cup of cheer,” Shouyou added.

“But it’s a figurative statement, it isn’t supposed to be taken literally,” Kei said.

“Huh?” Shouyou and Goshiki both looked puzzled.

“Forget it,” Kei sipped the pink liquid instantly relaxing as the slightly sweet taste of apples and brown sugar and the slight spice of cinnamon liquid rushed down his throat and warming his core. He sipped a bit more as he shook off a bit of the chill that was threatening him, cold feeling now retreating temporarily. Unfortunately, as he looked around him he still shivered nervously.

“Well once you finish that it should be our turn up,” Goshiki kicked around some snow as he spoke.

“Already? Kei said mouth suddenly dry.

“Yeah can’t you see a lot of the people leaving?” Goshiki asked.

“I do, yes.”

Goshiki and Shouyou turned to look at each other.

“Kei what’s wrong with you? You’ve been awfully silent. If you’re not feeling well, we can always go back,” Shouyou looked concerned.

“No, nothing is wrong,” Kei said as he looked down at the remnants of the contents of the cup.

“Really?” Shouyou asked curiosity causing Kei to fidget nervously.

“I’m just a little cold. Really, it’s nothing to trouble yourself over, don’t worry about it,” Kei forced a smile as he moved closely behind Goshiki. “Lead the way,” he uttered calmly.

Goshiki turned to look at Shouyou raising an eyebrow in question, but Shouyou only shrugged and followed behind him.

They trudged up a paved pathway that was surrounded on both sides by plowed snow. Some blades of grass struggled to be seen above the layer of snow on the path, while candy canes, about a foot tall had their tips obscured by the snow. Footsteps appeared occasionally by people who seemed to want to navigate through the landscape to either explore, to take photos of the wildlife scurrying across the ground whose paw prints led back to their homes, or to simply have fun and throw snowballs at each other. There were even some miniature attempts at snowmen being constructed by a few people.

They rounded a bend that brought them to the entrance to the skating rink. Unlike the rest of the resort this rink was fairly normal. It seemed there were no ways to really spruce up an outdoor skating rink so it fell in line with Kei’s expectations. Sadly, off peak hours didn’t seem to mean as empty as he thought. Families, a group of kids from probably some educational facility, and even lovers were on the rink.  Some of the people even looked like professionals, dancing to the fast paced pop version about a lovers last Christmas or dropping it like it’s hot to a passionate rendition of the only thing someone wants for their Christmas.

“Kei?” Shouyou grabbed Kei’s hand. “Why did you suddenly stop? He’s asking for your shoe size.”

Kei heard Shouyou but stood silent still analyzing the rink before him. After a minute or two he found himself being led to a bench to sit on.

“Kei you need to put the skates on,” Shouyou spoke as he looked up at him worriedly. He had already taken Kei’s snow boots off.

“Right,” Kei said quickly coming back to life. “How did you know my size?”

“Oh good you’re back to normal, we we’re worried,” he said as he nodded towards Goshiki. “And that’s a secret,” Shouyou winked at Kei.

“I see,” Kei silently put the skates on and stood. “Shall we go?” He asked the others.

“Yeah,” both Shouyou and Goshiki said hesitantly.

Kei proceeded forward to the gate. As he reached it he could make out the whispering behind him.

“Is Kei alright?” Goshiki asked.

“He said he was,” Shouyou responded.

“Not about that, but that,” Kei could just feel the way Goshiki was pointing at him.

“Maybe he’s just not used to walking on them. I mean I’m not.”

“But he’s shaking so much, aren’t you worried?”

“I am, but it’s Kei, I’m quite sure he won’t be like that on the ice.”

“Are you sure, do you even know if he’s been skating before?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?  He wouldn’t have agreed if he weren’t.”

“Okay, I’m worried but we’ll just wait and see, let’s hurry before he gets suspicious,” Goshiki uttered as he quickly moved behind Kei.

“Thanks,” Kei said a bit too quickly for comfort but he had to act natural.

Kei stood on the ice and gripped the door as he let Shouyou and Goshiki go by beside him. Goshiki looked at both boys for a bit concerned but then, after receiving a simple nod from Shouyou, dashed off. Kei watched Goshiki speed past many of the people on the ice. It was simply mesmerizing watching him go, speed quickly increasing as he went around the entire rink. He was so nimble too, easily able to weave in and out of the crowds of people that he encountered, even when a little kid happened to lose control he was able to narrowly avoid hitting them and even made a circle or two around them as he sped away.

“So what are you going to do?” Shouyou said as he tugged on Kei’s sleeve.

“Huh?”

“You can’t stay on the wall all day,” Shouyou chuckled as he motioned toward the bar that Kei was holding onto strongly.

“I’m not going to do that.” Kei said, hesitantly before eventually letting go.

“Then let’s go.”

Kei sighed and then pushed himself from the wall letting inertia carry him. Hands free he realized the mistake he made, he flailed his long arms outwards trying to find the wall and reestablish support. He couldn’t and soon grimaced as he noticed that he was out of control. He tried to shift his weight in the direction he thought the wall was but ended up twisting and turning further out into the center of the rink. He closed his eyes as he no doubt realized everyone and their grandma’s eyes were now on him, the loser who was unable to skate and who was haphazardly at the center of the show. As he continued to motion wildly, he felt one of his legs shoot off in the that was opposite to his other leg, he opened his eyes and saw the tops of the evergreens above them, the next, he felt something soft. The descent he anticipated was slower than he imagined and actually much softer too. As he lay weirdly horizontally on the ice, he noticed his body was being propped up by someone kneeling and holding him. That someone eventually moved their head above his and grinned calmly.

“Silly Kei,” Shouyou said merrily. “If you didn’t know how to skate you could have told me.”

Kei didn’t say anything as he lay there looking upwards right into Shouyou’s eyes. Shouyou blinked while smiling. His hand began to move through Kei’s hair calmly. Kei just lay there focused only on Shouyou. Not even the lightly falling snowflakes landing on his glasses or the sound of steel blades on ice from skaters going around them could pull him from the reassuring gaze Shouyou offered.

“Aw Kei,” Shouyou said as his hand continued to move. “Well it’s a good thing I was watching or else.” Shouyou bent lower touching his forehead to Kei’s and then rose again. “You could have fell on your head or fell over and someone sliced off one of your arms.  Have you seen those freak accident videos?!”

“There’s a reason they’re called “Freak” accidents,” Kei stated as he leaned forward sitting upwards.  

“It could happen!” Shouyou said loudly. He rose and stood holding his hand out to Kei.

Kei attempted to stand but his hands slid on the ice while his blades only dug into the ice sending him tumbling back down. His cold butt started to get to him causing him to lean onto his knees thinking about how to stand. Shouyou moved over and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Here, stay there and just use me as support. It’s easier that way when you’re out here in the middle and fall. It happens to everyone at some point.” Shouyou moved behind him, leaned over and wrapped his arm under Kei’s arm. Hoisting him up and supporting him. Once Kei was upright, he turned and immediately looked to Shouyou swiftly avoiding the eyes of anyone looking. He felt like everyone was staring at him and laughing. He wanted to hide, if only Shouyou were taller.

Shouyou quickly went through a rundown of how to stand on ice skates while balanced and the basics of moving. If they hadn’t been in the center of the rink, then Kei thought he would have been able to focus on everything that Shouyou said but after mentioning how he can stand stably he zoned out mind anywhere but there. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a warm hand on his, quickly fingers being intertwined with his. He looked to Shouyou who only looked the other way.

“Just follow,” Shouyou spoke fast. “Just follow along like you’re gliding while taking a step every now and then. I’m moving now,” Shouyou moved forward slowly and pulled Kei along. Kei just moved how he said and soon found himself moving forward too. He concentrated on Shouyou’s legs and feet and attempted to move how he did. No longer did he feel like his balance was lost, no it felt like he was really skating, or he thought. Occasionally he would feel like he was about to tumble over but he just gripped Shouyou’s hand tighter. When he did, Shouyou would slow down and pull him closer letting him use him as a counter balance.  

“We’ve already gone around once?” Kei spoke glancing upwards at Shouyou, who seemed to make eye contact and then quickly turned to face the other way.

“Yeah, do you want me to let go?” Shouyou asked as he began to unravel their hands.

Kei looked down at their hands and almost let go but as soon as he did he suddenly lost control slightly and ended up gripping his hand even tighter. Shouyou gripped too.

“Well, I don’t mind. I like it,” Shouyou said as he swung their hand and arm.

Kei finally heard the sound of the music in the background again and felt in control enough to actually look around them and notice the sights. People were still having a good time and no one seemed to be looking or staring at him. It seemed his imagination had got the best of him. He noticed Goshiki standing by the doorway eyeing them with concern but he only gave a thumbs up once he realized he had made eye contact with Kei.

“I’m sorry,” Kei stated once the song about Dominik the Donkey ended, “you probably didn’t want to spend your whole time like this, I should have told you.”

“Stop stop stop, don’t say that.” Shouyou said, stopping suddenly on the ice. Kei unable to stop continued forward and pulled Shouyou along. Suddenly they found themselves out of control and rammed right into the Plexiglas siding. They didn’t fall but they rubbed their noses in agony.

“I’m sorry, that was totally me,” Shouyou said quickly turning to look at Kei’s face. “Good, there’s no blood.”

“No, no it was my fault, I ruined your pacing.”

“Trust me you didn’t, I just, I just don’t like when you apologize like that. It feels awkward like you’re trying to blame yourself for something that’s out of your control.”

“Eh?”

“I just really, really, really, really, wanted to skate with you. Sure I didn’t think you’d have never been on the ice before, but this has turned out to be much better than I even imagined,” Shouyou said. He looked at his hand, the same one he held onto Kei with earlier, and rubbed it.

Kei reached for Shouyou’s hand and pulled him along and back onto the ice. Shouyou was caught off guard but quickly regained control and held onto Kei’s hand. They continued along for a bit longer.  Kei turned to speak to Shouyou but stopped as he realized the peaceful and joyous face he was making. His eyes sparkled a bit as they rounded the bend and caught a few rays of sunlight peeking through the trees. His hair mixed with a few drops of perspiration seemed to shine and sparkle making him glow even brighter like a star in a sky with the setting sun. Kei found himself mindlessly lost in the sight.

“Hey, Goshiki is waving us down,” Shouyou said as he tugged Kei to the wall and entrance.

“Kei can use this,” Goshiki said as he revealed a sizable looking object shaped like a seal. “Just hold these two hands or fins, and move along, you won’t have to worry about falling or anything.”

“I’m not using that thing,” Kei quickly blurted out. He crossed his arms swiftly.

“But then you won’t have to hold onto Shouyou the whole time,” Goshiki stated matter of factly.

“That seal looks cute and look its almost the same color as my hair,” Shouyou moved and examined it, squatting as he move his head close to add emphasis to the comparison.  He then stood and put his hands around the handles and moved forward to push it along.

“Cute?” Kei said derisively. “That thing is not cute, it looks obnoxious and childish and that makes it even more embarrassing.” Kei commented.

Goshiki looked questionably at Shouyou. “Embarrassing,” Goshiki said sadly.

“If he doesn’t want to use it, then he doesn’t want to use it,” Shouyou shrugged as he responded to Goshiki.

“Are you sure?” Goshiki asked Kei.

“Definitely,” Kei said with no hesitation.

“You could at least go around with it once,” He added.

“Absolutely not.”

“Shouyou?” Goshiki whined.

“I don’t mind really,” Shouyou said merrily. “And at least one of my hands won’t freeze.”

Goshiki turned and looked at the now abandoned plastic seal. It looked sad and pitiful there and lonely.

“See you around the rink,” Shouyou said as he grabbed Kei’s hand and pulled him back onto the ice. Goshiki didn’t look up as they sped past him.

After a minute Kei spoke and moved to unlink their hands.

“???” Shouyou turned to look at him puzzled.

“Am I just here as your hand warmer?” Kei asked while trying to mask his anger and disappointment. It didn’t work as he noticed Shouyou wince and cower.

“Where did that come from?” Shouyou slowed to a crawl.

“To Goshiki, you commented that your hands won’t freeze, implying I’m just here to warm your hands. If that’s all I’m here for then I’m going back to the room.” Kei said almost yelling. He litrally threw Shouyou’s outstretched hand down and stomped on the ice towards the wall. Shouyou called his name but he didn’t turn back. Once Kei made it back to the entrance he threw the skates off, put his shoes back on and raced towards their room.

Inside, he slammed his glasses onto the desk table and moved quickly under the covers hiding himself while seething in both anger and also disappointment. Disappointment in himself for giving into the desires of doing something new and doing something for someone and anger that he let himself be taken advantage of and in such a simple way. He ignored the heavy knocking on his door and the shouts of Goshiki claiming that Shouyou was distraught and crying wondering what he even did wrong. Once the knocking and shouting quieted Kei heard the door click open and soon the front of the bed having some pressure being exerted on it, dipping down as someone sat on it. The presence didn’t speak only sitting their sniffling in silence. Soon the presence lay on the bed and the soft sounds of sleep could be heard. Kei removed the covers, grabbed his glasses, and stared at the boy. He could see the reflection of the lights on the tree in the room dancing across Shouyou’s face, some bits of water on his face enhancing the reflection. Kei turned to the tree and focused on the star, Peace, Love, and Happiness, seemed to be burned into his mind as he lay back down. He threw his glasses off and moaned in agony as feelings he couldn’t define raced through his body. He stared at the star and squinted soon he found himself drifting away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to stick with this fic, I guess passing 50K words it goes into the longer fic category. Should it be this long? I wonder, I didn't plan for it to be this long but I think I perhaps have a problem with pacing stuff out or spending too much time on the minor moments of stuff. Oh well maybe in a future fic I'll have this more refined. This story was actually something born from Nanowrimo in 2015. I do have something from 2016 which Ill be uploading once this is done...
> 
> Anyway, I hope your winter is good and again thank you thank you thank you for taking time to read my humble attempt at writing these characters in this Christmas AU (Rich Hinata x Lonely Kei AU).


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion and epilogue

That night Kei found himself tangled between covers and the body of the boy who brought him on this trip.

“Shouyou, I can’t feel my legs,” Kei said as he shook him awake. “Up, up.”

Shouyou quickly rose almost in a daze, but soon noticed Kei sitting up and began to move forward hastily. The covers were tossed to the side as he all but nearly pinned Kei to the headboard behind him.

“I’m sorry, Kei, I’m really really really sorry,” Shouyou explained as he hugged Kei tightly. “Whatever I did, please, I’m sorry, I didn’t, I didn’t, I didn’t mean to make you run off angry! It was a big misunderstanding.”

Kei stopped his moving and shaking as he doubtfully looked at Shouyou. He moved his arms and hands pushing and holding Shouyou an arm’s length away. Shouyou continue to cry, water running down his face, snot slowly flowing down and out his nose.

“Explain now,” Kei demanded.

“Oh, oh, ohkay,” Shouyou said as he hiccupped and moved an arm to wipe his face. “Wait, what am I explaining again?”

Kei only looked at him for a second, disgruntled feelings soon vanished as he moved one of his hands up to Shouyou’s face and wiped one of his tears away. Shouyou quieted as he stared. Soon Kei’s hand fell to his side as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around him making them both tumble over.

“Nothing, you don’t have to explain anything,” Kei said softly.

“I don’t understand.”

“I was making a big deal out of nothing. I knew you meant no harm but,” Kei paused struggling to put the emotions into words. To say what he wanted made him cringe from the embarrassment, how could he say it out loud?

“So I didn’t do anything wrong?”

“No. I mean, yes. No, I don’t know,” Kei clutched Shouyou tightly. “Just please, don’t, don’t leave me.”

“Why would I ever leave you?” Shouyou turned his head to try to face Kei but Kei continued to only look in the other direction.

“Because, look just don’t. I don’t know why you would but I don’t think, it’s just hard to imagine a day without you anymore.”

“Oh, Kei!” Shouyou said delightfully. “Sometimes you’re so silly with these emotions. I just love how you can’t ever say what you really mean.”

“I can say what I mean,” Kei responded hastily. “I just don’t want to say it when it’s obvious.”

“Yeah right,” Shouyou quipped. Kei imagined him rolling his eyes at this moment. “Unless it’s an insult you never say what you mean. But I love that about you, like the way you grabbed my hand earlier.”

“You, you noticed?” Kei turned over trying to hide his face away in the covers.

“Of course I did. Do you know how happy it made me feel?” Shouyou said gladly. Kei felt himself finally being hugged back.

“Don’t remind me.”

“Why, it was the highlight of my trip so far. We can do it again but you have to promise,” Shouyou said sternly, “not to run off again.”

“Promise? What are we, kids?”

“Kei promise or else,” Shouyou’s embrace slowly loosened causing Kei alarm.

“Fine,” Kei said. “I’ve no reason too.”

“You have to do one more thing too,” Shouyou said as he tightened the embrace and finally turned over to look Kei in the face.”

“What now?”

“Apologize to Goshiki, he looked so terrible out there when you ran past him and then when he was in front of the room door. He felt like it was all his fault and he wouldn’t stop crying and apologizing, it wasn’t nice.”

“You can apologize for me.”

“No, you’re doing it, it’s the right thing to do. And I don’t want to leave him feeling that way. He got us tickets and invited us skating after all.

“Fine, fine, I can do that too.”

“Now you can go do something too,” Kei spoke softly.

“What?”

“Go and clean your face, it’s a mess.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Yes it is, you wiped all that stuff on your arm too, and I can feel it getting through my shirt. Nasty.”

“Rude.”

“Thanks, I’ll be waiting for you,” Kei loosened his grip and moved back to sit normally on the bed. Shouyou turned and looked at him, smiled, and moved towards the bathroom. After the sound of rushing water and a towel being shaken like no tomorrow, Kei suddenly heard various bathroom necessities hitting the floor.

“Shouyou?” Kei asked loudly as more items hit the floor. “Do I need to come in there?”

“No, I just realized what today is!” Shouyou shouted in response. “It’s Christmas day! Presents!”

“Today?” Kei asked in a daze.

“Yes today. Don’t you see the time? It’s right past midnight.”

“What? We were sleeping that long?”

“I guess,” Shouyou said as he stepped out the bathroom.

While Shouyou fiddled around with something in the kitchenette and doorway, Kei sat and pondered. Since Christmas Eve was over, probably barely, at least what he could tell when he squinted at the clock, he figured there was really nothing else to do. No way would any of the attractions in the resort be opened this late. There was probably no way to even get to Goshiki either who most likely was asleep. A tummy grumbling in the distance and a soft apology alerted Kei that he had failed to eat just about all day.

Kei turned over to grab his glasses and move but felt tired all of sudden. Actually tired probably didn’t describe it but he felt like he didn’t want to move. The bed had suddenly become really comfortable. If only he could stay and didn’t have to eat he thought.

“Kei?” Shouyou said while approaching the bed.

Kei turned in his direction and nodded signaling him to continue.

“I was thinking of going and looking for food,” Shouyou said as he rubbed his stomach while looking at him.

“You aren’t tired?” Kei asked him.

“No, well yes I am, but I’m also hungry. I don’t think I can concentrate on sleeping on an empty stomach.”

“But what’s open at this time of night?”

“I was going to look around downstairs, I’m quite sure there’s,” Shouyou voiced trailed off but then got louder as he examined Kei. “I could always just call room service and we eat something here. That’d probably be easier and you wouldn’t have to move.”

“Good idea, but that sounds like it’d be pricey. You know how they say hotels like to charge extra fees on top of everything. I don’t think it’s a smart use of money.”

“But it’s fine, a little bit extra won’t hurt, and I didn’t really feel like walking around,” Shouyou said as he sat on the bed and scooted closer to Kei. “It’s much better being here with you anyway.”

Kei felt himself getting a bit hot all of a sudden with an indescribable emotion overcoming him. He looked up from Shouyou but couldn’t see or even read his face. What type of expression was he making to say something like that he wondered? Before he could even ask, Shouyou was already standing back up and flipping through a book.

“Oh they do have it and look at this steak, so juicy!” Shouyou said excitedly from where he stood. He turned the book forward and thrust it in Kei’s face excitedly.

“I know how steak looks, I don’t need it that close,” Kei huffed as he grabbed his glasses.

“But steak! When has it ever looked that good?” Shouyou said completely ignoring Kei.

“I don’t know. Anyway what else do they have?”

“Soups, salads, burgers, pastas, the usual stuff.”

“Just pick something for me, just not steak,” Kei said as he tried to suppress a yawn.

“Fine, fine,” Shouyou said. Kei turned over closing his eyes as he listened to Shouyou’s voice speak their orders into the phone. He enjoyed how polite he sounded to the receptionist and how his voice raised a bit when he said his order nervously seemingly careful to get the orders right. After a gentle goodbye, he soon heard the phone sliding into its slot. Then he felt an area on the bed beside him lower slightly as an arm found its way wrapped around him and another body snuggling close to his body on the bed.

“Kei?” Shouyou said speaking right against his neck. Kei shivered some causing Shouyou to move slightly.

“Yes?” Kei moved one of his arms and started rubbing one of the arms wrapped around him.

“Can we just stay like this until the food arrives?”

Kei thought it over in his mind.  Shouyou seemed to whimper like he was worried over something. His breathing slowly increased. Kei chuckled in response. “Do you really need to ask?” He asked.

“No,” Shouyou said laughing and breathing out in relief. He edged just a tad bit closer to Kei, though Kei wondered if there was any space left between them. “Well, I wanted to anyway.”

“I could use the company anyway, it was getting, hm, pretty lonely here.”

“Aw, it was?” Shouyou sat up and poked Kei’s cheek, “If I’d had known I wouldn’t have got up.”

A deep rumbling sound from Kei’s side was soon heard.

“Oh, I doubt that, your stomach wouldn’t have let you.”

“I, I, I can’t help that,” Shouyou buried his head on Kei’s side.

“You don’t need to hide,” Kei said. He wanted to turn over but Shouyou was still gripping him. “I can still hear it anyway.”

“Stop bringing it up!”

“Fine, but it won’t stop making sounds.”

“Noooo!” Shouyou moaned.

“I know, I know, you can’t control it.”

“I’m sorry. Just act like you don’t hear it.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“I don’t know.”

Kei and Shouyou both grew silent as they just lay with each other in the bed. At some point they both turned to look at their tree as it continued to glow. Occasionally one would make a comment about one of the ornaments or their time putting it together or the train going by but otherwise they remained completely comfortable and simply enjoying the closeness and the opportunity to relax. It was a great time to really unwind from the business of earlier and the tense words and thoughts. Before they knew it, a soft knock on the door and the clattering of plates was heard. Shouyou jumped up with lightning speed leaving Kei alone in the bed. While Shouyou dealt with interacting with the concierge, Kei quickly put his glasses on and sat up anticipating the food that would soon find its way in their stomach.

Half an hour later and having cleared plates, Shouyou and Kei found themselves back in the bed in close contact. Now both were sitting up against the headboard yawning while staring mindlessly in the distance.

“So Kei,” Shouyou said while turned to look at him, “do you remember the first thing you ever wished for Christmas?”

“Huh what brings up that question?” Kei gently ran his hand through Shouyou’s hair taking interest in a small tuft. He wrapped it around his finger and kept twirling and untwirling it.

“I was just thinking about what I had wished for long ago,” Shouyou reminisced.

“And what was that?”

“It’s kind of embarrassing to say.”

“How so, it’s not a toy or something of the sort?”

“No, not really, I mean, I could get just about anything I wanted, I always had the newest toys and games and everything.”

“Living the life,” Kei chimed in.

“Not really. You kind of get bored at being able to have it all and get it all. I was always envious of people who got to go to school and be all excited over the newest toys. The way they looked so satisfied or even saving up to get them for their birthday and stuff, but then I get it all before them or didn’t have to save or wait for a birthday. I never got to experience that joy.”

“I don’t know if many people could share that sentiment.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, I think people don’t care how they got stuff, as long as they got it they’re happy. I don’t think you should think about it. I don’t really care if I saved up for music or if I was gifted it. I mean, I care because I can use my money for something else, but if I definitely had the money I honestly wouldn’t care.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah it is, you were worried over nothing,” Kei said as he hugged him.

“Maybe I was,” Shouyou sighed and then laughed. “Though that was probably the least of my worries. I think I started noticing the signs then, the constant arguments, the time spent with either my mom or my dad, or even the occasional trips with just one of them. Anytime all of us were gathered, arguments would erupt and everything.” Shouyou’s voice started to shake. “All I wanted was a happy Christmas together, no arguing or anything.”

Kei just sat and continued to play with Shouyou’s hair. Every once in a while he could hear Shouyou start to sniffle and cry. Kei eventually leaned in a bit closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder, and simply being there for him.

“Looking back it was kind of a silly wish, like Santa could really bring something like that, but I continued and kept wishing for it. Maybe one Christmas he would have been able to do something. Even last year, I still wished for it. I didn’t know that this year, I would be spending it completely alone. Can you imagine my surprise when I woke up one day and saw a printed letter with a bank card basically telling me to enjoy myself for the end of year holidays?”

“They didn’t even tell you in person?” Kei paused for a moment.

“No! They could have told me in person, even a phone call would have done. But this? Am I just not…”

“Stop, don’t even say it.” Kei said loudly and harshly. “I’m sure they love you and aren’t abandoning you. Just be grateful…”

“You’re right,” Shouyou said as he pulled his legs close to his chest, hugging himself. “It’s just stuff like this makes me doubt. I’m sorry if I sound ungrateful or uncaring. But, yeah.”

“Just give them time. I mean your parents are still around and you can always see them. Others have deceased parents or parents locked away or all other circumstances, just, just don’t think they will leave you like that.”

The sound of the heater roared to life filling the room with its soft hum. Heat soon enveloped both of the boys as they sat there thinking over the conversation. After a few minutes Shouyou stretched his legs back out and leaned closer into Kei.

“Maybe you’re right, they did leave the bank card.”

“I don’t know, but I just don’t think they meant you any harm. They’re probably just going through a tough time themselves and you’re just caught in the middle.”

“Maybe next year will be better. I wish Santa will just fix it all and bring us back together as a family,” Shouyou said wishfully. He turned to look at the tree, focusing hard on it. Kei rubbed his shoulder as he stared with him.

Kei stopped rubbing and spoke softly, “Just get through it one year at a time.” He wished he could say more but he couldn’t. He had no clue about what the future would hold with Shouyou’s family situation. Offering empty words would be fine but he just didn’t want to say something he didn’t believe. Life might not be as picture perfect as a sappy annual holiday movie or novel.

“You’re right, so I’ll just get through this one by enjoying the time that we’re together and giving all my attention and love to you,” Shouyou flipped over, right onto Kei and squeezed him briefly and tightly, rubbing his head back and forth on his chest, then letting go and laying back down. All Kei could do was look on bewildered and smiling awkwardly.

“Well that’s one way to get through it,” he said after readjusting his glasses.

“We need to get through this night too! I want to see what present you got me! I haven’t had any friend gift me something before!” Shouyou sat up while squeezing the pillow tightly.”

“Calm down, calm down.”

“I know.” Shouyou let go of the pillow. “You know there’s a tradition some people have where they open one gift the night before?” Shouyou said as he began to crawl across the bed.

“Well unfortunately, I’m not “some people,”” Kei said as he reached out and grabbed Shouyou’s ankle preventing him from moving forward. Shouyou fell flat landing on his stomach.

“Just one peek won’t hurt.”

“No, absolutely not,” Kei said sternly.

“But Kei, aren’t you curious?”

“Let me thinking for a second,” Kei answered. “Uhm, yes I’m curious but I can wait.” Shouyou continued to squirm forward.

Kei eyed Shouyou’s ankle then got a twisted idea. He held it firmly and moved his other hand right to Shouyou’s foot, gently caressing the bottom of his foot with his fingers. Shouyou immediately stopped moving forward, jerked harshly, and let out a nearly inaudible giggle.

“Oh?” Kei sounded as he moved a few more fingers across Shouyou’s foot. This time Shouyou sounded like he was struggling to keep from making any sounds. As Kei moved his fingers back and forth, Shouyou finally exhaled loudly bursting into a loud cacophony of laugher. His hands quickly made their way to his ankle attempting to pry Kei’s hands from around it. Kei held on tightly and continued to tickle his foot.

“Stop Kei, stop!” Shouyou demanded between laughs.

“You didn’t stop when I said no peeking,” Kei reminded him as his fingers resumed their motions.

Shouyou bellowed out laughs and some gibberish as he fell back down.

“So will you wait until morning?”

“Yes, Yes I will now stop, I can’t take, anymore.”

“What was that?” Kei said moving more fingers.

“Ye, Yesss,” Shouyou shouted out and giggled some more.

“I don’t believe you,” Kei teased as he tickled him some more.

“I promise,” Shouyou said, hands wiping the tears that were now streaming down his face amidst his laughing. “I promise I won’t, now please, please stop!”

“Aw since you asked me so politely,” Kei’s grip loosened, but not before he moved his hands one last time.

Once free Shouyou continued to giggle as he caught his breath. “I really wanted to open one tonight, but I’ll wait.”

“Good, I’m actually sleepy.”

“Move over,” Shouyou said politely as he moved back into position right beside and against Kei.

“Why, there’s enough space,” Kei remained where he lay.

“Well fine,” Shouyou decided to place himself right against Kei’s side.

Kei turned to look to Shouyou. Shouyou only shrugged and smiled.

“You said there’s enough space, so here I am,”

“But this close?”

“What’s wrong?” Shouyou said worriedly smile fading quickly.

“There’s no,” Kei coughed, “nothing wrong.”

“Oh is that so?”

“Just, just get to sleep,” Kei said as he quickly turned over to face the tree.

“Wait, I just noticed, you get to look at the presents before sleeping. Can we change sides?” Shouyou pleaded.

“No, I don’t feel like moving.”

“But you slept on that side last night, it’s my turn to sleep there.”

“Since when did we need to take turns with positions where we slept?”

“I really want to see them.”

“No.”

“I don’t know why I have to ask anyway,” Shouyou moved over and nearly crawled atop and over Kei but he stopped him midday.

“Can’t you just stay there? Id prefer if you were looking at me as you slept and not at some boxes and bags.”

Shouyou fell back into his position silently.

“That’s better,” Kei mumbled as he turned over and looked at Shouyou. They briefly made eye contact and then turned their eyes away from one another. Neither appeared to know what to say, eventually their eyes drifted back to each other. They continued to look at one another until their eyelids grew heavy.

-

“So,” Shouyou began to speak after sipping from his mug of hot chocolate. “You want to open the presents now?”

“Maybe in a little bit, this is really delicious,” Kei said as he sat on the floor sipping the hot chocolate. A red fleece blanket was draped over his shoulders as he leaned back against the bed.

“I was kind of ready now,” Shouyou said loudly as the sound from the steam engine on the model train blared loudly and proudly.

“But I don’t want this to get cold,” Kei held it out towards Shouyou indicating the still rising vapor from the cup.

“Fine,” Shouyou said. He eyed the wrapped presents under the tree every few moments.

“If you were in a hurry, you shouldn’t have surprised me with such a tasty drink to wake up too,” Kei sipped loudly.

“You can’t start the day thirsty,” Shouyou quickly stated.

“So thoughtful,” Kei said with a smirk.

“What’s that look for?” Shouyou said slowly.

“Nothing, it’s just, I didn’t think you were the type of person to get up early, fix drinks, and, I know…are you one of those joggers at sunrise too?”

Shouyou appeared to contemplate answering. Kei raised an eyebrow as he awaited an answer.

“Sometimes,” Shouyou said softly.

“Figures.” Kei said as he sipped from his cup.

“Is that bad?”

“No, you just never cease to amaze me. I was trying to figure out your secret for always getting up earlier than me, and now I know.”

“I wasn’t trying to keep it secret.” Shouyou paused long enough for the train click clacking on the tracks to go through a full circuit around the tree. “Okay, maybe I was. I just hope I didn’t wake you yesterday and today.” Shouyou leaned forward and looked towards Kei with deep concern.

“Of course you didn’t. Only crazy people get up at the crack of dawn to run. I was in dream land where normal people are that early.”

“We’re not crazy! It’s the best time to clear your mind and get some fresh air! And this place is amazing for it.”

“Yeah, no. And no don’t ask me to come. I see the look on your face. You’re just begging to ask me to join you tomorrow morning, aren’t you,” Kei said as he moved to turn around.

“You have to,” Shouyou said enthusiastically, “you have to try it at least once while you’re here.”

“No, I do not.”

“Kei, you need to. It will be good for you.”

“What will be good for me, is getting my eight or nine hours of rest. Growing boys need rest. Maybe that’s why you’re so,” Kei started laughing.

A balled up sheet of loose decorative tissue paper hit Kei squarely in the head. He only laughed louder.

“Since I don’t need to get taller,” Kei said between chuckles. “I don’t need to jog.”

“You do need to, look at your legs, and your thighs, they’re as thin as pencils. There’s no meat.” Shouyou said while pointing.

“But I like them that way.”

“Don’t you want just a bit more like mine?” Shouyou said as he pulled up one of the legs to his plaid Christmas Tree colored fleece shorts up.

“No, they’re so short.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Shouyou yelled as he threw more paper at him.

“Anyway, if you’re done showing off your tiny legs, I mean big muscles, then shall we get this holiday tradition started?” Kei deflected a paper bomb as he made his way to sit by the tree.

Shouyou looked like he was prepared to retort but he immediately dropped everything and ran to sit beside Kei. He rocked side to side excitedly as Kei moved the box for him from under the tree and placed it in front of him.

“Is this, this is for me?!” Shouyou said with as much excitement as someone realizing they had the winning lottery ticket.

“Who, who else would it be for,” Kei responded.

“Oh you shouldn’t have!” Shouyou said quickly glomping Kei knocking them both over. “No one’s ever got me a surprise before!”

“How are you this excited when it’s been here for days?” Kei pried Shouyou off.

“Because instead of looking at wrapping paper covering a box, I can now open and see what’s inside!” Shouyou began to rip off the wrapping paper. Kei wondered if he even took the time to actually look at the sparkling paper and the different snowflake designs, or even noticing his name handwritten on several of the snowflakes. He didn’t have time to look disappointed as once the paper was fully off and Shouyou having the flaps of the box opened, the radiant glow on Shouyou’s face, smile spread from cheek to cheek, eye’s almost watering up with tears of joy, made Kei realize that this is what it meant to be alive, and what it meant, to ultimately, have a friend. He wiped his eye as he turned his head briefly.

“How did all this fit in this box?” Shouyou said as he lifted the lid. Before Kei could respond, Shouyou had golden star spangled wrapping paper flying out in all directions. As it crinkled around, Kei stared intensely noting the excitement continuing to exude from Shouyou.

Shouyou quickly took several plastic wrapped articles of clothing out and lay them around. He soon threw off his shirt and shorts and tore off the wrappers. He then quickly put on the clothes.

“So, how do I look?” Shouyou asked bashfully.

“The mirror’s right over there,” Kei pointed as he stood behind Shouyou.

Kei put his hands around several parts of Shouyou’s outfit helping to straighten out. Once he was done they both looked in the mirror.

Shouyou had on a pair of black thigh length shorts that were being held up by a pair of black suspender straps. An oversized belt was wrapped around his waist about two and a half times. On it were several bright star emblems. A fist-sized gold bell hung from his right side. A messenger bag also hung from this side which seemed to be filled with an assortment of candy canes and chocolate goodies. A hoister on the right side held a wrapped world map held closed by a gold and silver ribbon tied in a familiar bunny eared knot. He wore a white button up short sleeve shirt. Above was a long sleeved fluffy red coat with a fully fleece lined interior with the white fluff following along the hem of the entire garment. Oversized gold buttons were on the right side. However, he wore it open. At the neck opening a small mahogany and orange short mid-chest length tie held it in place. An oversized hood hung from his back. As he continued to look at himself he flexed his hands taking note of the near elbow length black gloves he wore, which had crisis-crossing black leather straps on the arm and two thick black bracelets around the wrist. Shouyou winked to Kei, who blushed and turned his head looking around at anything but the mirror.

“Oh I should hold this too right?” Shouyou said as he grabbed a red and white four-foot long wand from the side. A massive volleyball sized star was at its tip. He waved it around almost like he was trying to magically enchant anyone around him. Kei laughed at the scene.

“So do you like it? Kei asked.

“Yes, it’s amazing. How did you know I’d want something like this?”

“Oh, I just figured it would be different and probably something you’d never have. And you could always wear it. Maybe just without all those accessories, sorry it’s a bit overkill.” Kei gently touched the world map.

“No, no,” Shouyou shook his head furiously. “It’s fine, I love the map, maybe later I’ll unfurl it and look at it. It seems kind of classic?”

“Oh yes, it is really classic a replica from one of my favorite classic adventure novels. It’s even made of real high quality cotton and, if you touch it, you’ll see just how soft it is. It’s incredible how such detail can be on fabric like that.”

Shouyou started laughing heartily.

Kei looked at him in confusion.

“I just love when you get like that, so excited about something. It’s really nice to see.” Shouyou said as he moved closer to Kei. The bell from Shouyou’s side chimed as he took a step.

“That might get annoying,” Kei said trying to distract himself from the closeness.

“Hm,” Shouyou said as he leaned onto Kei. “It’s a nice sound.” Shouyou shook his hips back and forth causing a rhythmical jingle to be heard. “It just doesn’t sound as nice as your voice, when you’re happily off spouting facts and all these things that interest you. I can listen to it all day, though, I can’t understand it all, but still, it’s amazing.

“It’s, it’s nothing to be impressed about,” Kei quickly left and moved back toward the tree. Shouyou stood still and watched him. He sighed and followed behind quietly. Or so he thought, Kei looked back over his shoulder as he heard the bells jingle with each step Shouyou took. Shouyou giggled as he continued to walk.

“That’s really annoying,” Kei laughed as he sat down.

“It’s funny, and look it put a smile on your face,” Shouyou pointed out as he stood by the tree. He bent over to grab a gift bag and two boxes from under the tree. Kei took them.

“So my turn,” Kei said to himself as he contemplated which to open first. He turned towards the gift bag. The red and blue tissue paper fell to the ground as he shifted the bag around. He playfully threw some at Shouyou as he took it out of the bag.

“Good choice,” Shouyou said as he dodged another piece of paper.

As he reached his hand in and pulled the object out, he nearly fell back in shock. This was further confirmed when he finally had it in hand and stared down at it. The color scheme of the headphones of the box excited him greatly. Though more than that, the fact that it was the headphones that he had been eyeing for months, was almost too hard to believe. He looked down at them, then at Shouyou, then back down at them, then back to Shouyou. Shouyou waved excited as Kei continued to repeat this process a few more times. When he finally realized that it was real, Kei quickly stood and hugged Shouyou tightly.

“How did you?” Kei said after a few moments of silence.

“I have my ways,” Shouyou said proudly.

“Do I even want to know?”

“It’s best you don’t ask,” Shouyou winked, the bell chimed from the swift movement.

“I’m just so glad you got this, I was trying to save up for it, but it was going to take too long and by then the next iteration would be out. I can finally get rid of these old ones that were all but broken in half,” Kei said as he continued to look at the box. His current pair were only being held together by several rolls of tape and a bit of string here or there. To even hear sound, he had to sometimes move around the headphone jack until it got just right. It was a pain.

“Well now you don’t have to worry about doing that anymore. Use your money to treat yourself to something useful, like stuff to listen to with them.”

“I will, thanks. Really Shouyou, thank you.”

“Are you going to cry?” Shouyou asked as he moved trying to look into Kei’s eyes.

“No, no, why would I cry!” Kei yelled as he moved and grabbed the closest wrapped box to him. The red and orange striped cylindrical box opened without difficulty. The sweet smell of chocolate, mixed with the cheesy smell of fresh cheddar, along with the aromatic caramel flavor, and a waft of peanuts, and popcorn soon filled the air. Ten different variety of flavored popcorn was in the box.

“For both of us,” Shouyou said as Kei looked at it weirdly. “I thought we’d share and snack on it, can’t have a holiday time without the flavored popcorn,” Shouyou grabbed a handful and began eating.

“Is this last box something of the same or…” Kei eyed it suspiciously.

“Oh that, it’s just decoration. I thought it would be nice to have something else down there.”

“Oh?” Kei said.

“Disappointed?” Shouyou asked in concern.

“No, definitely not. I’m happy. Really, really, happy.” Kei spoke lowly as he began to open the box with the headphones. Soon he tuned Shouyou out as his attention focused on the manual and features set.

“Just checking.”

Half an hour later, both boys were still off in their own worlds. Kei was now fully engrossed in listening to one of his favorite CDs while Shouyou adjusted the accessories on his outfit. Both looked up the second they heard furious knocking on the front door.

“You?” Kei said as he repositioned the headphones around his neck.

“Yeah, sure, it’s probably Goshiki.”

“Now?” Kei sat up. “I have to.”

“Apologize, remember, you promised.”

“I know. I wasn’t expecting it this soon.”

“Coming,” Shouyou shouted as he made his way to the door. The knocking stopped.

The second Kei heard the door open and a bell chiming vigorously, he heard heavy fast paced footsteps growing louder by the moment. Soon he saw a figure approaching where he lay on the bed. He looked up and met a half-naked Goshiki. He was panting heavily as he clutched a polka-dotted gift bag to his chest. He looked worriedly at Kei, eyes even watering.

“Goshiki?” Shouyou hollered still by the doorway.

“Goshiki?” Kei asked calmly.

“Kei?!” Goshiki said as he caught his breath.

“Goshiki?” Shouyou said from behind him.

Goshiki appeared to ignore Shouyou for a moment and focused only on Kei. Kei and Goshiki’s eyes met and both appeared to see who would speak first. As Kei finally decided to speak, Goshiki beat him to the punch.

“About yesterday,” Goshiki paused.

“It’s fine, it was all me,” Kei oddly remember that Shouyou mentioned how his facial expression seemed like he was eating sour candy, so he consciously made the effort to smile. It seemed to work as the worry was wiped from Goshiki’s face.

“Oh it wasn’t anything serious?” Goshiki turned to look to Shouyou. Shouyou nodded in affirmation.

“Nothing that a good night’s sleep couldn’t take care of,” Kei remarked.

“I was so worried,” Goshiki chuckled. “You ran off and Shouyou ran after you and we both ran here, and then he was crying, shouting and screaming, and then ran in depressed. I thought you had a falling out or something.”

“Well,” Kei said as he scratched the back of his head while continuing to smile.

“That’s in the past, anyway,” Shouyou added, “Kei has something he wants to say. Right Kei?!”

“He, he does?” Goshiki looked back and forth.

“Yes, he just couldn’t wait to tell you.”

“Oh?”

“Stop, don’t get the wrong idea,” Kei murmured.

“I couldn’t hear you?” Goshiki while smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry.” Kei said. “I mean, no I’m not sorry for that.” He could see what he wanted to say but it just wouldn’t roll on the tongue just right. He looked to the sheets and gripped them as he paused.

“I don’t understand.” Goshiki turned towards Shouyou and looked quite puzzled.

Shouyou walked over and put a hand on Kei’s shoulder gripping it slightly. Kei relaxed his grip on the sheets as he realized Shouyou was there. He looked up and faced Goshiki with a truly apologetic look.

“Goshiki, I’m sorry for yesterday. I put you through undue stress and worry, and I ruined the nice event you gave Shouyou and I the opportunity to be in. If I could make it up to, I’d really like to know how. Again, I’m sorry.”

“We’re both sorry,” Shouyou added.

“Uhm?!” Goshiki continued to look puzzled. Realization soon hit him as he realized both boys were staring right at him. He seemed to be a bit lost at what to do to disrupt the solemn mood.

“So, so what brought you here?” Shouyou quickly responded, smile faltering from the duration he held it. Kei sighed too as he returned to a neutral expression.

“Oh that’s, that’s right,” Goshiki stated quickly. “I brought you all this. Merry, Merry Christmas!” he shouted as he thrust the bag out in front of him. “Sorry to make this a sad mood, but it’s alright. I’m glad everything is alright, and my day, yeah it was ruined, but since it’s all better today, it’s fine. Please accept this gift!” Goshiki continued to hold the bag out awkwardly in front of him. He looked to the ground apologetically and with eyes closed. Shouyou turned to look at Kei, Kei shrugged as he looked to the bag and back to Shouyou. Shouyou seemed to whimper but moved forward.

“Thank you,” Shouyou said as he moved forward and accepted the bag.

Goshiki rose quickly, so fast that he almost collided into Shouyou’s chin.

“I’m sorry,” Goshiki said again, bowing up and down swiftly.

“You can stop,” Kei said, finally moving across the bed and standing up. He moved beside Shouyou.

“Yeah,” Shouyou said.

“I’m sorry,” Goshiki said again as he stopped.

Kei giggled. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“I’m.”

“Don’t even say it,” Kei added as he laughed.

“Oh, ohkay!” Goshiki shouted. “Any, anyway, maybe we can do something later, lunch or dinner? I don’t want to hold you all up and interfere while you enjoy the gift.  I heard it’s great for special occasions like this.” He made his way to the door.

“Don’t be a stranger, we aren’t in a rush or anything,” Shouyou added as he moved to place a hand on Goshiki’s shoulder.

“No!” Goshiki said loudly quickly twisting escaping Shouyou’s grip.. He coughed. “I mean, no, it wouldn’t be right. I’d be intruding and what do they call it, I’d be a third wheel here.” Goshiki laughed bashfully.  “Anyway, I’ll go. And also I need to actually put some clothes on.” He looked down at his bare feet and also his bare upper body.

“I don’t really understand,” Shouyou said slowly.

“You will when you see the gift.” Goshiki said as he gripped the door knob.

“Well thanks for stopping by,” Shouyou said loudly. “We enjoyed having you! Right Kei?”

“Yes!” Kei said monotonously.

Kei watched as Shouyou stepped back into the room still holding the ordinary looking bag. A plain white box stuck out from the top of the bag. Shouyou looked keenly at it.

“What do you think it is?” He asked as he pulled the rectangular box out of the bag. “The way he ran off made me really curious about it.” Shouyou picked at the piece of red ribbon wrapped around the box. He slightly tugged at one of the loops of the bow.

“What was that about, he seemed so on edge and kind of embarrassed about it.” Kei said. He watched the unfurled ribbon fall to the floor by Shouyou’s feet.

“I wonder,” Shouyou grew silent as he opened the box and pulled out the tiny leafy green branch. Holding it by the red bow at the top of the branch, he twirled it around as he noticed the few white berries underneath a few of the small leaves. He held it in the palm of his hand as he thrust it towards Kei. “What do you think this is?”

Kei looked at the plant weirdly, remembering that he had seen it before. It was a typical decoration used over Christmas time but for what. He just couldn’t remember. “I think we hang it up.” He added as he pointed to the hook that was over the ribbon.

“I didn’t even notice that.” Shouyou moved and looked for a place to hang it from. He located a spot in the middle of their kitchenette. Sensing what Shouyou was planning, Kei moved to grab a chair, sliding it right behind Shouyou. He nodded in acknowledgement and stood on it. Kei placed a hand on Shouyou’s back helping him steady himself as he reached up to place it there. He was momentarily distracted by the glimpse of Shouyou’s exposed tummy. Navel level with his eye, he couldn’t avoid noticing the smooth inward and outward motion of the stomach. The slightest of abs could be seen which made him want to trach his fingers along their slight indentions on the skin. Just the thought of touching the smooth skin set his heart racing. Being this close to Shouyou, right now, was becoming a bit too much. Just as he was about to move back he realized Shouyou was ready to come down. His hand gripped Kei’s shoulder as he quickly jumped down.

“How is it?” Shouyou asked as he peered upwards.

“Perfect.”

“How nice of you, my first compliment.” Hand over his mouth, Shouyou giggled.

“Really, that was not the first one.”

“It was,” Shouyou continued to tease.

“I am quite sure I said something nice before,” Kei denied.

“Did you?”

Kei facepalmed.  “You honestly don’t remember?”

“I’m just kidding.” Shouyou laughed.

As Shouyou calmed down they stood underneath the hanging plant. The sun shone in just a way that it caused the few speckles of moisture on the berries to faintly glow. The incoming light cast a rainbow on the wall where they stood. Shouyou’s face was partially bathed in the light. Kei was drawn closer to him as he locked his eyes on Shouyou, completely mesmerized by the slight gleam in his honey colored eyes. Shouyou moved closer seemingly transfixed by Kei’s gaze.

“Kei,” Shouyou said softly.

Kei continued to look, nodding slightly in acknowledgment.

“I just remembered what this plant is,” he said as he paused.

“Yeah?”

“It’s a mistletoe, you know what they say you do under it?” Shouyou said and he brought one arm around Kei and pulled him closer. Kei allowed his body to be pulled forward chest gently landing on Shouyou’s.

“And what is it they do?” Kei said as his breathing slightly increased. He felt anxious, excited even.

Shouyou looked nervous, blushing slightly. Kei felt a slight shaking where Shouyou’s hand was on his back. Though it stopped once his eye’s regained their contact with Kei. He rose up on the tips of his toes as he moved in close to Kei. No even closer as his lips made quick contact with Kei’s. He landed back on the balls of his foot and continued to keep Kei close.

“They kiss,” he said in a gentle tone.

Kei was at a loss for words. Did that just happen he thought, did that really just happen. Did he really just get his first kiss and from a friend he only met a few months ago. Though he thought he would be shocked or surprised by it he oddly felt pleased, no not even pleased but kind of loved. It was like the physical embodiment of all the feelings he had been trying to define coming together all at once.

Shouyou’s loosening grip, and trembling shoulders brought Kei’s attention back to him. A glimmer of water at the corner of his eye caused him concern.

“Again,” Kei quickly said aloud.

“What?” Shouyou whimpered unexpectedly. He rubbed an eye with his other hand. “What?” He asked more pointedly.

“It was too quick,” Kei added almost relieved that Shouyou’s confidence seemed to return.

“Ehhhh?!” Shouyou cried out and laughed.

“It was. Okay.” Kei said. This time he bent down slightly. He moved his arm up, hand under Shouyou’s chin and angled it slightly. Shouyou’s laugh died down to a simple smile. His eyes became transfixed on Kei’s head moving slightly forward as they both made contact with their lips again. This time, they held their position for what seemed like an eternity. Thoughts of all the happy times Kei had with Shouyou returned, all the times that he made him laugh, smile, feel comfortable, wanted, special, and all sorts of feelings he couldn’t describe. Even the times he surprised him in so many ways that he couldn’t race through in the time he stood connected in a very special way with Shouyou. He wondered for a moment what was racing through Shouyou’s head, how he even got the idea to do this and how even he could build up enough courage to do this at this exact moment. He knew he was more outgoing and more confident than he was but to do something like this, he just hand’t even anticipated it.

A sudden knocking on the door brought them out of their moment causing them to slowly part ways. Neither said anything as they continued to look at each other grinning happily at as if they had just opened a big bag of presents. Shouyou pulled Kei closer again and wrapped both arms around him. He spoke into his shirt, nervousness quickly returning.

“I kind of want to do it again,” he said.

“A third time?” Kei asked as he began rubbing circles on Shouyou’s back.

“Yeah, I mean, it was really…” Shouyou trailed off.

“Really?” Kei stopped rubbing.

“Really, I don’t know what to call it,” Shouyou laughed nervously. “It’s so new to me.”

“Same.”

“But does this mean, you know, that we’re, that we’re,” Shouyou started to squirm. “Boy, boy, boy.” He stuttered and paused and stuttered some more as he tried to say the words

Kei chuckled softly and slowly pushed Shouyou away.

“Look at me,” he said to Shouyou. Shouyou stopped talking and looked right up at Kei. Then he looked back down at Kei’s chest avoiding any bit of eye contact.

“Up here,” Kei said. Shouyou angled his head upwards slowly. His eyes continued to dart from left to right.

“Where did that boldness from earlier go?” Kei asked.

“The moment just felt right, so perfect, now it’s just…putting it into words is so hard.”

“Don’t try to be someone you’re not, just express your feelings in your own way, the way that makes you most comfortable. I, I mean the one you have feelings for, who in this case, is me, will understand you,” Kei reassured Shouyou with these soft spoken words. He moved his hand through Shouyou’s hair and ended it with a small pat. Shouyou murmured something unintelligible.

“Oh and we should answer the door,” Kei said as he turned away to get to the door. As soon as he unlocked it, it burst wide open as Goshiki charged right in. He looked right at the ceiling and then back down to Shouyou and Kei.

“You all did it! You really did.” He said as he waved his hands around. He held his camera in one hand, the strap flailed around wildly.

Both boys soon succumbed to embarrassment as they turned away from each other and looked anywhere but at Goshiki.

“What, what are you talking about!” Kei shouted.

“Goshiki!” Shouyou yelled out.

“I’m so glad. I knew it would work! The way you two were, it was just so obvious.”

Briefly Shouyou and Kei looked at each other, eyes locked as if they both had the same thought. Were they really that obvious?

“I couldn’t wait, I just had to know. Let’s take a picture,” He said as he quickly moved to pull Kei and Shouyou under the hanging mistletoe.

“Why do we need to do this?!” Kei grumbled.

“Don’t you want to remember your first Christmas together and your first kiss as boyfriends?”

“Shouyou say something to him, I’m not getting through here.” Kei quickly stated.

Shouyou appeared unresponsive, completely in a daze and repeating “boyfriend” softly to himself.

Kei rang the bell hanging from Shouyou’s waist in exasperation. Goshiki laughed and positioned them.

 

Epilogue

 

Kei entered the school grounds while smiling. He stared at the letter in his hand in disbelief but in joy. In between the folds of the paper was a sizeable check and a picture of his brother, Akiteru, waving while relaxing on the beaches of Hawaii. The letter, an apology of sorts, also expressed how he was looking forward to seeing Kei once his new gig as a sports coach for a local high school took off. He ended the letter by saying once he was settled in he would bring Kei out there for a week or so and catch up.

Kei’s happy feelings didn’t go unnoticed once he entered the classroom. Tobio, Tadashi, Hitoka, and Shouyou all noticed him continuing to grin to himself as he looked at the contents in his hands.

“Kei our scrapbook was finalized, want to see?” Shouyou asked as he rushed over to his desk. Tadashi and Hitoka soon followed thereafter.

“Pictures from the vacation?” Hitoka asked nosily, “I want to see.”

“Same,” Tadashi echoed.

“Okay,” Shouyou answered. “We met another guy, a friend, there who was excited and really good with the camera.” Shouyou spoke as he turned through the pages in the scrapbook. “Though he seemed to be bashful and too himself at first he really opened up. He took all these pictures of us around the resort, and he didn’t even want pay for it.”

“People like that really exist?” Hitoka asked.

“Yeah!” Shouyou shouted as he stopped at a photo. “Look at how amazing this is. The way he timed it just right for the water to sparkle in front of us and for a rainbow to be over our heads with the stars aligned too. How couldn’t someone want to be paid for this?”

“I told you money isn’t everything,” Kei quipped as he tapped Shouyou’s fingers.

“I know. You don’t have to remind me. But every time I look at this I’m just amazed.”

“We should have done this,” Tadashi said with a sigh.

“You should have,” Hitoka added.

“Tobio is such a sourface all the time and never wants to go out in public,” Tadashi said full of regret. “Just this year I suggested doing something and he just wanted to stay inside and watch volleyball. Not for one hour or two, but eight hours. Can you believe this?”

“Now, now,” Hitoka said as she rubbed Tadashi’s shoulder.

“Did the temperature drop or something,” Shouyou said as he shivered. Kei noticed the icy cold glare Tobio was sending in their direction.

“I would have loved to do this, look at this, skating while holding hands. Isn’t it cute?” Tadashi said with a smile returning.

Kei coughed loudly. “Cute?” He asked.

“It, it was really fun. Did you know that Kei had never,” Shouyou was quickly cut off by Kei who turned the page.

“Kei what did you do that for, they hadn’t even finished looking at the pictures on that page.”

“It’s just ice skating, not to see there.” Kei gave a fake smile to Tadashi and Hitoka. They both eyed him suspiciously, but soon focused on the page before them.

“Where did you get that outfit?” Hitoka said almost shouting.

“Kei gave it to me, isn’t it awesome? The map and the bell and the coat, everything about it was wonderful. I’d wear it here but it’s so much to put on.”

Tadashi looked at the page of pictures and seemed to comment but then stopped and peered deeper.

“What?” Shouyou asked as he noticed him.

“This, this, this this this this, Hitoka, look!” Tadashi said excitedly as he stood straight. She turned to what he was looking at and screamed and jumped and screamed some more.

“Are you two!!!” Hitoka was excitedly pointing at the picture. “When, how, what?”

Kei turned his head as he knew exactly where this was going. From her mannerisms he knew what picture Shouyou put in the book. He regretted not flipping through it before he showed it to other people.

“Tobio!!!” Tadashi shouted, “Next year we are so going somewhere! I’m so happy and low key jealous at them.” He laughed.  “Very nice, Shouyou, and very nice Kei.

“Christmas day,” Shouyou said. “And it was the sweetest thing ever. Though this was the hardest picture to take. I didn’t realize how hard it is to try to pose and kiss and avoid looking at a camera at the same time.”

“You just had to stop laughing and looking at me, but you couldn’t. Though it was Goshiki’s fault, he was way too happy.” Kei added from the sides.

“You were happy too don’t lie.”

“I’m so,” Hitoka chimed in, “I’m so happy for you two. I had told Tadashi this might happen. You two are perfect for each other. I love this, I really love it.”

“Ugh, everyone says that!” Kei groaned.

“Maybe it’s true?” Shouyou said as he winked.

“Please.”

“But Kei!” Shouyou moved over and wrapped an arm around Kei’s shoulder, and hugged him.

“Get off.”

“Only if you kiss me.”

“We’re in the classroom.”

“And?”

“Everyone’s looking.”

“So, if you won’t then I will.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back this was a fun and fairly challenging long writing project. It was supposed to only be a short 25K word fic that I wanted to do after trying out the nanowrimo challenge from the year this fic started, but it seemed like ideas kept coming to me to make it more of a longer writing activity. Anyway it was fun and I enjoyed the challenge. The hardest part and probably hardest part in the future is trying to stay somewhat true to the characters Furudate created and apply them to the setting I wanted. I also had to alter their origin stories (no little Hinata sister, making Akiteru not a good brother, giving Kei a bit of social anxiety issues (imo I think he has some in canon), etc). I think it all worked out in the end. 
> 
> I love the pairing and the consistent fan support they get. I hope my attempt at adding to the fandom was at least entertaining and enjoyable. Thank you for reading and any comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Hopefully I can try my hand at these two characters and their relationship again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> A simple short story for the month of December and maybe January. I hope to finish it by then anyway the aim is ~25K words. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope my Tsuki and Hina are likeable.


End file.
